SQUEEZE
by Kizhuo
Summary: Mata bulat biru yang menenggelamkan, aroma vanilla yang menggelitik membuat sisi liar akashi seijurou nyaris tak terkendali. Lalu wajah datar sedatar kanvas entah kenapa membuat akashi terobsesi untuk melukis berbagai ekspresi disana. . #akakuro fic, rating mengikuti alur (complete)
1. chapter 1

SQUEZZE

Seijurou PoV:

Akashi Seijurou, tampan, muda, dan mapan. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya dengan segudang bakat dan prsetasi yang mengundang decak kagum dari siapa saja. Siapapun akan merasa iri dengan kehidupannya yang terlihat sangat mudah.

Dibalik kesuksesannya, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana kerasnya hidup yang dijalani Akashi. Tuntutan untuk sempurna disegala bidang membuat iya menghabiskan masa kecil hingga remajanya dengan didikan keras dari sang ayah ditambah kepergiaan sang ibunda saat usianya masih belia membuat ia tumbuh menjadi sosok dingin yang buta akan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Keberadaan saudara angkat yang sebaya dengannya nyatanya tak membuat seijurou keluar dari dinding-dinding kesendirian yang ia bangun.

Seijurou itu tidak percaya cinta, meski ia beberapa kali berkencan dengan wanita atau lelaki hingga cap gonta ganti pasangan melekat padanya, namun tak satupun yang bertahan. Baginya hubungan yang dijalani hanya untuk memenuhi sisi liarnya, gairah biologis yang perlu sekali dua kali ia jinakkan sekaligus sebagai jeda dari rutinitas kegilaannya bekerja.

Menikah? Seijurou tidak sekalipun memikirkan soal pernikahan, beberapa kali ayahnya mencoba menjdodhkannya namun akhirnya tetap sama, seijurou menolak. Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya dia menolak.

"ayah mau menjodohkanku, lagi?" seijurou tersenyum remeh

"berhentilah bermain-main" masaomi membuka lembar buku tebal yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Kacamata bulat bertengger di wajahnya, menyembunyikan sepasang rubi yang mirip dengan salah satu manik seijurou.

"aku menolak!" jawab seijurou tegas

"kau tidak akan menyesal dengan pilihanku" masaomi membuka lembaran berikutnya, seolah tak peduli dengan sikap menolak seijurou, kali ini dia sedikit melunak.

"berhentilah mengatur hidupku, bukankah aku sudah memberikan yang terbaik untukmu" seijurou beranjak dari tempat duduknya, hendak meninggalkan sang ayah hingga langkah kakinya terhenti.

"aku akan memberimu waktu sampai kau benar-benar siap" sepasang rubi itu kini menatap puteranya.

"lakukan sesukamu" seijurou meraih gagang pintu, lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya.

Tetsuya PoV

Bagi Tetsuya kehidupannya sudah sempurna, kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang tiada henti membuatnya tumbuh sebagai seorang yang perasa. Tidak ingin bergantung terus dengan kedua orang tuanya, tetsuya memilih jalannya sendiri. Daripada melanjutkan bisnis keluarga, tetsuya lebih memilih untuk bekerja sebagai guru TK, baginya menjadi guru TK adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan.

Beruntung orangtuanya tidak melarang, meski keduanya sempat keberatan saat tetsuya memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya mengajar. Ya, dia lebih memilih meninggalkan rumah mewahnya untuk tinggal di apartemen sederhana demi mimpinya, mimpinya menjadi seorang Guru TK.

Entah berapa kali tetsuya bersyukur atas kehidupannya, menjalani kehidupan yang diinginkan,, didukung oleh kedua orang tuanya ditambah lagi bonus kekasih tampan yang sangat mencintainya.

Shintarou, seorang dokter muda tampan, berbakat, dan menjadi salah satu dokter andalan di rumah sakit terkenal Rakuzan Hospital. Tetsuya mencintainya bukan karena shintarou tampan, mapan atau karena dia dokter di rumah sakit terkenal. Tetsuya punya alasan sendiri. Dia mencintai shintarou murni karena keperibadiannya.

Shintarou itu bukan tipe romantis yang pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya, bukan pula yang selalu punya waktu untuknya. Shintarou hanya lelaki biasa yang mencintainya, mengerti perasaannya, memahaminya, menjaga kehormatannya, iya itu salah satu point penting kenapa tetsuya sangat mencintai lelaki jangkung itu. Shintarou mencintainya bukan karena menginginkan fisiknya, hal itu membuat tetsuya nyaman dan merasa aman berada di sisi dokter itu.

TBC

Fic ini adalah pelampiasan

jujur saya butuh asupan, hingga akhirnya membuat sendiri

Dan jadilah fic yang entahlah disebut apa… hehehhe


	2. Chapter 2

SQUEEZE

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki Zaoldyk

Character Pairing: Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Midorima Shintarou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning: BL, Alur Kecepetan, Paragraph tidak Nyambung, Typo, tidak Sesuai EYD

Kalau tidak suka boleh tidak membaca

[Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq: Flashback

Tubuh kecil Tetsuya berdiri di pojokkan lift. Jemari rampingnya memegang erat bungkusan berbentuk kotak yang dilapisi kain motif bunga berwarna biru muda. Segurat senyum tipis hampir tidak terlihat tak lepas dari wajah manisnya_meski datar.

Tak ada orang di dalam lift, tetsuya merasa lega karena memang dia tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, apalagi jika harus berdesakkan di dalam lift yang tidak terlalu besar, hingga sepasang kekasih memasuki lift yang sama, berpagutan mesra seolah tak peduli dengan entitas biru yang tengah menyaksikan adegan intim keduanya.

"hmmm, hmmm, hmmmm, hmmmm" lenguhan demi lenguhan keluar dari yang terdominasi. Satunya mengalungkan tangan di leher, satunya lagi merengkuh pinggang erat sembari terus menyerang tanpa ampun, memperdalam ciuman yang tanpa jeda. Tetsuya yang menyaksikan tontonan live dari adegan panas di depan matanya mencoba mengabaikan.

Tetsuya itu polos, bahkan berciuman dengan sang kekasih pun belum pernah. Namun, perlahan pipi gembil itu dijalari semburat merah, suara lenguhan dan kecipak basah yang ditangkap daun telinganya membuat ia merasa tak nyaman.

Meski terlihat diam layaknya hanya pajangan sungguh rasanya tetsuya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kotak besi itu. Ia merutuk dalam hati kenapa rasanya lama sekali, mata biru bulatnya terus melirik ke arah angka yang berada di samping pintu.

"6..,7..,8..,9..,10….." tetsuya menghitung dalam hati, selaras dengan berpindahnya warna orange pada bulatan-bulatan angka yang menunjukkan lantai gedung.

"ting" pintu lift terbuka, tetsuya merasa lega. Dia buru-buru keluar sebelum keberadaannya disadari oleh dua orang yang masih asyik berpagutan. Kaki jenjang itu mempercepat langkahnya, ingin segera sampai di tempat sang kekasih, tanpa dia sadari dari balik pintu lift yang belum tertutup sempurna sepasang mata memandang lekat disertai dengan sebuah seringain.

Tetsuya menengok kanan kiri, mencoba mencari satu petunjuk untuk menunjukkan posisinya. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel biru mudanya sementara yang kiri memegang bungkusan kotak bekal. Si manis biru muda itu sudah seperti anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya di pusat perbelanjaan.

"puk" satu tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu mungilnya, membuatnya sedikit kaget, kepala biru menengok.

"shintarou kun" tak lama kemudian seulas senyum lega menghias wajah datarnya.

"apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanya lelaki tampan bersurai hijau itu lembut.

"hmm" tetsuya menggeleng, membuat surai biru mudanya bergoyang pelan.

"harusnya tetsuya tidak perlu repot-repot kemari" shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya.

"shintarou kun tidak suka?" Tanya tetsuya ragu, ia terlihat menyesal, takut jika kedatangannya menganggu sang kekasih.

"bukan!" refleks shintarou menjawab cepat

"kau baru pertama kali kesini, bagaimana kalau nyasar?" sambung shintarou.

"aku ini guru TK, bukan anak TK" protes tetsuya yang langsung masuk dalam mode ngambek,

"aku tahu, tapi tetsuya kan suka bingung kalau berada di tempat baru" surai biru dielus sayang. Si manis biru muda masih diam, pipi gembilnya digembungkan tanda ia tak mau buka suara, dia tidak suka dianggap anak kecil yang bisa hilang atau nyasar kalau datang ke tempat yang belum pernah dikunjungi sebelumnya. Hening cukup lama.

"baik aku minta maaf" shintarou yang faham betapa keras kepala kekasihnya akhirnya mengalah juga. Tangan besarnya memegang erat bahu tetsuya, menarik pelan hingga posisi keduanya kini tepat berhadapan, shintarou sedikit membungkuk.

"Tetsuya mau memaafkanku kan?" pinta shintarou, ada kesungguhan terlihat di sepasang iris emeraldnya membuat tetsuya akhirnya mengangguk, memaafkan. shintarou tersenyum, senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada kekasih biru mudanya seorang.

Bahu mungil dilepaskan, shintarou melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "waktunya makan siang" tangan besar itu kini merangkul bahu mungil tetsuya, membawanya berjalan bersisian.

"ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat tampan memakai setelan jas seperti ini" tetsuya menunjuk pakain shintarou sambil terus berjalan.

"tetsuya suka?" Tanya shintarou, tangannya yang merangkul tetsuya semakin membawa tubuh kecil itu mendekat padanya.

"hmm" kepala biru mengangguk, mengundang kembali senyum di wajah shintarou.

"Tapi, aku lebih suka melihatmu pakai jas dokter sih. Shintarou kun lebih lebih lebih lebih lebih ah pokoknya 100x tidak 1000x terlihat tampan" wajah tetsuya memerah saat mengucapkan kalimat pujian itu.

"aku yang dipuji, wajah mu yang merah" shintarou terkikik geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya, pipi gembil tetsuya dicubit sayang. Sementara yang dicubit semakin menggelamkan wajahnya di tubuh shintarou, mencium aroma teh yang melekat pada kekasihnya.

"kau akan terus menjadi dokter kan?" wajah tetsuya sedikit menyembul keluar, menatap wajah kekashinya yang tengah seris memandang ke depan, sementara kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti langkah kaki shintarou.

"aku suka menjadi dokter, tetsuya juga suka aku menjadi dokter kan, jadi mana mungkin aku melepaskannya. Hari ini aku ikut rapat hanya menggantikan ayah saja" kepala shintarou sedikit menunduk, membalas tatapan kekasihnya yang masih setia memandangi wajah tampannya.

"oh.." jawab tetsuya pendek

"apa shintarou kun sangat menyukaiku?" tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"tentu saja?" jawab shintarou tanpa ragu

"berarti kau tidak akan melepaskanku kan?" kalimat spontan keluas dari bibir mungil tetsuya yang membuat shintarou tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya. Shintarou terdiam, tetsuya yang melihat perubahan gerak kekasihnya kembali menengok ke arah shintarou.

"ada apa?" wajah datar itu terlihat bingung.

"tidak ada apa-apa" kaki jenjang itu kembali melangkah.

"aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu" bisik shintarou. Tubuh mungil direngkuh lebih erat, tetsuya membalas pelukan shintarou dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang shintarou tak kalah erat. Wajahnya kembali menempel pada tubuh kekasihnya.

…

Tubuh polos yang dibalut selimut sebatas pinggang bergerak pelan. Lengan ramping meraba-raba kasur empuk yang kosong di sebelahnya seakan mencari sesuatu. Tak menemukan apa yang dicari memaksa kelopak matanya membuka.

Tubuh indah yang sudah dipenuhi tanda merah menggeliat pelan mencoba meregangkan otot-otot yang kelahan karena kegiatan panas semalaman.

Matanya mengerjap, pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok yang memberikannya kehangatan sepanjang malam.

Senyum manis terlukis tatkala didapatkan objek yang dicari tengah hidmat menyesap cairan hangat dari cangkirnya. Berdiri di pembatas balkon, menikmati pemnadangan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi menantang langit.

Night robe di sisi tempat tidur diraih, menutup tubuh mulus yang penuh dengan tanda merah. Langkah kecil dari sepasang kaki mungilnya perlahan menuju entitas merah yang tengah berdiri di balkon apartemen mewah itu.

"Sei" lengan mulus melingkar posesif di pinggang yang sudah berbalut kemeja maroon dengan celana kain berbahan kualitas tinggi. Dasi senada hitamnya bergoyang pelan diterpa angin pagi.

"kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?" wajah manis itu menempel pada punggung seijurou, menyesap aroma segar mint yang menguar perlahan. Tak ada jawaban, seijurou masih sibuk menyesap tehnya.

"kalau kau membangunkanku, mungkin kita bisa mandi bersama dan menutup kisah semalam dengan satu ronde lagi" goda lelaki manis yang masih memeluk seijurou.

Cangkir teh di letakkan di meja yang sengaja ditaruh di balkon bersama dengan sepasang kursi.

Seijurou berbalik menghadap lawan bercintanya. Memegang erat sepasang bahu mungil yang terbungkus night robe. Seijurou mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah orang yang semalaman memberinya kepuasan hingga sampai pada telinga.

"kisah kita cukup semalam, aku tidak berniat memperpanjangnya" bisik seijurou, sudut bibir melengkung pendek, ekspresi wajahnya perlahan berubah dingin. Lelaki merah itu kemudian berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya dalam diam.

…

Entah sudah berapa kali tetsuya tidak tahu, sampai ia tidak bisa menghitungnya, seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan, iya tetsuya sudah terbiasa, dan dia sangat menyukai kebiasaannya ini. Saat makan siang, tetsuya menyukainya, menyukai saat makan siang bersama sang kekasih. Bukan hal yang romantis atau spesial memang, tapi bagi tetsuya saat makan siang adalah saat yang paling ia tunggu.

Kesibukan shintarou sebagai salah satu dokter andalan di Rakuzan Hospital membuat ia jarang punya waktu berdua dengan tetsuya. Kalau pun ada waktu istirahat dari kegiatan di rumah sakit, lebih sering ia gunakan untuk mengurus pekerjaan di luar rumah sakit yang tidak sempat ditangani ayahnya.

Shintarou itu penurut, titah ayahnya adalah hal utama baginya sehingga selelah apapun dia merasa tak keberatan jika diminta melakukan sesuatu oleh ayahnya. Beruntung ia memiliki kekasih pengertian seperti tetsuya yang mendukung dan setia menemaninya, tak hanya itu tetsuya pun perhatian luar biasa.

Tahu dirinya jarang punya waktu untuk istirahat dan makan dengan benar, tetsuya tanpa bosan selalu datang ke rumah sakit setelah selesai mengajar di TK hanya untuk membawakannya bekal makan siang, dan jadilah makan siang bersama menjadi kebiasaan keduanya.

Saking biasanya hampir semua orang di rumah sakit pun terbiasa dengan tetsuya yang selalu datang setiap jam makan siang padahal biasanya orang-orang jarang menyadari keberadaannya, tetsuya sendiri tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian, namun berbeda jika keramain di Rumah sakit atau TK tempatnya mengajar, tetsuya menyukainya, menyukai kehangatan di dua tempat yang menjadi favoritnya.

"selamat siang kuroko kun? Mau bertemu shintarou sensei?" Tanya seorang perawat ramah yang dibalas anggukan oleh tetsuya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang sang kekasih tidak henti-hentinya tetsuya mendapat sapaan hangat dari perawat dan pasien yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya,inilah kehangatan yang tetsuya sukai.

"tok…tok…tok…." Pintu bercat putih diketuk pelan.

"masuk!"

tetsuya membuka pintu perlahan, kepala birunya menyembul duluan dari balik pintu, seperti anak kecil yang takut mengganggu ayah nya yang tengah bekerjanya separuh badannya masih bersembunyi dibalik pintu, memandang iseng pada sang kekasih yang terlihat sibuk memeriksa beberapa laporan rekam medis pasiennya.

Shintarou memasukkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tengah di pegangnya dalam sebuah amplop, lalu melirik ke arah pintu. Wajah lelah itu hilang seketika, berganti dengan senyum tampan yang ia tujukan hanya untuk sang kekasih.

"tetsuya masih mau terus disana? Aku sudah lapar lo!" tetsuya pun akhirnya masuk lalu menutup kembali pintu.

Tubuh mungilnya langsung menuju ke arah sang kekasih kemudian duduk tepat di depan shintarou, keduanya dihalangi meja kerja shintarou yang terlihat sangat rapi.

Kotak dengan bungkusan biru muda di letakkan di atas meja, jemari lentiknya hendak membuka namun ditahan oleh sang kekasih.

"bagaimana kalau makan siangnya di taman rumah sakit saja?" tawar shintarou yang langsung diberikan anggukan setuju oleh tetsuya.

Keduanya beranjak hingga tamu tak diundang masuk ke ruangan shintarou.

"shintarou," kalimat itu terputus saat sepasang manic heterocomennya menangkap entitas biru yang tengah menatapnya datar.

Sudut bibir terangkat menampakkan sebuah seringai yang sulit diartikan. Matanya mengobservasi, memandang dari ujung kaki sampai kepala tiada henti, membuat yang dipandang merasa risih.

"ehmm…, tetsuya duluan saja. Tunggu aku di taman ya" pinta shintarou lembut, membuat tetsuya merasa nyaman seketika.

"hai" balasnya lalu membungkuk ke arah seijurou yang masih lekat memperhatikannya yang kembali membuat tetsuya merasa risih.

Langkah kaki dipercepat namun manic beda warna itu masih mengikuti, tak peduli dengan shintarou yang memandang tak suka hingga tetsuya hilang dibalik pintu.

"ada apa? Tumben sekali kau kesini" ucapan shintarou memaksa seijurou untuk fokus padanya.

"ayah memintamu ke Kyoto" seijurou tersenyum remeh.

"baik" jawab shintarou pendek, kemudian menuju pintu meninggalkan seijurou di ruangannya.

"cukup baik juga ya kau menjaganya" langkah shintarou terhenti sesaat, sementara seijurou kembali menyeringai. Matanya terpejam, aroma tetsuya saat berpapasan dengannya barusan begitu memabukkan, membuat darahnya berdesir. Gairahnya terasa memuncak, perasaan posesif ingin memiliki menyeruak dihatinya.

"Tetsuya" Gumam Seijuro dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

…

Keluarga Akashi menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang. Masaomi sang kepala keluarga duduk ujung tepat di tengang. Seijurou duduk di sebelah kiri sang ayah, sementara shintarou duduk di sberangnya. Tak ada yang membuka suara, karena memang sudah menjadi aturan di keluarga konglongmerat itu untuk tidak berisik saat berada di meja makan.

Makan malam selesai, pelayan yang setia berdiri tak jauh dari tuannya dengan sigap membereskan meja makan.

"bagaimana kabarmu shintarou?" Tanya masaomi pada putera angkatnya

"baik ayah" jawab shintarou sopan

Masaomi menyesap tehnya pelan. "bagaimana dengan Tetsuya?" shintarou sedikit terkejut, setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini ia mendengar ayahnya menanyakan tentang si biru muda.

"ba baik ayah" sungguh shintarou ingin biasa saja namun entah kenapa kini dia merasa sedikit gugup, ada rasa takut dihatinya. Sementara di seberangnnya seijurou hanya menatap dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan, seolah tengah menikmati reaksi demi reaksi yang ditunjukkan shintarou.

"ada apa ayah tiba-tiba memintaku pulang" shintarou masih gugup namun ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Tidak ada jawaban, masaomi masih asyik menyesap tehnya.

"aku menginginkannya" fokus shintarou kini ke seijurou, mata emeraldnya sedikit membulat. Namun shintarou tidak memberikan respon verbal apapun.

"aku menginginkan tetsuya, aku akan mengambil milikku shintarou" seijurou terlihat santai, namun pernyataannya cukup membuat shintarou terintimidasi.

"seijurou setuju untuk menikah, aku memanggilmu untuk menyiapkan semuanya shintarou" masaomi membuka suara.

"kau menjaganya dengan baik, aku bangga padamu" masaomi bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menepuk pundak putera angkatnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu meninggalkan dua saudara angkat itu yang masih betah dalam keheningan.

"jadi…" seijurou memutus ucapannya

"kau akan menyerahkannya padaku," satu alis terangkat, shintaro masih diam

"atau aku yang akan memaksamu menyerah!" sepasang emerald itu membulat, jantungnnya berdegup tak nyaman. Tatapan seijurou yang menusuk benar-benar membuatnya membeku seolah seluruh sarafnya kaku.

Seijurou beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan saudara angkatnya yang masih diam membeku.

Shintarou menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia membuka kacamatanya, memijat pangkal hidungnya. Tubuhnya merosot, kepalanya disenderkan pada sandaran kursi. Tubuhnya seakan melayang membawanya pada sebuah percakapan yang tidak ingin dia ingat.

[shintaro duduk dihadapan ayah angkatnya. Wajah lelah dari pria paruh baya itu terlihat jelas diantara guratan-guratan keriput yang sudah mulai terlihat di wajah tegasnya. "kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan namun jelas ini perintah.

Shintarou mengangguk, ia tidak peduli itu permintaan atau perintah, baginya titah ayahnya prioritas, dia tidak akan membantah atau menghindar meski disuruh mati sekalipun dia tidak keberatan.

"Seijurou menolak perjdohan dengan putera keluarga kuroko, aku ingin kau menjaga kuroko tetsuya sampai seijurou menerima. Aku tidak ingin calon menantuku yang polos itu ternoda sedikit pun, kau bisa kan? Shintarou!"

"baik ayah" jawab shintarou tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun"].

"Sudah waktunya ya! Tetsuya" shintaro tersenyum miris, mata emeraldnya terlihat meredup.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

SQUEEZE

Kuroko No Basuke: By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story: By Kiki Zaoldyk

Character Pairing: Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Midorima Shintarou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning: BL, Typo, alur kecepatan, alur gak nyambung, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC

"Kalau gak suka boleh tidak membaca"

22.00, shintarou melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Belum larut, tapi suasana di apartemen yang dia tinggali terlihat sepi. Hanya ada satu dua orang yang terkadang lewat, apartemen mewah itu memang tidak terlalu banyak yang menempati, kebanyakan pemilik hanya menjadikan sebagai bisnis investasi untuk disewakan daripada ditinggali.

"ceklek" suara tarikan gagang pintu jelas terdengar. Tubuh jangkung itu sedikit membungkuk, gurat lelah tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Setelah 3 hari Shintarou baru bisa pulang dari kediaman ayah angkatnya di Kyoto, untung hari ini jadwalnya di rumah sakit tidak terlalu sibuk sehingga ia bisa istirahat sejenak.

Tubuh jangkung berbalut kemeja hijau muda di hempaskan ke sofa empuk di ruang tengah. Kacamata di lepas sejenak hanya untuk mengistirahatkan matanya, surai hijau yang agak berantakan menempel tepat pada sandaran sofa. Sementara dasi hijau tua yang melingkar di leher jenjang sudah terlihat melonggar.

Sepasang emerald bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata, rupanya sudah tak tahan dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerang, ditambah rasa lelah yang mampu merontokkan otot hingga rasanya akan terpisah dari tulang, fix yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya saat ini hanya berbaring sebentar, mencoba menikmati sensasi busa nyaman itu saat bersentuhan dengan kulit punggungnya, sebagai salah satu dokter yang diandalkan, shintarou harus siap sedia saat diperlukan. Hampir 24 jam waktunya dihabiskan di rumah sakit kecuali ada tuntuntan lain semacam menghadiri pertemuan yang tidak bisa dihadiri ayahnya.

Emerald kembali terjaga ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara berisik mencurigakan. Tubuh lelah yang sudah nyaman bercumbu dengan empuknya sofa dipaksa bangun. Kaki jenjang berjalan perlahan menuju arah suara berisik itu.

"pencurikah?" batin shintarou dalam hati. Sikap waspada masuk dalam mode on. Kaki kaki jenjang masih konsisten melangkah dengan hati-hati, sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara. Mata memicing tajam, mencari objek yang menimbulkan suara menganggu itu.

"Tetsuya!" langkah kaki jenjang dinormalkan, dari arah berlawanan Shapire yang fokus menata makanan beralih ke arah suara yang menyerukan namanya. Tangan ramping yang sibuk menata hidangan berhenti sesaat.

"sudah pulang!" satu senyum manis dilempar sebagai ucapan selamat datang, membuat rasa lelah shintarou hilang seketika, harusnya dia sudah bisa menebak jika suara berisik itu dibuat oleh tetsuya nya yang memang punya jalur khusus untuk bisa memasuki hunian pribadinya.

"tetsuya sedang apa?" tangan shintarou meraih satu kursi berkaki jenjang, menggesernya sedikit hingga keluar dari kolong meja. Pantat didudukkan disana.

"menyiapkan makan malam" balas si biru muda yang masih sibuk menata beberapa hidangan. Shintarou tersenyum, salah satu yang disukai dari tetsuya, perhatian luar biasa.

"bagaimana tetsuya tahu aku ada di rumah?" Tanya shintarou penasaran.

"hmmm" tetsuya menggantung jawabannya, ibu jari dan jari telunjuk mengapit dagunya sendiri pura-pura memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan kekasihnya, membuat shintarou gemas ingin mencubit pipi empuk kenyalnya.

"tidak tahu, he" jawab tetsuya polos membuat shintarou swetdrop melihat tingkah imut tetsuya.

"sebenarnya setiap malam sejak kau pergi ke Kyoto aku selalu kesini untuk menyiapkan makan malam agar kalau kalau shintarou kun pulang bisa langsung makan malam" tangan tetsuya cekatan menaruh nasi dalam mangkuk lalu memberikannya pada shintarou.

"Perhatian sekali…, tapi darimana tetsuya tahu aku ke Kyoto?" ia menatap tetsuya yang kini sedang mengisi mangkuknya sendiri.

"setelah mengajar aku pergi ke rumah sakit seperti biasanya, miyaji san bilang kau tidak masuk karena ada urusan di Kyoto". Ucap Tetsuya sambil menuangkan air putih pada gelas shintarou.

"oh" balas shintarou pendek.

"selamat makan" Tetsuya mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk berdoa lalu meraih sumpit yang ada disebelah mangkuk nasinya.

"selamat makan" susul shintarou kemudian.

Keduanya makan dengan hikmad tanpa ada percakapan, karena memang dalam didikan di keluarga mereka tidak boleh ada yang berbicara saat makan. Selesai makan shintarou membantu tetsuya untuk membereskan alat makan. Tetsuya yang mencuci, shintarou yang mengeringkan lalu meletakkan di rak piring.

Satu lagi waktu yang disukai tetsuya, waktu makan malam, meski sangat jarang bisa menikmati makan malam berdua karena kesibukan sang kekasih, tetsuya tetap merasa senang. Dia tidak ingin menuntut lebih, shintarou mencintainya dengan tulus kemudian bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil bersama semacam mencuci piring seperti ini rasanya sudah cukup baginya, sederhana bukan?

"Tetsuya" ucap shintarou lembut

"hmmm" hanya dibalas lenguhan, kepala disembunyikan ke dalam dada bidang shintarou. Tangan kecil memeluk erat tubuh lelaki berkacamata itu. Shintarou sebenarnya ingin membersihkan dirinya setelah makan malam selesai, namun tetsuya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya manja membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya, hingga berakhirlah kini keduanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tetsuya memeluknya erat, tak mau melepaskan.

"aku belum mandi lo" lengan kemeja hijau sudah dilipat hingga ke siku.

"aku tidak peduli" tetsuya semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam rengkuhan sang kekasih.

"tapi aku bau, belum ganti pakaian juga" shintarou masih berusaha membujuk tetsuya yang sudah masuk dalam mode manja.

"tidak masalah, lagi pula aku suka bau shintarou kun" tetsuya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, ia merasa hangat. Melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya membuat shintarou hanya bisa terkikik geli sambil sesekali mengelus sayang surai biru muda tetsuya.

"shintarou kun tidak memberitahuku mau ke Kyoto" kepala biru muda sedikit menyembul, menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya, bibir dikerucutkan lucu.

"kau menggemaskan sekali" Gemas, shintarou refleks mencubit pipi kenyal tetsuya.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku sedang marah!" ucap tetsuya datar yang lagi-lagi memancing tawa geli shintarou.

"jangan tertawa!, aku marah lo!" ekspresi itu masih datar, setia terpasang di wajah manis tetsuya.

"habis mana ada ekspresi marah seperti itu" kali ini hidung mancung ditarik gemas. Namun si biru muda masih tak bergeming untuk tidak merubah ekspresi wajah datarnya.

"baik, baik aku minta maaf" shintarou sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya, menempelkan dahinya pada dahi tetsuya. Tetsuya diam memandang kekasihnya, mencari kesungguhan pada sepasang emerald itu. Shintarou masih menunggu jawaban.

"aku maafkan" ucap bibir mungil itu disusul dengan sebuah senyuman, kepala kembali di sembunyikan.

"biarkan kita tidur seperti ini, aku sangat merindukanmu" gumam tetsuya tak jelas, sementara tangan mungilnya semakin erat melingkar posesif di pinggang shintarou. Surai biru kembali diusap.

"hmm baiklah, aku juga merindukanmu" ucap shintarou dengan nada suara yang memberat lalu membalas dengan pelukan yang tak kalah erat, memerangkap tubuh kecil tetsuya dengan lengan besarnya. Keduanya perlahan menutup mata. Memasuki alam mimpi, meninggalkan rasa lelah yang sudah menumpuk.

Shintarou tahu waktunya bersama tetsuya tak lagi banyak. Namun, ia hanya ingin melupakan tentang semua kenyataan itu saat ini. Saat ini dia hanya ingin bersama tetsuya, memeluknya tanpa melepaskan. Mengikis jarak untuk menempel sedekat mungkin, menyalurkan segala bentuk rasa yang menyeruak dalam dadanya.

Flashback

["hueeee….hueeee…hueeee, hueeee" suara tangis terdengar tanpa henti. Sesekali isakan menjadi jeda dari suara yang memilukan itu. Memaksa lelaki tinggi bersurai hijau keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"kau kenapa?" tanyanya pada bocah bersurai kuning yang masih terus menangis. Tak mendapat jawaban justru tangisan itu semakin lama semakin keras.

"kau kenapa?" pertanyaan diulang, surai kuning dielus sayang mencoba menenangkan. Tubuh jangkung direndahkan menyamakan posisi dengan si bocah. Suara tangis itu perlahan memelan.

Dengan ragu-ragu tangan yang ia tersembunyi dibalik punggung kecilnya di tunjukkan. Sepasang emerald mebulat sesaat melihat ujung jari manis mungil itu meneteskan darah.

"tidak apa-apa, tunggu disini ya biar paman ambilkan obat" shintarou berlari kecil menuju mobilnya, mengambil sebotol air mineral dan sebuah kotak P3K kecil. Botol air mineral dibuka, lalu dibasuhkan pada tangan bocah kuning itu, setelah dirasa bersih kemudian diberikan obat lalu di lilit perban kecil.

"sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanya shintarou sambil melihat wajah bocah itu.

"hmmm" angguk bocah itu ragu-ragu sambil sesekali sesegukan.

"ryouta kun…., ryouta ku…..," terdengar suara panggilan berulang-ulang.

"sensei!" bocah itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari shintarou menuju arah suara yang memanggil manggil namanya kemudian berlari ke arah suara itu.

"sensei" teriaknya pada seorang yang tengah menengok kiri kanan mencari dirinya.

"kau kemana saja?" Tanya Tetsuya khawatir.

"tadi aku main disana ssu" tunjuk bocah laki-laki itu pada tempat bermain yang memang dikususkan untuk anak-anak.

"ketika bergelantungan aku tidak hati-hati, tanganku tergores besi disana, lalu terluka ssu" cerita si anak yang bernama kise ryota itu panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan jari manisnya yang sudah dibalut perban.

"astaga!" tetsuya terkejut meski ekspresinya datar namun ada kekhawatiran disana. Jari mungil itu dipegang, mencoba mencari kalau kalau ada luka yang lain.

"sensei tidak usah khawatir ssu, paman disana sudah membantu merawat lukaku" ucap ryouta sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana shintarou masih berdiri menyaksikan percakapan antara guru dan murid itu. Tetsuya berjalan menuju arah shintarou sambil menggandeng tangan ryouta yang satunya.

"Terimakasih" ucap tetsuya tulus lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"ryouta kun bilang apa pada paman?" Tetsuya mengingatkan bagaimana harus bersikap pada orang yang sudah menolong.

"terimakasih paman" ucap ryouta sambil mengikuti apa yang dilakukan tetsuya sebelumnya.

"sama-sama" jawab shintarou sambil tersenyum.

Entah shintarou harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan kejadian ia bertemu dengan anak TK yang menangis karena jarinya terluka. Dua minggu ia memantau Kuroko Tetsuya, bersembunyi di dalam mobil, memperhatikan dari tetsuya datang sampai dengan pulang, demi melakasanakan tugas dari ayahnya.

Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk tiba-tiba mendekat lalu mengenalkan diri sebagai Akashi Shintarou untuk bisa memantau lebih dekat, ayolah shintarou itu sulit memulai pembicaraan sudah tentu merasa kesulitan dengan misi ini, sempat terfikir untuk mengatakan tidak sanggup melanjutkan misinya namun lihatlah sekarang, berkat kejadian itu, ia punya alasan untuk terus datang ke TK. alasan ingin bertemu bocah kuning yang ia tolong dan melihat lukanya sudah sembuh atau tidak, padahal ia tahu pasti jika itu hanya luka kecil yang akan sembuh dengan cepat. Kunjungan beberapa kali ke TK membuat ia akhirnya lebih kenal dan dekat dengan Tetsuya, setidaknya tugas melindunginya menjadi lebih mudah.

"lepaskan aku!" tetsuya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman erat lelaki berandal yang menariknya paksa.

"aku bilang lepaskan" tangan mungil itu memberontak, namun tak ada hasil, malah membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit dan memerah.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tetsuya masih berusaha memberontak, hingga langkah kaki yang menyeretnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"aku menginginkamu tetsuya, jadilah kekasihku maka aku tidak akan menyakitimu seperti ini" ucap lelaki bersurai abu itu enteng tanpa melepaskan gengamannya.

"aku tidak mau haizaki kun" tolak tetsuya tegas sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan haizaki.

"ayolah, jangan sampai aku memaksamu dengan kekerasan" kepala direndahkan, wajahnya semakin didekatkan dengan wajah tetsuya, sementara bibirnya tersenyum menikmati ekspresi tetsuya yang terlihat ketakutan hingga memejamkan matanya.

Jarak semakin terkikis, namun tetsuya masih berusaha memundurkan kepalanya. Menjauhi lelaki abu-abu yang akan menyerangnya.

"lepaskan dia!" suara baritone memaksa haizaiki mengehentikan kegiatannya, menatap lelaki tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"cih, siapa kau berani ikut campur urusanku!" dengus haizaki kesal, sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah meremehkan. Shintarou diam sesaat, tak bisa menjawab hingga membuat haizaki kembali melanjutkan aksi seret menyeretnya.

"lepaskan kekasihku!" ucap shintarou refleks, tegas tanpa ragu-ragu membuat haizaki melepaskan genggamannya.

"eh, kupikir kau masih sendiri tetsuya, hahaha" tawa haizaki canggung kemudian meninggalkan keduanya.

Tetsuya memegang pergelangannya yang terasa sakit, kulitnya yang putih membuat tanda merah itu terlihat di pergelangan tangannya, menyetak jelas bekas genggaman haizaki.

"tanganmu" shintarou memegang tangan tetsuya namun beberapa saat kemudian langsung melepaskannya.

"ah tidak apa-apa, terimakasih" ucap tetsuya tulus sambil tersenyum tipis.

Shintarou merasa malu lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"sudah menjadi kewajibanku" ucapnya yang mengundang tanya di wajah tetsuya.

"maksudmu?" Tanya tetsuya penasaran.

"bukan apa-apa" jawab shintarou gugup.

Melihat kejadian yang menimpa tetsuya hingga hampir terluka membuat shintarou memutar otak untuk mencari cara melindungi tetsuya tanpa harus membuatnya curiga. Hingga tiba-tiba ia ingat ucapannya saat mengusir haizaki. "mungkin aku harus menjadikan tetsuya kekasihku, agar tidak ada yang berani menganggunya" pikir shintarou.

Siapa sangka, shintarou yang awalnya berniat melindungi, seiring berjalannya waktu perasaannya perlahan berubah, sikap tetsuya yang hangat dan pengertian mulai menggeser kata "melindungi" itu menjadi "cinta" yang tak disangka semakin lama semakin besar. Seijurou yang tidak kunjung menunjukkan perubahan semakin membuat shintarou terbawa suasana hingga melupakan tugas sebenarnya yang dibebankan padanya ditambah tetsuya yang ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama besar dengannya]. Flashback End.

…

Tetsuya merasa jengah, orang yang sama selalu muncul selama seminggu tepat ketika ia hendak pulang dari tempatnya mengajar.

"apa yang Akashi kun lakukan disini" Tanya tetsuya datar, sebenarnya dia kesal dengan lelaki bersurai merah yang seminggu ini selalu menganggunya.

"mengajak tetsuya makan siang seperti biasanya" jawab Seijurou polos sambil memamerkan senyum tampan yang membuat orang-orang yang melewati mereka berdua terpesona.

"maaf Akashi kun, aku tidak bisa" tolak tetsuya halus, tubuhnya bergerak hendak meninggalkan lelaki tampan dihadapannya.

"Tetsuya tahu kan, aku tidak suka ditolak" lengan mungil digenggam erat menahan tubuh kecil itu hingga berhenti, ringisan pelan keluar dari bibir tetsuya yang merasakan sakit di lengannya.

"maaf tapi aku tidak bisa, hari ini aku akan makan siang dengan shintarou kun" tetsuya memegang tangan Seijurou yang meremas lengannya, minta dilepaskan. Wajah seijurou terlihat tidak suka saat ia mendengar perkataan Tetsuya, dengan berat hati pegangan itu dieratkan, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya seijurou ingin segera menyeret tetsuya ke dalam mobilnya.

"Shintarou tidak bisa, dia sedang ada operasi hari ini" jawaban yang sama selama tujuh hari ini ia lontarkan.

"aku akan memastikannya" ponsel biru muda dikeluarkan, ibu jari menggulir layar, mencari nama shintarou pada kontaknya, belum sempat Tetsuya menekan tombol call, seijurou memaksanya berhenti.

"kau yakin mau menganggunya, saat ini dia sedang ada di ruang operasi lo" tetsuya mungurungkan niatnya, ponsel biru muda kembali dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"jadi, Tetsuya mau ikut makan siang denganku atau tidak?" nada intimidasi jelas terdengar dari setiap perkataan yang dikeluarkan seijurou, namun tetsuya terlihat tidak terpengaruh. Dia hanya diam.

"sayang sekali Tetsuya, aku tidak suka penolakkan" lengan mungil ditarik paksa hingga masuk ke dalam mobil, membuat tetsuya sedikit terkejut.

"apa yang Akashi kun lakukan!" protes tetsuya tidak suka.

"ssttttt, diamlah!" sabuk pengaman dipasang, seijurou menginjak pedal gas, tanpa peduli dengan reaksi tetsuya.

Tidak ada percakapan, sepanjang jalan keduanya membisu. Seijurou sibuk menyetir sementara Tetsuya hanya ingin mengabaikan, memberontak pun akan sulit, jadi lebih baik dia mengikuti kemauan si raja absolute ini, toh setelah makan siang semuanya akan selesai meski dia sangat malas sih.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti di depan restoran dengan gaya klasik jepang. Tetsuya buru-buru keluar dari mobil, tak ingin seijurou membukakan pintu mobil lagi seperti hari hari sebelumnya.

Mobil diparkir, keduanya memasuki restoran dengan tetsuya berjalan di depan, ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat lelaki bersurai merah itu hingga langkah kakinya dipercepat.

"Tetsuya mau pesan apa" Tanya seijurou sambil memperlihatkan daftar menu pada tetsuya.

"Udon" jawab tetsuya pendek. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri makan siang ini secepat mungkin.

"baiklah" ucap seijurou, namun yang dipesan nyatanya tidak hanya udon.

Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, seijurou tidak henti-hentinya memandang sosok cantik didepannya. Mata bulat biru itu membuat seijurou tenggelem, lalu bibir mungil cerry itu. Benar-benar mengundang dan membuat penasaran seperti apa rasanya, lembut sudah pasti, manis dan membuat candu. Seijurou berani bertaruh jika bibir itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya dia tidak akan bisa melepaskannya.

Merasa risih dipandangi begitu lekat, tetsuya lebih memilih sibuk melihat ponsel biru mudanya, memainkan tak jelas, hingga pesanan akhirnya datang. Tetsuya merasa lega.

Berbagai hidangan mengugah selera sudah siap di atas meja, namun tetsuya hanya fokus pada pesanannya saja. "selamat makan" ucapnya lalu berdoa sebentar.

Bibir mungil menyesap mi besar itu, menyedotnya hingga mi itu naik dan berpindah ke mulutnya, meninggalkan sisa-sisa kuah yang membuat bibir cerry itu berkilat. Lagi, pandangan seijurou tertuju kesana.

"sial" rutuknya dalam hati. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludahnya. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana, membayangkan bagaimana jika bibir mungil itu menyesap miliknya. Ah seijurou tidak tahu rasanya akan seperti apa yang jelas dia yakin akan merasa terbang dan ketagihan. .

"ada apa Akashi kun?, kenapa kau tidak makan?" tetsuya menghentikan makannya. Ia mengeluarkan sedikit ujung lidahnya untuk membersihkan sudut bibirnya yang terkena kuah udon.

Melihat pemandangan menggoda di depannya Seijurou kembali mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hati. Entah kenapa setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan tetsuya membuatsisi liarnya memberontak dan sangat sulit dikendalikan.

"kau mau udonku?" Tanya tetsuya polos. Mangkuk yang masih berisi setengah disodorkan. Ia mengira kali ini seijurou memperhatikannya karena ingin mencicipi udonnya.

"aku maunya tetsuya" seijurou menjilat bibir bawahnya seduktif membuat tetsuya memutar bola matanya malas, jelas ia tidak suka.

"habiskan makan siang Akashi kun, aku ingin segera pulang" pinta tetsuya dengan nada tidak suka.

…

"tetsuya marah padaku?" shintarou mendekatkan dirinya hingga posisinya duduk kini berdekatan dengan tetsuya.

"tidak" jawab tetsuya pendek tanpa melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya. Shintarou pindah dari posisi duduknya ke sisi sebelah, ke arah wajah tetsuya.

"kalau tidak, kenapa tetsuya memalingkan wajah dariku" pipi empuk ditangkup, kali ini shintarou tidak akan membiarkan tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"iya aku marah" jawab tetsuya tanpa merubah intonasinya. Jelas shintarou tahu tetsuya sedang marah. Lelaki itu tersenyum, mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan tetsuya saat ini.

"bagaimana tidak marah, shintarou kun mengabaikanku selama seminggu ini, Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku" mata biru mulai berkaca-kaca, menyalurkan segala perasaannya. Rasa rindu, kesal, sedih, marah semua yang ia rasakan seminggu ini.

"aku sedang sangat sibuk seminggu ini, maafkan aku" dustanya, shintarou memang sibuk namun tidak sesibuk yang ia katakan, Seijurou memintanya untuk perlahan menjauhi tetsuya

"maafkan aku ya" ibu jari besar menghapus aliran bening yang mulai mengalir di pipi tetsuya

"aku tahu kau sibuk" tetsuya menunduk

"tapi setidaknya, satu hari saja bisakan….bisakan….," tetsuya tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, cairan bening itu kini mengucur semakin deras seolah tak bisa dihentikan membuat dada shintarou terasa sesak, ia tahu jelas apa yang ingin diucapkan tetsuya.

Tetsuya tidak ingin egois dan memaksa shintarou meninggalakan kesibukannya, toh dia sudah biasa namun kali ini dia ingin egois. Ia merasa shintarou seakan-akan perlahan meninggalkannya meski hanya perasaannya saja tapi didalam hatinya tetsuya merasa takut, takut jika firasatnya itu benar.

"maafkan aku, aku akan menebusnya" Tubuh tetsuya dipeluk erat, surai biru muda dicium berkali-kali, entah sudah berapa banyak shintarou mengucap maaf hanya untuk tetsuyanya.

"akhir pekan nanti mau jalan denganku" tawar shintarou, Tetsuya diam tidak menjawab.

"aku akan mengambil libur khusus akhir pekan ini, aku ingin mengajak tetsuya berkencan, tetusya mau kan?" pelukan dipaksa terlepas, membuat keduanya saling berpandangan, menunjukkan binar-binar bening di bola mata biru itu. Tetsuya masih diam.

"kita tidak pernah pergi berkencan bukan!, kali ini ayo pergi bersama dan menghabiskan waktu seharian" shintarou terlihat antusias mencoba menghibur sang kekasih yang masih berkutat dalam kesedihannya, Tetsuya tidak menjawab namun kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tubuh ringkih itu kembali dibawa ke dalam pelukan, ciuman dipucuk kepala tak henti-hentinya kembali diberikan.

"kau akan membayar setiap sentuhan yang kau lakukan pada milikku, shintarou!" ucap seijurou dari kejauhan yang menatap tajam hijau-biru muda yang masih enggan untuk saling melepaskan.

…

Hari yang ditunggu tetsuya akhiranya tiba. Kencan pertama, ya kencan pertama. Rasanya agak sedikit lucu, dia dan shintarou sudah berpacaran cukup lama namun baru pertama kali berkencan. Ah rasanya tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Dia seperti remaja labil yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Tumpukkan baju terlihat menggunung di atas tempat tidur, entah sudah berapa kali tetsuya mengganti pakaiannya, dia yang biasanya tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilan. Namun, kali ini berbeda, dia selalu merasa tidak cocok dengan setiap baju yang ia coba.

Kemeja biru muda dengan jins warna senada melekat ditubuhnya, mata itu memandang kaca, melihat pantulan dirinya cukup lama, memutar pelan melihat dirinya depan belakang, dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Tetsuya terdiam "ah tidak cocok" ucapnya lalu mengganti lagi.

Adegan yang sama terus berulang hingga semua baju dilemarinya sudah berpindah ke atas tempat tidur, menggunung berantakan. Tetsuya yang menyadari kelakuannya tiba-tiba menutup muka, wajahnya memerah.

"ahh, apa yang kulakukan" dia merutuki tingkahnya yang seperti ABG labil, tubuhnya dihempaskan ke atas tumpukkan baju yang menumpuk di atas tempat tidur. Kakinya mengehentak-hentak heboh.

"apa yang ku lakukan, bodoh sekali bodoh" ucapnya berkali-kali. Cukup lama tenggelam dalam pergolakan batin yang sadar tingkahnya kekanak-kanakan, akhirnya tetsuya bangun dari posisi tidur menelungkupnya, sisa-sisa warna merah masih menghias wajahnya.

"pakai yang biasa saja, yang penting nyaman" ucapnya menghibur diri. Hingga akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada baju kaos potih dengan garis-garis biru muda, celana kain pendek selutut berwarna cokelat lalu kemeja lengan pendek biru muda yang kancingnya di biarkan terbuka. Tas selempang menyilang manis dibahunya. Tetsuya kembali melihat pantulannya di cermin.

"begini lebih baik" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tetsuya kemudian membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat sembari menunggu shintarou menjemputnya. Tak berapa lama suara taka sing menyapa pendengarannya

"sudah siap?" shintarou sudah berdiri di daun pintu

"eh, shintarou kun" tetsuya sedikit kikuk, dia terpana melihat penampilan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat tampan.

"sudah siapkan?" Tanya shintarou ulang yang dibalas anggukan oleh tetsuya yang masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, melipat kembali baju-bajunya.

" maaf aku masuk tanpa izin" sambung shintarou.

"eh tunggu, tumben sekali kamar tetsuya berantakan seperti" Tanya shintarou penasaran yang melihat tempat tidur kekasihnya berantakan.

"tidak apa apa kok, ayo berangkat" tetsuya bangun dan langsung menarik tangan kekasihnya keluar, dalam hatinya dia berharap shintarou tidak menyadari jika kamar yang berantakan karena dia sibuk memilah milih pakaian untuk kencannya ini. Tetsuya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana malunya dia jika shintarou tahu tingkah labilnya ini.

Tetsuya tidak tahu apa-apa soal berkencan jadi dia membiarkan shintarou sepenuhnya yang mengatur. Dari memilih tempat hingga akan melakukan apa saja rasanya tetsuya percaya dengan kekasihnya dan dia merasa hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan, kemungkinan akan menjadi hari yang paling dia ingat. Kenangan manis yang akan ia simpan baik-baik dalam memorinya.

"Tetsuya mau naik apa" yang ditanya terlihat bingung mau memulai darimana, melihat berbagai wahana dengan mata berbinar-binar. Rasanya ia ingin menaiki semuanya.

"semuanya" jawab tetsuya tanpa ragu

"kita akan naik semuanya, tapi tetsuya mau mulai darimana?" pucuk kepala dielus, membuat surai biru muda sedikit berantakan.

"itu" tetsuya menunjuk roller coster menjadi pilihan pertamanya sukses membuat shintarou meneguk ludah.

"aku mau naik itu itu" pintanya seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta permen pada ibunya. Shintarou tidak masalah sih, tapi dia lebih berharap menaikki wahana yang santai dan romantis macam perahu cinta. Ah, dia tidak menyangka kekasihnya yang polos luar dalam ini benar-benar polos, jauh lebih tak peka dari dirinya. Tapi menolak pun tidak mungkin, dia tidak mau kencan pertamanya ini kacau di awal dan berakhirlah keduanya menaikki roller coster yang sukses membuat shintarou pusing dan mual. Sementara si biru, malah ingin ulang menaikki wahana ekstrim itu. Kurang greget katanya. Acara kencan itu pun terus berlanjut dengan tetsuya yang menarik-narik tangan shintarou, meminta menaiki wahana-wahana lain yang membuat dokter muda itu rasanya ingin mati.

"kau senang" Tanya shintaro, memandang lekat kekasihnya yang tengah menikmati satu scoop es krim vanilla.

"senang sekali" jawabnya antusias, tetsuya tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini, semua kesedihannya beberapa waktu lalu rasanya hilang sudah. Berganti dengan rasa senang luar biasa karena bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang yang paling dia sayangi.

"syukurlah" gumam Shintarou pelan.

Langit semakin gelap, udara malam yang mulai terasa dingin menyapa kulit pelan membuat tetsuya sedikit bergidik, kedinginan. Shiantaro yang faham melihat kekasihnya yang mulai terlihat kedinginan membuka mantelnya lalu memasangkan ke pundak mungil itu.

"harusnya tetsuya bawa baju hangat" tubuh mungil ditarik mendekat, menyalurkan kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat membuat Tetsuya merasa nyaman, matanya terpejam menikmati perlakuan shintarou. Cukup lama, tak ada lagi yang bicara, seolah udara dingin membuat lidah menjadi kelu, bibir menjadi beku. Wajah tampan itu pun terlihat ikut mendingin, tidak sehangat tadi. Binar kesedihan terlihat dibalik lensa kacamatanya. Tubuh tetsuya semakin dipeluk erat seolah enggan untuk dilepas.

"tetsuya" tubuh mungil dipaksa berhenti, tetsuya merasakan perasaan tidak enak dihatinya, keheningan menjeda cukup lama. Bahu mungil dipegang erat. Nafas panjang dihirup kemudian dihembuskan perlahan.

"maafkan aku" shintarou tersenyum getir, ada rasa sesak dihati tetsuya melihat pemandangan di depannya, sesuatu dalam dirinya menhannya untuk tidak memotong atau menjeda. Matanya mengerjap, menunggu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"aku tidak bisa menahanmu disisiku lebih lama" ucap shintarou lirih, bibirnya bergetar saat akan mengatakan hal itu, rasanya sulit namun ia harus melakukakannya. Tetsuya masih terdiam, ia tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan apapun dari perkataan kekasihnya itu. Shintarou tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Demi apapun dia tidak ingin melepaskan tetsuya, namun dia harus melakukannya

"aku tidak mengerti" tetsuya akhirnya buka suara. Meski ia menolak menyimpulkan, tapi tetap saja otaknya memproses lebih cepat dari waktu yang perlahan melambat karena suasana yang semakin terasa dingin.

"aku harus mengakhiri ini, tetsuya akan mengerti nanti" shintarou terlihat ragu mengucapkan harus berpisah, dia tidak ingin menyakiti tetsuya walau hanya setitik sekalipun pegangan dibahu semakin dieratkan.

"tidak, aku tidak mengerti. Kita bahkan baru mulai kencan pertama kan! Jadi kenapa harus diakhiri…., Aku lelah, aku ingin pulang, dan sepertinya shintarou kun juga sedang lelah" tetsuya melepas tangan shintarou dari bahunya, kaki kecilnya berjalan menuju mobil, meninggalkan shintarou yang masih diam mematung.

"apa itu mengakhiri! Putus? Tidak tidak, bahkan shintarou kun tidak mengatakan kami putus" tetsuya bergumam sendiri, air matanya yang perlahan membasahi pipinya diusap asal, menyalurkan emosi yang tengah mengaduk-ngaduknya di dalam.

"tapi senyum itu, huh aku tidak suka" sambung tetsuya, sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

TBC

Hufttttt, ngetiknya buru-buru!

Maafkan daku jika banyak yang gak ngefill, dan moment putusnya?

Saya kesulitan bagaimana ngegambarinnya dalam kalimat biar pas.

Terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan ngereview

Sorry kalau jauh dari ekspektasi

Slow update ya!

Chapter Selanjutnya saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi


	4. Chapter 4

SQUEZEE

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki Z

Character pairing: Akashi S x Kuroko T

Midorima S x Kuroko T

Warning: BL, Typo, alur kecepatan, tidak nyambung, tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

"apa?" aomine menyemburkan minuman yang hampir ia tegak, mengenai lelaki kemayu dengan surai hitam yang kini tengah menatapnya kesal. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan intimidasi yang lebih kepada merajuk di depannya, si tampan dim itu malah mengorek-ngorek kupingnya, memastikan indera pendengarnya masih bekerja dengan benar.

"oi, ahomine. Bisa tidak kau telan dulu minumanmu baru berteriak" dengus mibuchi kesal karena menjadi korban semburan rekannya itu, jemari lentiknya sibuk mengusap wajahnya dengan lembaran-lembaran tisu.

"jadi Akashi, apa benar kau akan menikah?" tanpa rasa bersalah, si panter mengabaikan mibuci yang kini tengah pundung dengan aura suramnya, lelaki dim itu memilih fokus pada lelaki bersurai merah yang tengah menyeringai, memainkan gelas minuman dengan jari-jarinya, menggoyang-goyangkan sehingga cairan putih dalam gelas itu bergoyang lalu meneguknya, wajah aomine terlihat serius, masih menunggu jawaban dari mantan kapten basketnya dulu.

"ya, aku akan menikah" ucap seijurou sejenak, member jeda lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu seterkejut itu daiki" sambung seijurou santai tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya, tidak peduli dengan ekspresi wajah aomine yang terlihat tidak percaya, seakan bumi sudah berhenti berputar pada porosnya. Hingga gesture pemuda raven itu berubah dengan telapak tangan dimulut seolah menahan sesuatu keluar dari belah bibir seksinya.

"hmpfttttttt hmpfttt hahaha hahaha hahaha" aomine berusaha menahan tawanya namun gagal, apa yang baru saja ditangkap indera pendengarnya membuat ia begitu geli, seolah ada yang menggelitik dan rasanya tak bisa mengontrol tawanya yang cukup keras, berlomba dengan alunan music yang berputar tanpa henti, tangan kokohnya memukul-mukul meja, membuat benda di atasnya bergetar lalu memeluk perutnya.

Seijurou meneguk gelas ketiganya, tatapannya masih lurus, tidak peduli dengan atensi lelaki berkulit gelap yang masih tertawa hebat di sampingnya.

"kau mau berhenti tertawa, atau aku yang memaksamu berhenti!" ucapnya, lagi-lagi dengan nada santai namun langsung membuat tawa aomine spontan berhenti.

"ha ha ha…, maaf Akashi, aku terlalu terkejut mendengar kabar luar biasa ini" aomine tersenyum mengejek, masih tak percaya.

Jika hanya mendengar dari mibuchi mungkin dia tidak akan percaya. Ayolah, selama mereka berteman, ia tahu Akashi itu tidak pernah tertarik menjalin sebuah hubungan, apalagi hubungan jangka panjang macam menikah, mengenai kebutuhan bioligis jelas dia tidak akan kekurangan, siapapun tidak akan bisa menolak kaisar merah itu. Tapi sekarang dia dikejutkan dengan kabar pernikahan si absolute itu, sungguh diluar dugaannya.

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengakhiri petualanganmu secepat ini, ku pikir kau bukan orang yang ingin terikat" sambung aomine, lalu kembali mengisi gelasnya yang sudah kosong, wajahnya tak lagi berekspresi geli.

"memang!, tapi dia sulit dikendalikan jadi aku harus mengikatnya" seringai itu terlihat semakin lebar, membuat suasana di sekitar aomine dan mibuchi terasa dingin.

"jadi..., siapa dia?"

Tanya aomine sedikit penasaran, penasaran dengan sosok yang mampu membuat singa liar itu menjadi jinak, setahunya Akashi pernah beberapa kali dijodohkan namun dia tidak pernah menerima.

"seorang malaikat" jawab seijurou pendek, kelopak matanya terpejam seakan menikmati sesuatu, bayangan bagaimana wajah yang begitu ingin didominasinya itu terlihat jelas, mata biru bulatnya, kulit putihnya, bibir mungil merah menggoda yang terlihat sangat manis, ah bahkan seijurou bisa mengingat bagaimana aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan itu.

Iris heterocome itu kembali terlihat, binar matanya memproyeksikan sesuatu yang sulit di terjemahkan, seijurou refleks menjilat bibir bawahnya, dan seringai itu, seringai itu masih betah bertengger di wajah tampannya. Membuat aomine geleng-geleng heran.

"hey mibuchi" aomine terdengar berbisik, suaranya amat pelan seakan takut terdengar seijurou.

"Hmm" balas mibuchi malas, dia terlihat tidak peduli dan lebih fokus menegak cairan bening yang entah keberapa mengisi gelasnya.

"sudah berapa banyak yang diminum Akashi, sepertinya dia mabuk berat" ucap aomine masih berbisik. Mibuchi yang sudah kehilangan setengah kesadarannya hanya menggeleng pelan, membuat aomine berdecak kesal.

"aku tidak mabuk!" ucap seijurou yang sontak membuat aomine terkejut.

"dia memang malaikat" sambungnya

"hahaha" aomine tertawa canggung

"malaikat yang terlambat kusadari keberadaannya, malaikat yang sudah membuatku gila setengah mati ingin memilikinya" obsesi yang kuat terpancar dari garis-garis wajah tampan seijurou.

"kalau begitu aku kasihan dengan malaikat itu, dia harus diikat dan terjebak dalam waktu yang lama dengan iblis sepertimu" ucap aomine dengan nada bercanda lalu kembali menegak minumannya.

"tentu saja, dia tidak akan pernah kulepaskan. Tidak akan pernah" gelas bening ditangannya dipandang lekat kemudian meneguk seluruh isinya dalam sekali tegukan.

Tetsuya duduk dibangku kerjanya, satu tangannya menopang pipi kenyal lembutnya, kepalanya miring ke arah jendela, memandangi beberapa anak didiknya yang belum dijemput tengah bermain begitu riang di luar sana.

senyum tipis terukir di wajah manisnya. Biasanya tetsuya akan ikut bermain, namun beberapa hari ini dia lebih sering duduk dibangku kerjanya dan hanya menatap dari kejauhan.

"kau sakit?" sebuah suara memaksanya mengalihkan pandangan. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"tidak kagami kun" ucapnya pelan

"tak biasanya kau menyendiri seperti ini, biasanya kau akan ikut bermain dengan mereka" balas pemuda tinggi yang merupakan rekan kerja tetsuya itu.

Tak menjawab, si biru kini sibuk membubuhkan tanda pada beberapa lembaran kertas gambar milik siswa siswanya.

"tidak apa, aku hanya ingin merubah situasi" ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arah kagami yang tengah nikmat mengunyah sandwitcnya.

Lembaran kertas dimasukkan ke dalam tas selempang lalu tetsuya bangkit dari duduknya.

"eh kau mau kemana" Tanya lelaki beralis cabang itu sambil mengekori tetsuya, sebenarnya ia hendak duduk dibangku miliknya yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk.

"mau pulang, jam kerjaku sudah selesai kan" tetsuya menunjuk jam bulat yang tergantung di dinding.

Langkah kaki tetsuya terhenti ketika matanya melihat seorang yang tengah bersandar di badan mobil terparkir tepat di depan gerbang TK.

Sorot matanya tak suka, namun dia tidak akan terganggu hanya karena ada orang itu disana.

"Huftttttt" tetsuya menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, melewati orang yang tetsuya tahu jelas tengah menunggu siapa.

"mau kemana?" kaki jenjang itu terpaksa terhenti. Satu lengannya sudah terperangkap dalam genggaman kuat yang sulit di lepaskan.

"mau pulang, jadi bisa tolong lepaskan aku" ucap tetsuya datar

"tidak mau" lengan itu semakin di tarik mendekat hingga tubuh tetsuya terpaksa memutar sedikit menghadap tubuh lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya, enggan melihat wajah lelaki tampan itu.

"jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu saat berbicara denganku" dagu mulus ditarik, hingga manik biru muda itu kini menatap tepat ke arah sepasang hetercome yang memandang lekat.

Tetsuya kesal, namun ia berusaha menahan diri.

Tetsuya menepis tangan seijurou kasar, hingga tangan itu melepas dagunya namun lengannya masih digenggam erat dengan tangan satunya.

"aku sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat denganmu, Akashi kun jadi tolong lepaskan aku" tetsuya balas menatap tajam.

Suasana hatinya yang sudah buruk terasa semakin buruk kalau sekarang harus berhadapan dengan lelaki yang belakangan ini intens mendekatinya.

Seijuro tersenyum seolah tak terpengaruh malah seakan menikmati setiap ekspresi yang tersirat di wajah datar itu.

"kau tahu kan, aku paling tidak suka ditolak" tubuh tetsuya didesak hingga menempel ke badan mobil, lalu sepasang lengan kekar seijuro memerangkapnya disisi kiri dan kanan.

"aku mau pulang!" tetsuya tak gentar, tatapannya terlihat tajam, lurus menatap tanpa takut ke arah mata seijurou yang membuat lelaki bersurai merah itu malah makin tertantang, seringai masih terlihat diwajahnya. Tetsuya masih menatap tajam, tangannya perlahan naik memegang lengan seijurou yang tengah memerangkapnya, menekan, mencoba membebaskan diri.

"tidak, sayang" ucap seijurou frontal masih dengan seringainya yang membuat kedua bola mata tetsuya membulat.

Apa-apa an orang ini, sudah menganggu dan sekarang seenaknya memanggil dengan sebutan sayang, pikir tetsuya.

"lepaskan aku, atau aku akan berteriak" ancam tetsuya, dia terlihat sedikit khawatir, pikiran tetsuya tidak tenang, emosinya sudah mulai terpancing. Matanya melotot tak suka.

"hey ada apa ini?" terdengar suara sedikit keras Dari arah gedung TK, memecah konsentrasi kedua entinitas yang tengah beradu argumen dibalik gerbang.

"kagami kun" tetsuya bersyukur dalam hatinya, terlihat dari ekspresi wajah leganya.

"kuroko" ucap laki-laki itu dengan ekspresi terkejut melihat posisi tetsuya seperti akan dilecehkan.

"cih, ada penganggu" decih seijurou tak suka tanpa menengok kebelakang, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik melihat siapa orang yang berani sekali menganggunya

Kagami berlari ke arah tetsuya kemudian memegang pundak lelaki merah yang tengah memerangkap teman kerjanya itu.

"maaf, bisa kau lepaskan dia" alis kagami menukik tajam, tangannya yang memegang bahu seijurou mencoba menarik lelaki itu agar menjauh dari tetsuya, namun kalah dengan gerakan seijurou yang sangat cepat dan kini balik mengunci tangannya dengan posisi seijurou sudah di belakangnya.

Kagami terkejut, bahunya terasa ditekan, tangannya dipaksa ditarik kebelakang.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang, sayang" ucap seijuro santai, seolah tak terjadi sesuatu, mengabaikan kagami yang mulai merintih karena lengannya semakin ditekan.

'tidak!!!, Akashi kun" ucap tetsuya datar.

"baiklah kalau begitu" Akashi menyeringai

"mungkin lain kali" sambungnya, lalu dengan gerakan cepat menekuk tangan kagami semakin kuat menekan hingga terdengar suara crack dan teriakan keras lelaki itu.

Tetsuya membulat horror dengan pemandangan yang barus saja disaksikannya, seijurou yang dengan santainya mematahkan tangan kagami di depan matanya seolah bukan apa-apa.

"aku paling tidak suka jika ada yang menjedaku" ucapnya pelan, raut wajah itu berubah dingin, seijurou beranjak menuju pintu mobilnya.

Tubuh besar lelaki itu tumbang, tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanannya yang terasa tidak bisa digerakkan, air mata terlihat disudut matanya.

"ka ka kaaagami kun" ucap tetsuya terbata.

"lain kali aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" bisik seijurou ditelinga tetsuya yang masih berdiri membatu di samping mobil seijurou, ia terlalu syok melihat bagaimana rekan kerjanya kesakitan.

Semua kejadian yang menimpa tetsuya akhir-akhir ini cukup membuat ia stress, shintarou yang perlahan menjauh setelah kencan pertama mereka, lelaki merah kejam yang tiba-tiba muncul dan terus mendekatinya, meneror setiap hari dengan alasan makan siang bersama.

tetsuya tidak pernah menyangka kehidupnya yang awalnya setenang air dalam kolam tiba-tiba beriak seperti aliran deras sungai menuju air terjun yang curam. sejak insiden patahnya tangan kagami, tetsuya sudah memberikan cap iblis pada lelaki tampan bermarga Akashi itu.

Untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan menenangkan dirinya tetsuya meminta cuti seminggu, ia benar-benar ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Tetsuya merasa sangat lelah namun sayang rencanya istirahat dihari pertama terganggu dengan kedatangan orang tuanya ke apartemen dan memintanya untuk pulang.

"loh tetchan kenapa belum siap-siap" wanita paruh baya itu duduk disamping putera semata wayangnya di tepian ranjang.

"bisakah aku tidak ikut ibu, aku ingin istirahat" rajuk tetsuya sambil memeluk lengan ibunya.

"tidak bisa sayang, kau harus ikut" ucap wanita itu lembut sambil mengelus surai biru muda milik puteranya.

"hm baiklah" tetsuya mengalah, namun masih enggan melepas pelukan, kini tangannya memerangkap seluruh tubuh ibunya, memeluk erat pinggang ramping wanita cantik itu. Membuat ia terkikik geli melihat tingkah manja anak semata wayangnya.

"kalau begitu ayo siap-sipa" bujuk wanita itu sambil mencoba melepas pelukan anaknya.

"sebentar lagi ya bu, aku ingin seperti ini, rasanya hangat" pinta tetsuya yang akhirnya terpaksa dikabulkan oleh ibunya.

"baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama, nanti ayah marah kalau kita terlambat" kini ia balik memeluk puteranya, membuat tetsuya merasa nyaman. Rasanya semua masalah yang menimpanya terangkat begitu saja.

Tesuya menatap makanan didepannya dengan tatapan tak berminat, begitu pula dengan orang yang duduk di seberangnya, shintarou.

Suasana hatinya kembali tak bagus, kedua orang tuanya mengajak makan malam bersama di luar dan tak disangka mereka akan makan malam dengan keluarga Akashi.

"jadi tetsuya kun sedang sibuk apa sekarang?" ucap masaomi basa-basi. Mencoba mencairkan suasana dingin yang diciptakan kedua puteranya dan calon menantunya itu.

"aku sedang sibuk mengajar di taman kanak-kanak paman" ucap tetsuya sopan.

'wah bagus sekali, aku yakin saat punya anak nanti tetsuya kun dapat mengurus anaknya dengan baik" puji kepala keluarga Akashi yang dibalas senyuman oleh tetsuya.

Shintarou masih diam, begitupula dengan seijurou. Dia lebih memilih mengikuti alur dan sesekali tak segan menatap atensi biru muda di depannya tanpa rasa canggung.

"hmm baiklah" ucap masaomi, kali ini dia terlihat lebih serius.

"ada yang ingin kami katakana pada kalian" sambung lelaki paruh baya itu,

pasangan kuroko di sebelah rupanya tidak ingin berbicara terlalu banyak dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada masaomi.

Shintarou mengigit bibirnya, dia tahu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh ayahnya sementara tetsuya hanya mendengarkan, dia tidak terlalu tertarik namun keharusan bersikap sopan membuatnya menatap kepala keluarga Akashi itu serius.

"kami sengaja merancang makan mala mini untuk mengumumkan kepada kalian tentang perjodohan yang sudah kami rancang sebelumnya" ucap masaomi panjang lebar.

Tetsuya terdiam namun tatapannya kini mengarah pada shintarou, begitu pula shintarou sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu, seijurou yang meilhat hal itu merasa tak suka namun mampu disembunyikan dengan sangat baik.

Diam-diam tetsuya berharap makan malam ini menjadikan hubungannya dengan shintarou membaik, ia melempar senyum ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu, mengabaikan atensi merah yang menatap tak suka. Shintarou membalas canggung, dia yang lebih tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi.

"kami sudah merancang perjodohan untuk tetsuya kun dengan puteraku, seijurou….."

Seeakan waktu berhenti. Tetsuya seperti tersihir dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh pendengarnnya. Diseberang seijurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan, berbeda dengan shintarou yang terlihat sedih.

"tet chan, tet chan" tak ada respon, tetsuya membatu, dunia disekelilingnya seolah berhenti berputar.

"tet chan" bisik ibunya sambil menggoyang sedikit tubuhnya, menyadarkan tetsuya dari lamunannya.

"ah iya" jawabnya gugup. Tangannya mengepal mencoba menahan emosi yang mulai menguasai dirinya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap ke arah seberang dimana kedua bersaudara Akashi tengah duduk.

Seijurou yang tersenyum seolah mengejeknya, shintarou yang terdiam seolah mengatakan selamat tinggal. Rasanya tetsuya sudah tak mampu membendung cairan bening yang akan keluar dari sudut matanya.

"maaf, ayah, ibu, paman, aku permisi ke kamar mandi" bibirnya bergetar. Tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri menahan bebannya yang seolah akan terjatuh. Tetsuya meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti dengan pandangan shintarou yang menatap punggung ringkih itu.

"ayah, paman, bibi, aku juga permisi ke toilet" pinta shintarou sopan. Seijurou tersenyum remeh melihat kepergian saudara angkatnya.

Tesuya berjalan terhuyung, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantinya, aliran deras hangat meluncur tanpa henti melewati pipi mulusnya, kedua telapak tangannya bergantian mengusap air matanya asal, mencoba menyalurakan perasaan yang kini menyeruak dihatinya.

"tetsuya tunggu" langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara familiar yang amat dia rindukan.

Tetusya tak berbalik, tak ingin menatap wajah itu dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Tangan besar shintarou menyentuh pundaknya, memaksa tetsuya berbalik mengahadap dirinya. Kepala biru muda itu masih menunduk meski tubuhnya kini tepat berhadapan dengan shintarou.

"maafkan aku" ucap shintarou lirih, dengan ragu ia mengangkat wajah tetsuya agar menatapnya. Emerald itu jelas terlihat sedih melihat bagaimana pemdangan di depannya, orang didepannya yang sangat ia cintai terlihat begitu syok dan rapuh.

Shintarou tak sanggup melihat namun sudah menjadi tugasnya membuat tetsuya selalu dalam keadaan baik.

'apa ini?" bibir peach itu bergetar

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kau sengaja kan" tetsuya berusaha menahan isaknya. Shintarou diam, ia tak ingin menginterupsi dengan membiarkan tetsuya berbicara sesukanya.

"dari awal kau sengaja mempermainkanku" tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Untuk kesekian kali bibir peach itu digigit, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit hatinya.

"kau jahat, kau sama jahatnya dengan si brengsek yang terus menganggu ku itu" ada amarah dari nada suaranya.

"kau bersekongkol dengannya" suara itu memelen, mulai didominasi oleh isakan pelan.

"kau bersekongkol membuatku seperti ini, dan selamat kau berhasil" suara itu terbata-bata, bibirnya bergetar.

Tetsuya merasa sudah tidak sanggup, dia harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini, persetan dengan apa yang akan diucapkan orangtuanya nanti.

Dia mencoba menguatkan diri, berbalik secepatnya, meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan lelaki yang dicintainya masih mematung di depannya. Tubuh itu hendak berbalik namun dengan gerakan yang cepat shintarou membawanya ke dalam pelukan, merengkuh penuh sayang dengan tubuh besarnya.

"aku tak pernah mempermainkamu, tak pernah" bisik shintarou, air matanya pun tak bisa ia bendung, menetes pelan di sudut matanya.

"aku tak pernah bermain-main, aku mencintaimu aku sungguh-sungguh mencitaimu tetsuya" shintarou memejamkan matanya, memeluk tubuh kecil itu semakin erat, enggan untuk melepaskan walau hanya sebentar.

"aku sungguh mencintaimu ucapnya berkali-kali" pucuk surai biru muda dicium sayang, menyalurkan segala rasa yang tersimpan selama ini, dia tidak peduli tetsuya percaya atau tidak. Untuk saat ini dia tak ingin melepaskan. Tidak ingin.

TBC

Hey hey hey, sorry lama updatenya

Bagian akakuro masih belum ya, jadi tetap stay oke!


	5. Chapter 5

SQUEEZE

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki Z

Character Pairing: Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Midorima Shintarou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning: BL, Typo, Antar Paragraf tidak Nyambung, Alur Kecepatan, AU, OOC, Tidak Sesuai EYD

"Tidak Suka Boleh Tidak Baca/ no Flame saya sudah mengingatkan sebelumnya"

[Qqqqqqqqqqqqq] : Flashback

.

.

.

Seijurou tak pernah berfikir akan mengikat seseorang, puluhan calon disodorkan ayahnya selalu ia tolak mentah-mentah. Alasannya sederhana dia tak tertarik dan tak ingin terikat.

["kau mau menjodohkanku, lagi?" suara baritone khas miliknya terdengar sinis. Terlalu sering berhadapan dengan hal yang seperti ini Seijurou menganggap seolah biasa.

"ini yang terakhir, aku yakin kau tidak akan kecewa dengan pilihanku kali ini" lelaki yang merupakan refleksi diri seijurou di masa depan itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop yang berisi profile calon untuk puteranya.

"aku menolak!" Ucap Seijurou tegas, ia tak goyah dengan pendiriannya.

"lihat dulu sebelum nantinya kau menyesal" Akashi senior masih tak mau menyerah, melihat kehidupan pribadi puteranya yang bergonta-ganti pasangan memukul telak dirinya, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengannya yang hanya punya satu orang dan menjadi satu-satunya sampai detik ini.

"aku menolak!" jawabnnya tak berubah, khas Akashi sekali, Keras kepala.

"baiklah-" Masaomi menggantung kalimatnya, Seijurou yang faham watak ayahnya terlihat tenang.

"ayah akan menunggu sampai kau berubah pikiran" Masaomi melunak namun Seijurou jelas tahu ayahnya tak akan menyerah secepat ini.

"lakukan sesukamu" seijurou bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mendebat ayahnya memang tak ada gunanya, seperti kau menghadapi bayanganmu sendiri dalam pantulan cermin. Intinya keduanya keras kepala, tak ada yang ingin kalah.

"aku permisi, ayah!" meski hubungan keduanya tak pernah baik, sejiurou masih tahu tatakrama untuk tetap berlaku sopan pada ayahnya.

Masaomi menarik nafas panjang, amplop yang terabaikan di atas meja ia ambil kembali, membuka isinya sambil bergumam.

"aku yakin kau bisa membuatnya berubah" ucapnya pada selembar foto yang diambil dari dalam amplop].

.

.

.

Seijurou mengingat kembali bagaimana ia menolak perjodohan yang terakhir kali.

"kau bilang aku akan menyesal kan, mungkin sedikit" ucapnya sendiri, disusul dengan seringai khas dirinya yang sulit didefinisikan.

"Ah, Tetsuya! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila" kepalanya bersandar pada sandaran kursi seraya memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan manic heterocomenya hingga awal mula kegilaannya dimulai terbayang kembali.

[Seijurou memandang sekelilingnya tanpa minat, topeng yang menutup sebagian wajahnya tak cukup apik menyembunyikan wajah tampannya.

Bak gula yang memanggil semut, beberapa anak dari kolega ayahnya menghampiri dan mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Berharap lelaki tampan itu berminat dengan mereka, meski kecil kemungkinannya namun tak ada salahnya mencobakan pikir mereka.

Seijurou yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak bergairah hanya merespon sesekali lalu dengan sopan menyingkir mengingat dia dalam acara resmi, sebuah pesta dimana keluarganya menjadi tuan rumah.

Langkahnya terus berubah, posisinya berpindah-pindah tiap kali ada yang mencoba mendekat, hingga seijurou memilih salah satu sudut yang paling sepi, hanya ada satu dua orang yang berbincang dan itu pun rekan bisnis seumuran ayahnya.

Ia memegang gelas kurus berkaki panjang, meneguk cairan merah terbaik yang disajikan dalam pesta itu. Seolah hanya minuman itu yang menarik perhatiannya hingga satu bau menggelitik penciumannya, memberikan reaksi aneh pada saraf-sarafnya.

Hidung mancung itu mengendus, melihat sekeliling mencoba mencari asal bau memabukkan itu hingga matanya menangkap pergerakan seseorang, wajahnya tak terlihat karena membelakangi, yang ditangkap netra beda warna itu hanyalah warna biru muda yang bergerak lembut.

Seijurou mengikuti dari belakang, langkahnya sedikit dipercepat. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa pensaran dengan seseorang terlebih orang itu mampu membangunkan sisi liarnya hanya dari baunya saja. Seolah seperti alfa yang memburu omega, seijurou mengendus bau bak feromon itu, sangat menggoda. Semakin dekat, dekat, rapalnya dalam hati hingga tangannya refleks menarik lengan mungil itu.

Manik heterocome langsung tertuju pada sepasang kelereng indah berwarna biru muda, bulat sempurna. Seakan tersihir dengan keindahannya seijurou diam untuk beberapa saat hingga alunan merdu tiba-tiba menyadarkannya

"ada apa?" hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari belah bibir semerah cerry namun sanggup membuat seijurou tersihir. Mungil, kenyal, dan merah. Tanpa sadar membuatnya meneguk ludah.

"siapa kau?" ucapnya refleks

Yang ditanya mengkerutkan alisnya, tiba-tiba ditahan lalu ditanya siapa? Dasar orang kurang kerjaan pikirnya. Bibir cerry bungkam, tak berniat meladeni.

"siapa kau?" tak mendapat jawaban seijurou kembali bertanya disertai dengan tekanan yang mengerat pada lengan mungil itu hingga terdengar suara ringisan pelan dari si empunya.

"kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabmu" ucapnya datar, namun ditelinga seijurou terdengar sangat menantang. Baru pertama kali ada yang menolaknya dan entah kenapa dia tidak merasa kesal justeru ada perasaan aneh seperti menggebu dalam dirinya.

"aku bertanya baik-baik manis" ibu jari dan telunjukknya kini mengapit dagu putih susu itu, membuat kepala biru sedikit mendongak, seijurou mendekatkan kepalanya, mengikis jarak hingga posisi bibir cerry itu amat dekat dengan dirinya. Seringai di wajah tampannya perlahan muncul mencoba menggoda sosok yang berhasil menarik atensinya malam ini.

"plakkk" tangan seijurou ditepis kasar, tak cukup kuat namun berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari dagu itu.

"kurasa kau salah orang, atau mungkin salah tempat" si biru tak terpengaruh sedikitpun, ekpresi wajahnya masih datar, matanya berkilat tak suka.

"Oh ya" goda seijurou, sebelah alisnya terangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit melngkung, ia penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan makhluk indah di depannya ini untuk selanjutnya.

"disini tempat orang-orang terhormat yang tidak akan tiba-tiba melakukan tindakan tak bermoral pada orang lain, terlebih orang itu tidak dikenalnya" ucapnya tenang, netra biru muda itu memandang tajam seijurou beberapa saat, lagi-lagi menyihir lelaki tampan itu, ia terdiam menikmati tatapan itu hingga tanpa sadar jika si pemilik netra biru indah itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"menarik" ucap seijurou sendiri, sudut bibirnya kembali melengkung. Aroma manis memabukkan yang tertinggal dihirup rakus, seakan seijurou sangat menikmati bau yang memberikan sensasi aneh pada tubunya itu.]

.

.

.

["Hmmm" suara lenguhan demi lenguhan terdengar jelas. Seijurou meraup rakus bibir lawan mainnya, tak peduli sekarang mereka berada di tempat umum. Persetan dengan sekelilingnya toh tidak ada siapa-siapa di kotak besi ini pikirnya hingga matanya menangkap satu warna biru yang tengah mematung di pojokkan. Bak pajangan dia hanya diam dengan wajah datar yang mendominasi namun seijuro dapat menangkap semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

"ah tunggu, biru muda" pikir seijurou, membuat ia mengingat sosok yang sama yang menolaknya pada pesta malam itu, tautan bibirnya tak dilepaskan meski pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Dia menyeringai, bersorak senang dalam hatinya. Normalnya dia terlihat mengabaikan sosok yang tengah menonton live action ciuman panas yang sedang ia pertontonkan. Namun diam-diam ia mengamati bagaimana ekspresi si biru muda yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya malam itu.

Ditengah kesibukannya mendominasi bibir lawan, seijurou bisa melihat bagaimana bibir cerry itu bergerak dari sudut matanya. Entah apa yang dirafalkan ia tidak tahu hanya saja gerakkan bibir itu benar-benar menambah gairahnya. Ia semakin ganas melumat bibir lawannya seolah tengah melumat bibir cerry yang bergerak-gerak di ujung sana.

"tingggg" sebuah bunyi terdengar disusul dengan terbukanya pintu lift. Lagi-lagi seijurou tak melepas perhatiannya dari sosok biru muda, kali ini wajahnya terlihat lega dan seijurou bisa melihat senyum tipis melengkung di sudut bibir cerry itu seakan semua tak luput dari perhatiannya. Bahkan langkah kakinya yang pelan bak pencuri itu, seijurou bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Manic heterecome itu lekat memandang hingga sesaat sebelum pintu lift tertutup sempurna. "sepertinya kita memang sudah ditakdirkan akan bersama" ucapnya disusul dengan seringai tampan yang menjadi khas dirinya. (Seijurou PoV pada Ch 2)].

.

.

.

[Seijurou tak menyangka akan ada waktu dimana ia mengalah pada ayahnya, meminta kembali apa yang jelas-jelas sudah ia tolak sebelumnya.

"mimpi apa kau menemui ayahmu" Masaomi enggan berbasa-basi, ia cukup tekejut melihat putera tunggalnya yang tiba-tiba meminta bertemu, bukan seijurou sekali.

"aku setuju" ucap lelaki 25 tahun itu serius, garis wajahnya jelas menunjukkan ia tak main-main.

"makasudmu?" masaomi pura-pura tak mengerti dengan ucapan puteranya, ia yang seorang Akashi jelas tahu apa makna dua kata yang dilontarkan puteranya. Namun ia ingin menguji puteranya kali ini.

"Aku setuju dengan perjodohan yang kau tawarkan beberapa waktu yang lalu"seijurou memperjelas ucapnnya. Ia jelas tak ingin berbasa-basi terlalu lama.

"hahahaha…" tawa canggung terdengar dari lelaki paruh baya itu.

"apa kau sedang mabuk? Atau kepalamu terbentur" ejek masaomi, masih ingin menggoda puteranya.

"tidak! Aku 100% sadar dengan apa yang kuucapkan" seijurou tak terpengaruh sedikit pun dengan sang ayah yang berusaha membuatnya malu.

"jadi….? Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" selidik masaomi. Sesekali ia menyeruput teh dari cangkirnya.

"aku tertarik padanya" balas seijurou tanpa pikir panjang.

"tertarik? Bukankah itu terlalu sederhana bagi orang yang sebelumnya teguh dengan penolakannya" masaomi menyesap tehnya.

"aku tak perlu banyak alasan, dia sudah membuatku tertarik itu sudah cukup" seijurou jelas ingin percakapan ini segera berakhir, dia yakin ayahnya cukup mengerti dengan semua kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"hahaha, sudah kuduga" seijurou sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan ayahnya namun ia masih berusaha terlihat tenang.

"dia berbeda, itulah sebabnya aku memberimu waktu sampai kau berubah pikiran. Seijurou" lelaki paruh baya itu meninggalkan puteranya sendiri dalam diamnya.

Ini pertama kalinya dia yang memilih beranjak dari tempat dimana mereka sering berdebat. Diam-diam masaomi tersenyum lega. Keputusan yang dia ambil memang tak pernah meleset dari perkiraannya.]

.

.

.

Berdiam diri saat kedaan hati tak begitu baik bukan pilihan yang tepat, orang bilang kita perlu menyendiri, menenangkan diri ketika sedang galau terlebih ketika patah hati. Namun, berdiam diri justeru membuat tetsuya makin kacau hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali pada kesibukannya, hatinya jelas sedang tidak baik saat ini, bagaimana tidak, ia tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada masalah yang ia sendiri tidak memahaminya.

Tetsuya tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, meski hati dan pikirannya kadang tak bisa diajak kompromi, ia ingin melupakan sejenak, hanya sejenak saja dan ia tahu jika tawa riang dan tingkah polos anak-anak didiknya adalah hal yang bisa mengalihkan semua rasa sakitnya saat ini. Tak apa meski hanya sebentar.

Wajah datar itu tersenyum, membaur dengan anak-anak yang tengah bermain sembari menunggu jemputannya datang. Beberapa orang bergelantungan manja membuat tetsuya merasa gemas hingga senyum itu bertahan begitu lama sampai netranya menangkap sosok tak asing membuat yang senyum itu lenyap seketika.

"kau manis sekali ketika tersenyum seperti itu" tetsuya mengabaikan atensi merah yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya. Dia lebih memilih asyik dengan bocah-bocah manis itu ketimbang harus merespon perkataan seijurou.

"kau terlihat pantas menjadi ibu, kalau begini aku tidak akan segan ketika malam pertama kita nanti" seijurou menyeringai, ia jelas tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menarik perhatian si biru langit.

Tetsuya menatap tajam meski ekspresinya datar, ia masih enggan untuk bicara.

"jangan menggodaku begitu sayang, kalau ini bukan tempat umum aku tidak bisa menjamin bisa menahan diriku" tak berhenti, lelaki tampan itu seolah terhibur dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Tetsuya.

"tetsuya mau berapa banyak? Aku sanggup berapapun yang kau inginkan. Jadi jangan sungkan memintanya ya" sambungnya membuat Tetsuya makin geram.

"cukup! Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya" telinga tetsuya benar-benar sudah panas mendengar setiap ucapan lelaki itu, terlebih dia mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu di depan anak kecil.

"ah akhirnya kau bicara juga" seijurou tersenyum puas.

"tentu saja aku ingin menjemput tunanganku"

"aku bukan tunanganmu, dan aku juga tidak akan pulang denganmu" ucap tetsuya tajam.

"Pedas seperti biasanya ya, " ucap seijurou santai dengan senyum yang tak sedikitpun berubah.

Sungguh, tetsuya kesal bukan main, ia merasa dipermainkan oleh lelaki ini. Apa dia tidak sadar? Bukankah tetsuya sudah jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak suka dan penolakannya tapi justeru ditanggapi santai seolah bukan apa-apa.

"ayo, tunanganku sayang. Sudah waktunya pulang" seijurou melirik jam tangan mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"aku bukan tunanganmu, dan jangan memanggilku sayang seenakmu!" tetsuya berusaha menekan rasa kesalnya, kali ini dia tak ingin terbawa suasana hingga memancing emosinya keluar ke permukaan.

"jadi tetsuya mau langsung menikah? Kau tidak sabaran sekali ya" ucapannya membuat tetsuya kembali menatap tajam namun Tetsuya tak bergeming hingga membuat seijurou mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"baiklah, sudah cukup sayang" raut wajah seijurou berubah serius

"jangan buat aku memaksamu" lengan tetsuya ditarik paksa membuat tubuh yang kecil itu sontak mengerang pelan saat merasakan tekanan pada lengannya. ia berusaha memberontak, tatapan dari bocah-bocah kecil itu membuat tetsuya khawatir, jelas ia tidak ingin memberikan tontonan tak pantas untuk anak didiknya terlebih jika seorang Akashi seijurou sudah mulai memaksa ujung-ujungnya tidak akan berakhir baik, akhirnya dengan berat hati tetsuya mengikuti lelaki bersurai merah itu.

"Tunggu papa dan mama kalian jemput ya, sensei pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aida sensei" tunjukknya pada wanita yang tengah duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"jaa ne, sensei pergi dulu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Hanya untuk mengalihakan tatapan-tatapan penuh tanya dari bocah-bocah kecil itu.

"jaa ne, sensei ucap mereka bersamaan" dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurna disertai dengan lambaian tangan.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki kecilnya berjalan cepat, dipaksa mengikuti langkah lelaki bersurai merah yang tak juga memelan tepat setelah mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan yang amat Tetsuya kenali.

"tunggu!" Tetsuya menginterupsi, berharap Seijurou menghentikan langkahnya_ lebih tepatnya berhenti meneyertnya. Tesuya butuh penjelasan, namun lelaki tampan itu terlihat tidak peduli dan fokus melewati setiap jalan yang dilaluinya meski beberapa orang menatap mereka penuh Tanya.

"Akashi kun berhenti!" Tetsuya mengehentak kasar tangannya hingga genggaman erat tangan yang meneyeretnya terlepas. Pergelangan tangannya terlihat memerah.

"kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya tetsuya, tatapannya tajam ia butuh penjelasan saat ini.

Tak memberi jawaban, seijurou kembali memegang tangannya, tetsuya melakukan penolakan namun seijurou yang dalam mode serius jelas bukan tandingannya.

"kau akan tahu nanti" ucapnya, lalu kembali memaksa Tetsuya kembali berjalan mengikutinya. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti ketika keduanya sampai di depan ruangan Shintarou. Tanpa permisi, lagi-lagi ia memaksa tubuh kecil itu masuk mengikutinya membuat si pemilik ruangan yang kebetulan ada dalam ruangannya terkejut.

Tubuh tetsuya di hempaskan pada salah satu sofa dalam ruangan itu, tempat dimana shintarou beristirahat sejenak ketika ia lelah bekerja.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" shintarou refleks bediri ketika melihat Tetsuya diperlakukan cukup kasar. Matanya memandang tak suka pada saudara angkatnya.

Emerald yang tesembunyi dibalik kacamatanya membulat ketika melihat pergelangan tangan tetsuya yang memerah. Nalurinya sebagai seorang dokter ataukah orang yang mencintai tetsuya, shintarou langsung memegang pergelangan tangan itu lembut, mengajak berdiri hingga keduanya berpindah menuju meja kerja shintarou.

Tetsuya didudukkan pada kursi di depan mejanya, shintarou berjongkok lalu menekan pelan pergelangan tangan yang memerah itu untuk mengetahui reakasi si biru muda. Tetsuya meringis ketika ia merasakan sedikit nyeri pada bagian yang di tekan shintarou.

"tak apa? sebentar lagi akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya menenangkan lalu mengoleskan sesuatu seperti krim yang diambil dibalik meja kerjanya. Tetsuya tersenyum canggung namun diam-diam ia menikmati perlakuan shintarou padanya yang tanpa disadari tengah diawasi. Tetsuya benar-benar lupa jika dalam ruangan itu ada satu orang lagi.

"sudah selesai!" seijurou menginterupsi, memaksa dua orang yang tidak sadar tengah menunjukkan adegan romansa fokus padanya, dari maniknya jelas ia tidak suka melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Tanya shintarou to the point. Posisinya tak lagi berjongok hingga kini ia menatap lurus pada seijurou.

"baguslah, akhirnya kita bisa mulai" ucap seijurou yang kemudian mendekat menuju tetsuya.

Tetsuya yang tidak faham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi memilih diam dan mengikuti meski firasatnya merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"dengar baik-baik" seijurou memaksa tetsuya berdiri. Tubuh kecil itu dipeluk tiba-tiba, membuat tetsuya ataupun shintarou sedikit terkejut.

"tubuh ini milikku" pelukannya semakin erat.

"tangan ini milikku" ia meraih tangan tetsuya yang semula bergelantungan, menggenggamnya erat, punggung tangan dicium posesif di depan shintarou sambil melirik seolah mengatakan kau tak berhak apapun atasnya.

"jadi-"

"berhentilah menyentuh milikku" tatapannya menajam, rengkuhannya pada tubuh kecil itu semakin kuat membuat tetsuya jelas tidak nyaman, tangannya yang digenggam semakin erat membuatnya kembali meringis.

Melihat ekspresi datar itu berubah, shintarou memegang tangan seijurou.

"hentikan! Kau menyakitinya" ucap lelaki berkacamata itu, dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan tindakan seijurou. Seijurou terpaksa melepas rengkuhan dan genggamannya pada tangan tetsuya saat dirasakan tangannya ditekan shintarou. Ia tersenyum remeh.

"kau tahukan, aku paling tidak suka dijeda" ucapnya penuh penekanan lalu dengan gerakan yang cepat kini sudah mengunci pergerakan dokter tampan itu.

Seijurou itu ahli jujitsu, bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk membalik posisi lawannya. Seperti hal yang dilakukan pada shintarou beberapa detik yang lalu. Kini tubuh jangkung itu dipaksa berlutut, pergerakannya dikunci sempurna dengan tangan ditarik ke belakang.

Manic tetsuya membulat, ia merasa dejavu dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku, bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat, perasaan takut dan khawatir menjalar dihatinya. Kali ini terlihat jelas tergambar pada ekspresi wajahnya. Seijurou yang melihat hal itu tersenyum.

"ahli bedah sepertimu harusnya bisa menjaga tanganmu dengan baik"

"crack" seijurou menekan hingga terdengar bunyi patah dan teriakan kesakitan. Ia tersenyum puas dengan karyanya.

Tetsuya mematung, bibirnya bergetar. Aliran bening mengalir deras dari sudut matanya ketika melihat kembali pemandangan memilukan yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Seijurou yang menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukannya semakin menekan di tempat yang sama membuat teriakan shintarou semakin keras.

"cu…. Ccuuu… cuukkup" ucapnya susah payah membuat manic beda warna itu kini memandangnya.

"cu cu ku pp Akashi kun" ulangnya sambil menggelang pelan. Air matanya semakin deras tatkala menangkap ekspresi menyakitkan pada wajah shintarou. Seijurou tidak suka melihatnya.

"Tetsuya mau aku berhenti?" ucapnya santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, tak peduli dengan suara kesakitan shintarou. Tetsuya mengagguk pelan.

"aku akan berhenti-"

"jika Tetsuya mau menukar tangan ini-" di kembali menekan tangan shintarou, membuat lelaki itu lagi-lagi kembali menyuarakan suara penuh kesakitan.

"dengan tanganmu" ucapnya dingin.

Tetsuya tersentak, ada rasa takut menjalar dalam hatinya namun pikirannya yang tengah kacau membuat ia refleks mengangguk menyetujui.

"tii ti dak" shintarou bersusah payah mencegah. Di tengah rasa sakit yang dirasakan pada tangannya

Seijurou melepas kunciannya lalu menarik tetsuya mendekat padanya. Tangan yang bergelantungan itu diraih, digenggam lalu di cium posesif.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir-"

"mana mungkin aku melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan indah ini" ucapnya lalu kembali mencium punggung tangan tetsuya posesif.

"aku hanya akan membawa tangan ini ke altar bersamaku" seijurou menyeringai puas.

TBC

Dalam chapter ini kebanyakan flashback.

Gak nyangka lumyan banyak juga ya

Semoga tetap bisa lanjut


	6. Chapter 6

SQUEZEE

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki Z

.

.

Warning!

.

.

Typo, BL, AU, OOC, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Alur Cepat, Antar Paragraf tidak Sinkron

.

.

No Flame/DLDR/ Saya sudah mengingatkan!

.

.

.

[Wedding]

Denting suara piano mengalun pelan, tuts-tust hitam putih yang ditekan sembarangan menghantarkan suara merdu penuh hikmad mengiring suasana sakral yang akan berlangsung dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

Karpet merah panjang digelar, jauh dari luar pintu hingga melewati tangga-tangga kecil pada ujung dalam ruangan. Sosok tampan dengan setelan tuxedo hitam berdiri gagah penuh wibawa, rambut merah ditata rapi ke belakang, senyum tipis penuh arti tak jua lepas dari wajah tampannya, charisma luar biasa seolah menguar keseluruh penjuru ruangan menjadikan ia objek utama dalam ruangan itu, disampingnya berdiri pria paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai seorang pendeta.

Manik heterocrome memandang lurus ke arah pintu, tak sedetikpun ia lewatkan langkah kecil seirama denting piano yang perlahan menuju tempatnya berdiri. Terlihat jelas bagaimana lengan kecil yang diapit oleh lengan lebih besar, menuntunya pelan menuju calon pendamping hidup.

Seijurouu terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya, setelan putih yang begitu pas ditubuh mungil itu. Wajah manis yang disapu riasan tipis membuat pesonanya semakin bertambah. Penutup kepala tipis yang menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya bukanlah penghalang bagi Seijurouu untuk menikmati pemandangan indah yang semakin dekat dengannya. Seijurouu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya melihat bagaimana senyum itu betah terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Di tempat yang berlawanan, Tetsuya berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah pria paruh baya disampingnya, mengapit lengan kurus itu, membawanya perlahan menuju calon pasangan hidup yang akan resmi mengganti marganya. Iris biru muda seindah langit musim panas miliknya menatap lurus, tak berujung. Telinganya seakan tuli, tak menghiraukan decak kagum yang samar-samar terdengar diantara bunyi-bunyian merdu dari tuts-tuts piano.

Seperti mayat hidup dalam visualisasi sosok bidadari, indah namun tak berekspresi, dingin sedingin bongkahan es ditengah laut yang tak terlihat seberapa besar bagian yang membeku, tenggelam jauh dibawah air yang terlihat tenang, tak ada yang tahu. tubuhnya patuh hanya mengikuti langkah pria paruh baya yang setia menuntunnya hingga kini tepat berdiri di depan lelaki yang merubah seluruh hidupnya.

Seijurouu mengulurkan tangan jenjang miliknya, menunggu tangan yang lebih kecil itu terulur, menyambutnya. Senyum tampan itu masih betah bertengger, tak berkurang sedikit pun.

Beberapa detik berlalu tak ada respon. Lelaki merah itu masih menunggu, ia cukup sabar kali ini.

"Tetsuya" bisik pria paruh baya dengan ekspresi sebelas dua belas dengannya¸ mencoba membawa kembali kesadaran anak semata wayang entah mengawang kemana. Masih tak ada respon. Tetsuya seolah tenggelam dalam dimensi lain.

"Tetsuya… Tetsuya…..,"

"Tetsuya….," bisiknya berkali-kali namun jelas terdengar oleh pria merah calon pendampingnya, sedikit gerakan lembut mengguncang lengan mungil yang dibalut setelan putih.

"ah" kepala biru sedikit terkejut, tersadar dari dunianya, manik biru menatap lelaki paruh baya yang menatapnya khawatir, seulas senyum tipis ia lempar untuk menenangkan lelaki paruh baya itu. Kelopak matanya mengerjap, pancaran bening kelereng biru mudanya yang berbinar seolah mengatakan aku baik-baik saja. Ayahnya tersenyum lega.

Pandangnnya kini tertuju pada tangan yang masih setia terulur didepannya, menunggu respon yang enggan ia berikan.

"Huftttttttt" nafas diambil dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskan pelan, lengan kecilnya bergerak ragu untuk menyambut tangan yang siap mengenggam. Melihat gerakan lambat penuh keraguan itu, Seijurouu cukup tanggap. Sebelum tangan kecil Tetsuya menyentuh telapak tangannya, ia berinisiatif mengenggam duluan, amat erat seolah menunjukkan bagaimana kini ia memiliki hak penuh atas tangan itu.

Janji suci diucap penuh hikmad mengikuti bimbingan dari pendeta. Meski agak tersendat karena Tetsuya yang lebih banyak melamun namun akhirnya semua berjalan dengan seharusnya. Semua bersorak bahagia, begitu upacara pemberkatan selesai dilakukan.

Gurat-gurat penuh kelegaan terlihat jelas pada wajah Akashi senior, begitu pula dengan kepala keluarga kuroko yang melihat penuh haru bagaimana anak semata wayang mereka kini memiliki keluarga baru. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang jauh dalam hati keduanya berharap akan dilingkupi kebahagian dan cinta.

Sorak sorai hadirin di tempat itu pecah ketika Seijurouu mencium mempelainya. Begitu lembut, tak ada desakan berlebih, Seijurouu masih cukup sabar untuk menahan diri. Ciuman lembut yang menghantarkan bagaimana perasaan Seijurouu saat ini, meninggalkan kesan romantic yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Tetsuyanya. Meski keinginannya hanya tinggal harapan, karena hati dingin itu kian membeku bahkan hangatnya ciuman yang mungkin tersisip sejuta rasa cinta milik Seijurouu pun tak mampu mencairkannya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling menggembirakan, terlihat dari wajah-wajah bahagia yang mendominasi, semua seakan ikut menyatu dalam kegembiraan, kecuali dua orang yang tentu berharap perayaan sakral ini tak pernah terjadi. Satunya tengah direngkuh dalam genggaman erat penuh keposesifan dan satunya lagi hanya menyaksikan jauh dibelakang, berdiri seorang diri dengan tatapan penuh kepasrahan, tak berdaya.

Manik emerald yang tersembunyi dibalik bingkai hitam lensa segi empat miliknya terlihat sendu. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, tangan kanan yang dibalut gifs dibawa dalam gendongan kain putih yang terikat pada bahu kokohnya.

"kuharap kau akan selalu bahagia" ucapnya lirih, begitu tulus mesti tak ada senyum, harapan yang langsung dari hati meski rasanya terluka. Tak ingin berlama-lama hingga menunggu perasaan tak rela membuatnya menghancurkan tempat yang kini dipenuhi kegembiraan itu, ia memaksa kaki-kaki jenjangnya berlalu, meninggalkan tempat itu, tempat dimana cintanya tertinggal.

Tanpa ia sadari jika sepasang iris biru muda memandangnya lekat, hingga punggung kokoh itu menghilang sempurna dibalik pintu. Rasa sesak keduanya seolah terbagi, sama besarnya hingga menyulut berbagai rasa yang meledak melalui lelehan bening yang perlahan mengalir sehalus sutera.

"Sayang!" dagu mulus diapit ibu jari dan telunjuk, memaksa pandangan ke arah pintu berpaling.

Wajah tampan milik Seijurouu perlahan mendekat, mengikis jarak dengan wajah cantik sang isteri yang kembali mendingin.

Jemari jenjangnya menyentuh wajah putih mulus itu lembut, membelai perlahan mencoba menghantar afeksi penuh cinta dan keposesifan. Perlahan naik, mengusap sisa-sisa cairan bening yang belum mengering hingga menyentuh lembut kelopak yang terlihat membengkak.

"Cup..," sudut mata dicium lembut, lidahnya nakal menjilat cairan bening berperasa asin itu.

"mata ini!" kelopak mata atas diusap jari telunjuk seolah menyentuh kelereng indah biru muda.

"hanya boleh memandangku" tatapannya menajam, langsung menghujam pada sepasang manic biru muda yang membulat terkejut melihat bagaimana sorot dari sepasang heterocrom emas ruby itu menguncinya.

Seringai tampan ia hadiahkan bagi pendamping hidup yang masih tertegun tak berdaya.

.

.

.

[Shintaro PoV]

Shintarou tak pernah menyangka ia akan merasa sesakit ini. Tumbuh dengan hanya bertemankan buku-buku tebal selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya tak pernah terbayang mengenai sebuah perasaan abstrak yang bahkan baginya sangat sulit dideskripsikan oleh otak rasionalnya.

Memang benar cinta itu seperti racun yang perlahan mengerogoti, tanpa disadari bahkan oleh orang jenius macam shintarou.

Orang seperti dirinya yang hanya percaya pada fakta yang bisa dijelaskan oleh akal sehat terseret juga pada perasaan abstrak yang kemudian mengakar perlahan dalam dirinya. Tanpa disadari perasaan itu pelan-pelan membunuhnya.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan semuanya dimulai, seingatnya ia sudah berjalan sesuai dengan aturan garis yang dititahkan Akashi Masaomi, ayah angkatnya.

"Menjaga Tetsuya tanpa pernah berfikir punya perasaan abstrak macam cinta".

Shintarou itu kaku jika diingat-ingat, separuh hidupnya ia habiskan bersama buku-buku tebal. Ini yang pertama dan rasanya sungguh menyiksa.

.

.

.

Wajah tegas itu terlihat lelah, tubuh jangkung ia nyamankan pada set sofa empuk apartemen yang terasa begitu sunyi dari biasanya. Tangan berbalut gips yang masih dalam gendongan menempel pada dada bidang. Emerald perlahan tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata.

"shintarou kun.. shintarou kun.." samar-samar suara merdu yang menjadi favoritnya terdengar bak melody pengantar tidur. Kilasan demi kilasan bagaimana waktu yang ia bunuh bersama Tetsuya kembali tanpa bisa di cegah, menggerogotinya perlahan dari dalam, menyeruakkan rasa sesak luar biasa. Sakit.

Tak tahan, tubuh jangkungnnya kembali terbangun, rasa lelah nyatanya tak mampu menghantarkannya pada lelap yang ia harapkan. Membawanya pergi sejenak dari dunia nyata yang menyakitkan.

"Hufttttttttt" berkali-kali ia membuang nafas panjang, sekedar hanya untuk menenangkan rasa bergejolak tak nyaman dalam dadanya.

Iris emeraldnya tak sengaja milirik sebuah figura yang terduduk manis pada meja di samping sofa. Tangan yang tak berbalut gifs mengambil, senyum sarat penyesalan tiba-tiba terlukis tatkala tampilan sosok dalam figura semakin dekat dengan pandangannya.

"Maafkan aku" bahunya seikit bergetar, menahan isak yang hampir keluar.

"Maafkan aku karena melepasmu" jemari jenjang mengusap wajah manis yang menampilkan senyum dibalik kaca.

"Maafkan aku karena tak menahanmu disisiku" bulir bening terjatuh tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Maafkan aku tak cukup berani berjuang untukmu" Pertahanan lelaki jangkung itu roboh seketika seiring dengan menyusul jatuhnya bulir-bulir bening selanjutnya.

"Hiks…..hiks…..hiks…." isakan yang ditahan lolos seketika tanpa ditahan. Bibirnya digigit keras hingga mengalirkan warna merah berbau amis.

"Tetsuya hiks….hiks…hiks…" figura dibawa ke dalam pelukan.

"Tetsuya hiks.. hiks… aa… aakku… aku…." Shintaro tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, rasa sakit itu terlalu kuat menyerangnya.

Karena yang pertama memang berbeda. Istimewa dengan sendirinya hingga akan sangat sulit rasanya jika harus dilupa begitu saja.

Shintaro tak peduli ia akan menangis berapa lama, tak peduli jika julukan cengeng dilekatkan pada dirinya. Rasa ini terlalu sakit bahkan untuk orang yang memiliki ketegaran sekuat baja. Dia hanya ingin menyalurkan semua perasaan sakit yang membuatnya tersiksa. Ya dia hanya ingin menyalurkannya. Berharap esok pagi ketika matahari memunculkan dirinya, semua akan menghilang, bak mimpi yang hanya sekedar menyapa dalam lelapnya.

.

.

.

[Normal PoV]

Tetsuya melangkah menjauhi kerumunan undangan yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Maklum saja karena keluarga Akashi punya banyak kolega ini pun tak semuanya diundang. Ia merasa sangat lelah hatinya pun lelah, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya cepat mengistirahatkan tubuh kecilnya meski ia tahu tak akan bisa lelap malam ini.

Grep. Lengan mungil ditarik paksa, menghentikan langkah dari sepasang kaki jenjang yang berniat meninggalkan ruangan.

Terlalu lelah Tetsuya tak mau menanggapi, ia mencoba menepis tangan yang menahan sekuat yang ia bisa. Dengan sisa tenaga yang sudah diambang batas. Bukannya lepas, dalam satu tarikan dari sang lawan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu kini menempel dengan tubuh kekar milik Seijurouu.

"apa aku harus merangsangnya dulu_" jemari nakal mulai menyentuh bibir semerah cerry itu sensual.

"Baru bibir ini akan buka suara" sudut bibir Seijurouu terangkat bersamaan satu alis yang ikut terangkat, menggoda lawan yang sudah dalam cengkraman namun masih bisa melawan.

Tetsuya menepis tangan Seijurouu kasar. Melihat bagaimana wajah menyebalkan itu membuatnya mendapat tambahan untuk melawan entah darimana.

"jangan menyentuhku!" ucapnya dingin lalu mendorong tubuh itu menjauh hingga terlepaslah tubuhnya dari Seijurouu. Namun tak berarti banyak karena dengan refleks yang luar biasa cepat ditambah stamina yang tak berkurang sedikitpun meski melalui prosesi yang melelahkan Seijurouu kembali menawan tubuh kecil itu.

Lebih erat, lebih dekat dan lebih posesif dari sebelumnya. Kilatan matanya yang mengunci sepasang lazuali indah yang menantang mengisyaratkan jika ia tak ingin melepas tubuh itu barang sebentar saja. Tak peduli dengan tatapan dari para undangan yang melihat keduanya dari kejauhan. Terlihat intim pikir mereka.

"Semakin kau menolak" sudut bibir semakin terangkat.

"Semakin aku ingin menyentuhmu" pinggang ramping ditarik kian mendekat.

"Dan bukankah malam ini akan jadi malam pengantin kita hm?" Seijurou menantang, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Ia penasaran bagaimana reaksi Tetsuyanya.

"Aku tidak peduli" balas Tetsuya tajam kemudian membuang muka, tak ingin menatap wajah tampan yang jujur sangat dibencinya. Seijurou menyeringai, puas dengan apa yang diharapkan. Tetsuya yang berbicara tajam menurutnya sangat seksi. Selama ini tak ada yang pernah menolaknya dan itu membuatnya sedikit bosan.

"Aku pun tak peduli" bisik Seijurouu seduktif ditelinga Tetsuya secara tiba-tiba, kembali menggoda si biru muda yang kini sudah jadi miliknya. Menghantar sengatan yang seketika meremangkan bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di tubuh Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau menolak atau menerimanya" daun telinga dikecup mesra, ditambah gigitan kecil dan jilatan sensual yang membuat Tetsuya tak tahan untuk mendorong lalu menampar wajah tampan lelaki tak bermoral dihadapannya, namun sayang pergerakannya cukup cepat ditangkap oleh Seijurouu yang kini mengunci tangannya ke belakang.

"Kita akan tetap melakukannya. Sayang" kuncian pada tangan perlahan di longgarkan, tangan jenjang dibawa pelan menuju bibir tipis menghadiahi jemari jemari putih susu itu dengan ciuman, sorot mata dari manik heterocrome mengejek, memandang wajah cantik yang dia tahu sudah masuk pada tahap amarah level tinggi dan dia sungguh menikmatinya.

"Jangan bermimpi" tangan jenjangnya ditarik paksa hingga melepas ciuman pada jemari putih yang basah dan memerah karena ciuman kuat seijurou.

"Jangan bermimpi aku akan menyerahkan diriku pada lelaki brengsek sepertimu" tatapan lazuali menajam seolah mendeklarasikan siap perang. Tak ingin membuang tenaga lebih banyak, Tetsuya meninggalkan lelaki yang kini berstatus suaminya itu tanpa melihat seringai tampan mengerikan yang terlukis di wajah tampan Seijurouu.

"semakin kau menolakku, membuatmu terlihat semakin menggairahkan. Sayangku" Seijurouu ikut berbalik. Meninggalkan tempat dimana ia terlibat perdebatan panas yang sukses membangkitkan gairahnya, dan ia cukup sabar untuk menunggu gairah itu semakin memuncak.

TBC

Wah lama sekali baru di up. Gomennasai minna!

Agak sulit buat moment tegang tapi intimnya akakuro. . he, dan

Otanjoubi Omodeto untuk Akashi Seijurou-Sama (Telat banget sih.. hihihi)


	7. Chapter 7

SQUEZEE

.

.

.

"Woaa! Coba lihat siapa yang tak disangka akan kembali" dengan nada pura-pura terkejut, Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana sang objek yang dimaksud tengah menikmati minumannya.

"Hey kawan, apa yang membuatmu terdampar disini?" punggung kokoh ditepuk seiring dengan pantat yang bersentuhan dengan busa empuk kursi bulat berkaki panjang, tepat disebelah Seijurou.

Telunjuk mengacung pada seorang bartender , mengisyaratkan memesan minum. Seolah mengerti, sang betrender tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut langsung meracik minuman lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Di Sebelah, yang ditanya masih belum menujukksn respon. Seperti biasa, Seijurou lebih suka menikmati minumannya, memandang penuh afeksi pada cairan bening itu, seolah membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Kau diusir hm?" Tanya aomine tanpa basa-basi. Bahkan seorang Aho-mine pun cukup tanggap dengan situasi Seijurou sekarang.

Kemungkinan dia meninggalkan isterinya di malam pengantin bukanlah salah satu dari dua pilihan jawaban kenapa pengantin pria lebih memilih menghabiskan malam diluar ketimbang mencumbu isterinya. Pengecualian untuk seijurou tentunya.

Mengetahui bagaimana sahabatnya begitu tergila-gila dengan malaikat biru yang beberapa jam lalu sempat membuatnya terpesona.

Jelas, jika bukan seijurou yang memilih pergi, dan kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah si malaikat yang enggan untuk dicumbu oleh si raja iblis.

"Hebat juga Tetsu bisa mengusirmu di malam pengantin kalian, he he" Aomine terkikik geli lalu meraih minuman pesanannya, meneguk demi menghilangkan rasa haus.

"Diamlah!" nada suara tegas khas milik seijurou akhirnya keluar, namun ada yang berbeda.

Suara yang biasa disertai dengan raut wajah tegas dan auara intimidasi sama sekali tak terlihat. Lelaki merah itu terlihat santai, sesekali ia mengumbar senyum tak terdefinisi dengan tatapan yang masih tekun pada gelasnya.

'gawat! Berapa banyak yang sudah dia minum' batin aomine, menurutnya seijurou yang seperti ini terlihat lebih menakutkan daripada yang biasanya menguarkan aura penuh tekanan. Seperti ranjau yang ditanam pada rerumputan hijau. Menggoda kaki untuk menginjaknya dan, begitu kau menginjaknya "Duarrrr". Meledak!

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu Daiki, aku masih cukup waras meski harus menghabiskan bergelas-gelas alkohol".

"Glupp" aomine menelan ludahnya kasar, bahkan tanpa menengok dia bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki tan itu. Aomine manatap horror pada sahabat merahnya ketika melihat sudut-sudut bibir itu makin terangkat lalu mengumamkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu kejutanku. Tetsuya sayang"

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki Z

.

.

Cast

Akashi Seijurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

.

.

Warning!

Bl, Typo, Antar Paragraf tidak Sinkron, Alur Cepat, Tidak Sesuai EYD, AU, OOC

.

.

DLDR/No Flame! Saya Sudah Mengingatkan!

.

.

.

Tubuh kecil bergelung nyaman dalam selimut tebal hangat berwarna biru muda, senada dengan setelan piyama yang dipakai menutupi hampir keseluruhan kulit seputih susu miliknya, hanya meninggalkan leher jenjang yang menantang untuk ditandai.

Wajah tenang terlukis pada paras cantik bak dewi, menyingkirkan sejenak ekspresi sedatar tembok yang biasa terpasang tatkala membuka mata. Sepasang lazuali indah pun ikut bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata pucat, meninggalkan dengkuran halus sehalus sapuan angin sore.

Detak jam yang tiada henti berbunyi seakan menjadi lullaby pengantar tidur yang begitu merdu, membuatnya lebih larut dalam tidur, tak sedikit pun mampu mengusik.

Mungkin efek dari tak bisanya dia terlelap berhari-hari yang lalu lantaran tekanan yang terus menerus menyerang batinnya tanpa henti ditambah prosesi pernikahan cukup melelahkan fisik dan hati.

Tetsuya begitu lelap, bahkan jika ada goncangan keras pun kemungkinan dia akan terjaga kembali kurang dari 30 persen.

Akan berbeda keadaannya jika saat ini dia tengah berdua dengan si pasangan hidup, tetsuya bisa saja akan terjaga sepanjang malam tak membiarkan dirinya lengah sedikit pun demi menghidari singa buas yang siap memangsa.

Berkat rengekan manjanya yang tidak akan bisa ditolak siapa pun, tetsuya meminta untuk menginap di rumah mereka di Kyoto, Rumah keluarga kuroko yang jika dibandingkan dengan mansion super megah milik keluarga Akashi.

Sebuah rumah sederhana yang sengaja dibangun sebagai tempat persinggahan saat keluarganya berkunjung ke Kyoto.

Dengan alasan masih merindukan kedua orang tuanya, Tetsuya berhasil membuat kedua orang tuanya mengiyakan permintaan anak semata wayangnnya. Sementara Seijurou, jelas dia tak mau melewatkan malam pengantinnya.

Namun, Seijurou nyatanya mengiyakan tanpa banyak protes membuat Tetsuya sempat tak percaya namun, kemudian tak peduli, yang penting saat ini adalah dia tak harus menghabiskan malam berdua dengan lelaki yang telah mencapai level benci tertinggi dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" suara baritone mengalun tak lama setelah matinya deru mobil yang terparkir di halaman.

"Okaeri" balas sepasang suami isteri yang tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarga, dua pasang mata yang semula menikmati acara televisi beralih pada lelaki tampan yang kini menyandang status menantu mereka.

"Ibu akan siapkan makan malam" wanita cantik paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat

"Sembari menunggu mandilah nak" sambung kepala keluarga kuroko. Meski wajah itu sama datarnya dengan Tetsuya jelas ada ketulusan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Seijurou tersenyum, ada rasa hangat merambat dalam hatinya. Ia merasa sudah terlalu lama tak merasakan kehangatan dari keluarga utuh, tembok es yang selama ini membekukan hatinya kini mencair sempurna.

Dia merasa sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, orang yang akan menjaga kehangatan dalam hatinya agar tetap menyala.

Tempatnya pulang, melabuhkan kapalnya yang selama ini telah terombang-ambing tak tentu arah. Kuroko Tetsuya, atau dia lebih suka menyebutnya Akashi Tetsuya karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya saat ini.

Tetsuya sudah menjadi miliknya dan tak akan ia biarkan lepas begitu saja, tak peduli seberapa keras tetsuya menolak keberadaannya, meski hati itu sudah membatu sekalipun atau benar-benar tertutup, Seijurou tak peduli.

Bukankah batu pun akan hancur dengan tetesan air dan, serapat apapun pintu tertutup pasti ada celah juga.

Karena, Akashi Tetsuya sudah ditakdirkan untuk Akashi Seijurou!

.

.

.

Seijurou menatap wajah teduh dalam lelap itu tanpa bosan, meski malam semakin larut nyatanya tak kunjung menghantarkan rasa kantuk pada sepasang manic heterocrome yang sudah menemukan objek yang akan menjadi favorit baginya.

Senyum bahagia tak juga memudar, senyum yang nyaris tak pernah terekspos selama kehidupan yang ia jalani 20 tahunan ini.

"Sebegitu nyenyaknya kah dirimu, sayang!. Sampai kau tak menyadari keberadaanku" Gumamnya pelan.

"Apa aku perlu mencium bibirmu, seperti puteri tidur agar bisa terjaga kembali" godanya sambil menyentuh bibir kenyal berwana merah muda itu namun tak juga dapat respon, jika dalam keadaan terjaga Seijurou berani bertaruh Tetsuya akan memberikan perlawanan level tinggi, melotot tajam ingin melenyapkan, menyeretnya dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati.

Meski tubuhnya kecil dan terlihat lemah, namun Tetsuya punya nyali cukup tinggi. Jika perang mulut berakhir dengan adu gulat dia tak akan mundur. Begitu pula dengan seijurou, meski "Perang Mulut" dan "Adu Gulat" keduanya punya versi yang berbeda.

Seijurou terkikik geli saat menyadari jika dia hanya berbicara sendiri, jangankan terbangun, bergerak sedikitpun tidak.

"Oyasuminasai, Dear" Kening pucat putih dikecup penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu" Bisiknya pada telinga Tetsuya, kemudian mengambil tempat untuk berbaring di belakang tubuh kecil yang menyamping itu, memeluk erat dalam dekapan lengan kokohnya, menghantarkan rasa hangat yang membuat Tetsuya semakin jauh dalam lelapnya.

.

.

.

Sinar lembut merembes masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Gorden yang tak tersingkap sempurna menggelayut pelan ketika angin bertiup pelan, hanya menyapa sekejap kemudian berlalu, lanjut menyapa pada objek biru muda yang masih enggan membuka mata.

"Hmmm" lenguhnya pelan, jemari lentik menarik selimut yang telah melorot hingga ke pinggang untuk menutupi bagian tubuh atas yang terkena terpaan dinginnya angin pagi.

"Sampai kapan puteri tidurku akan terus tinggal dalam mimpinya"

suara tak asing menyapa indera pendengarnya, namun kelopak mata itu masih enggan untuk membuka barang sedikitpun.

"Sayang!" Nafas hangat menyapa kulit kenyal bibir merah muda miliknya, aroma segar mint tercium jelas.

'apakah mimpiku berubah lagi?' tanyanya dalam benak yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dalam keadaan menyadari atau tidak.

"Atau memang aku perlu menciummu dulu baru bisa bangun, sayang!" suara itu semakin jelas terdengar namun tetsuya masih enggan untuk membuka mata. Hingga-

"Cup" ciuman lembut mendarat pada bibirnya, merasa de javu. Rasa-rasanya ia pernah merasakan sapuan lembut seperti itu, tapi dia tidak ingat kapan dan dimana.

Penasaran, tetsuya membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Samar-samar ia mengerjap beberapa kali hingga tampilan sosok tampan jelas tertangkap retina hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya, membuat manik bulat sempurnanya membola.

Spontan tubuh kecil terbangun, tanpa perhitungan matang akibat efek dari baru kembalinya ia dari alam mimpi

"Dukk" kening bertabrakan, mengalunkan suara memekik sakit dari belah bibir merah muda itu.

"aa ap apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya gelagapan, selimut ditarik menutupi tubuh hingga leher.

Seijurou menggosok keningnya yang sakit akibat benturan tadi. Entah seijurou yang memang pintar atau akibat benturan tadi, tiba-tiba ia menyeringai.

Satu ide untuk menggoda isteri tercinta melintas dalam otaknya.

"Tetsuya tidak ingat?" Serangan pertama dilayangkan dengan raut wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Ayolah mana ada kecewa disertai dengan seringai tamp- ah maksudnya menyebalkan.

Tetsuya gelagapan, kepala biru masuk ke dalam selimut, memeriksa tubuhnya jika-jika ada bagian yang ternoda. Meniti senti demi senti tak ingin melewatkan satu bagian pun.

Terkutuklah otaknya yang kelebihan tanggap mengingat semalam adalah malam pengantin mereka.

"Padahal semalaman kita berbagi kehangatan, Sayang" serangan selanjunya, seijurou tak berbohong.

Mereka memang berbagi kehangatan meski Tetsuya dalam keadaan tak sadar jika semalaman dia tertidur dalam dekapan lelaki tampan itu.

"Bohong!" Sanggahnya, kepala biru keluar dari selimut sambil melotot.

"Terserah saja, mau percaya atau tidak" pancing seijurou lagi-lagi dengan seringai tampannya.

Kail itu berhasil menjerat mangsanya, kepala biru kembali masuk dalam selimut.

Meniti ulang senti demi senti kulit mulusnya takut-takut ada yang terlewat dan ia langsung bersyukur jika semua miliknya masih aman. Tersegel.

Melihat tingkah isterinya yang begitu lucu, terlihat takut namun masih menampilkan wajah datar menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi seijurou.

Gemas, tubuh yang terbungkus selimut hingga ke kepala di angkat, membuat tetsuya terkejut luar biasa hingga spontan berteriak.

"Arghhhhh, apa yang kau lakukan" protesnya dengan intonasi tak cukup jelas lantaran tubuhnya yang masih dibungkus selimut. Tubuh kecil memberontak, membuat seijurou sedikit kesulitan.

"Lepaskan!" protes tetsuya sambil terus meronta, kepalanya yang berhasil menyembul keluar menatap tajam pada wajah tampan yang masih tersenyum padanya.

Seijurou menulikan dirinya, tak peduli dengan protes tetsuya, lengan itu masih memegang kokoh tubuh kecil tetsuya sambil membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang sedikit melengkung.

Merasa diejek, tetsuya berontak makin kuat membuat ia akhirnya bisa terlepas namun membuat keduanya berakhir jatuh pada empuknya matras tempat tidur dengan posisi seijurou tepat di atasnya yang jelas membuat lelaki tampan itu makin menyeringai.

Tetsuya menahan nafasnya, wajah meraka begitu dekat. Belum lagi seijurou yang semakin memperpendek jarak.

Ia ingin memejamkan mata, menolak untuk menatap namun gengsi jika harus takluk dan kalah dengan lelaki menyebalkan itu.

Mencoba bertahan, dengan wajah datarnya namun tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang perlahan merambat pada pipi pucatnya, bahkan tetsuya merasa pipinya terasa begitu panas.

Matanya yang salah atau akibat benturan keningnya yang tadi, Seijurou memang terlihat sangat tampan.

Kepala biru menggeleng, mencoba mengenyahkan segala pikiran yang berpotensi menurunkan kewaspadaan hingga membuatnya lemah.

Kesadaran kembali didapat, sepasang tangan kecil itu mencoba mendorong tubuh seijurou untuk menjauh. Namun, kalah tenaga tatkala seijuro menangkap kedua tangan itu lalu mengekangnya kuat dengan tangannya pada sisi kiri dan kanan.

Kepalanya sedikit terangkat, melihat semburat merah itu membuat seijurou terpesona.

Tak sudi dipandang dengan tatapan seperti itu tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos sempurna sambil terus mencoba membuka kekangan tangan seijurou yang begitu kuat.

Seijurou menelan ludah begitu melihat spot menggiurkan di depan matanya terbuka lebar. Tanpa berpikir dia mengikuti instingnya, sebuah kecupan basah mendarat tiba-tiba pada leher jenjang itu.

Seijurou, mencium kuat dan menggigit rakus disana membuat sepasang mata kembali membulat terkejut. Tubuh kecil itu meronta makin kuat, Entah dapat tenaga darimana, tetsuya berhasil mendorong tubuh seijurou.

Telapak tangannya memegang leher yang memerah dan sedikit berderah, tatapan kemarahan tepat tertuju pada manik heterocrome itu.

Bulir-bulir bening seakan siap meluncur namun masih bisa tertahan. Bohong jika Seijurou tak terluka melihat bagaimana sepasang lazuali itu menatapnya benci.

TBC

Lagi-lagi molor lama

Gomenne!

Big Thanks untuk semua yang udah menyempatkan diri Review

Karena ini adalah ff AkaKuro

End-nya nanti bakalan Akakuro kok, Cuma masih jalan-jalan dulu.. hihihi

Meski begitu, tetep stay ya!. .


	8. Chapter 8

SQUEZEE

.

.

.

Tetsuya memandang cermin yang memantulkan dirinya hingga ke pinggang.

Biner biru mudanya memandang kesal warna keunguan pada leher putih miliknya yang tak juga menghilang hingga sampai tujuh hari.

Telapak tangan putih mengusap leher yang ternoda warna keunguan. Menggosok-gosoknya, berharap bisa menambah pudarnya warna yang seminggu ini tersembunyi dibalik lilitan syal pada leher jenjang itu.

"Grep" Pinggang ramping diklaim, memaksanya menempel pada tubuh atletis.

Terpaan hangatnya nafas sedikit-demi sedikit semakin terasa pada tengkuk putih sensistif, membuat bulu-bulu sehalus buluderu menegang dengan sendirinya.

suara hirupan rakus pada perpotongan leher beraroma manis jelas tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya.

"Sayang!" bisikan seduktif syarat godaan dilayangkan, memancing percikan bara yang diharapkan dapat membara.

Namun, Tetsuya terlalu tangguh untuk ditaklukkan semudah itu. Harga diri yang tinggi serta tingkat keras kepala yang berada pada level maksimum adalah kombinasi kuat dari pertahanan dirinya. Ditambah dengan ekspresi datar sedingin es, seolah api sebesar apapun tak mampu mencairkannya walau hanya setitik.

Tangan kecil sigap melepaskan diri dari kukungan posesif namun kalah sigap dengan tangan yang menahan lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan!" terdengar datar namun setajam pisau yang siap menikam.

Tubuh kecil tetsuya memberontak, meski ia tahu tak akan banyak gunanya jika menandingi kekuatan seijurou yang jauh lebih besar.

Dinginnya garis-garis wajah pada kulit pucat terpantul jelas pada cermin, tubuh kecil yang terlonjak dengan gerakan terbatas menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Seijurou.

Baginya, Tetsuya yang berusaha melawannya itu seperti mood booster yang mampu menaikkan gairah dan semangatnya. Begitu menggemaskan.

Hingga ia tak lagi bisa menahan sudut-sudut bibir yang mulai terangkat.

Puas melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah isterinya, manic heterocrome beralih pada noda keunguan di leher putih mulus itu, senyumnya makin mengembang.

Tangan yang mengunci pergerakan Tetsuya ia longgarkan, naik, lalu mengusap pada tanda pemberiannya itu.

"Apa Tetsuya suka dengan tanda yang kubuat? Hm" bisiknya lirih dengan suara yang memberat, Seijurou masih mencari celah untuk memercikkan bara pada tubuh tetsuya.

Tak merespon, Tetsuya membatu. Baginya membrontak pun hanya akan menjadi kesenangan untuk Seijurou. Dan Tetsuya benci itu, lagipula dia tak mau membuang tenaganya lebih banyak hanya untuk meladeni orang gila macam Seijurou.

Ya! Dia memang gila namun, tetsuya tak tahu jika penyebab kegilaan lelaki tampan itu tak lain adalah dirinya.

Benci yang ditabur Seijurou ternyata berkembang jauh lebih cepat dari cinta yang coba ia tanam, membuat pikiran Tetsuya benar-benar tertutup.

"Sedikit memudar" Telapak tangan besar masih mengusap-usap pada bagian yang sama.

"Mungkin, sekali hisapan bisa membuat warnanya pekat kembali" kepala merah bergerak menuju spot yang menjadi incarannya.

Tak ingin usahanya untuk menghilangkan tanda itu sia-sia, dengan segenap kekuatannya ditambah seijurou yang melonggarkan kukungannya, Tetsuya berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi untuk bisa bermimpi menyentuhku-"

Netra biru muda memandang tajam, sorot dari binar jernihnya seakan menantang sepasang biner heterocrome yang biasanya mampu menekan siapapun untuk tunduk dibawahnya.

"ah bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku tidak sudi disentuh oleh mu" Senyum tipis terlihat dari lengkungan bibir yang syarat akan ejekan. Menegaskan bahwa dirinya tak akan jatuh semudah yang dipikirkan oleh lelaki merah itu.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dalam situasi yang sangat tidak disukai, dimana dia harus berinteraksi dengan seijurou walau hanya sekedar beradu pandangan, Tetsuya memilih angkat kaki, saat ini dia butuh menjinakkan segala emosi yang selama bebarapa waktu ini begitu liar hingga membuat dirinya lemah di depan sang rival berstatus pasangan hidupnya.

"Begitukah?" Seringainya, kemudian berganti dengan tatapan serius pada punggung ringkih yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ah Tetsuya, aku jadi semakin tergila-gila padamu" ucapnya berat dengan seringai yang kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki Z

Cast

Akashi Seijurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

.

.

Warning!

BL, Typo, OOC, AU, Paragrap tidak Sinkron, Alur Cepat, tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

DLDR/No Flame! Saya sudah mengingatkan!

.

.

.

"Nah sudah sampai" suara baritone mengalun tak biasa, memang tak biasanya seorang Akashi Seijurou senang mengucap kalimat-kalimat yang mungkin baru pertama keluar dari mulutnya, ditambah lagi dengan senyum yang tak sembarang orang bisa melihatnya.

Jemari tangan ramping cekatan membuka seat belt. Berbeda dengan Seijurou, Tetsuya tak ingin berlama-lama. Begitu seat belt terbuka ia langsung meraih pegangan pada pintu mobil hendak membuka namun tertahan.

Bahu tertarik hingga kembali pada posisi awalnya, belum sempat suara protes melayang. Satu kecupan mendarat pada kening putih yang tertutup sedikit poni.

"Selamat bekerja sayang" lagi-lagi kalimat tak biasa, dan tetsuya sangat membenci kalimat-kalimat yang menurutnya janggal itu meski dia tahu jika seijurou benar sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya.

Tak mau ambil pusing dia lebih memilih mengalah. menurutnya, menghemat tenaga untuk serangan yang lebih kuat akan lebih berarti untuk menghadapi seorang Akashi seijurou.

.

.

Normalnya, kehidupan pengantin baru pada minggu-minggu awal akan terasa hangat.

Keinginan untuk selalu menempel satu sama lain, Gairah ingin bercumbu setiap saat tak peduli tempat, atau berbagi cinta melalui perhatian-perhatian kecil yang akan terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Entah Seijurou harus bersyukur atau tidak, melihat Tetsuyanya mulai melonggarkan pertahanan, tak lagi melawan mati-matian seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Bolehkah dia berfikir jika beku yang menyelimuti hati si biru muda mulai mencair.

Tetsuya mulai sedikit perhatian dengan menyiapkan makan malam atau menampung air hangat untuknya berendam melepas penat sepulang bekerja. Meski tanpa untaian kata manis penuh cinta, atau membiarkan dirinya dicumbu saat seijurou sedang dalam puncak gairah lantaran telah menahan malam pertamanya selama hampir 2 pekan.

Seijurou nyatanya masih cukup bersabar untuk tidak menyeret isteri tercintanya ke atas ranjang, mencumbu tubuh mulus itu sesukanya, melepas hasrat yang dalam hidupnya menjadi rekor terlama dapat dipendam.

Bukankah lebih mudah baginya, mengingat tenaganya yang jauh di atas tetsuya. Beberapa ikat tali bisa cukup untuk membantu membatasi gerakan Tetsuya hingga Seijurou bisa melakukan sesukanya.

Namun tak semudah itu. Seijurou masih berpikir berkali-kali, ia tak ingin melukai Tetsuyanya terlebih ini pengalaman pertama Tetsuya.

Dia mungkin brengsek karena banyak bermain dengan orang lain sebelum Tetsuya. Tapi tetap saja berbeda, karena Tetsuya adalah orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar lolos dari dua belah bibir yang terlihat mengatup rapat. Mata terpejam sempurna menunjukkan bagaimana ia menikmati lelap yang mungkin jarang bisa ia rasakan. Tubuh lelahnya seakan begitu mudahnya terlena dengan empuknya kasur begitu keduanya bersentuhan.

"Syukurlah, dia terlelap lagi malam ini" ucap Tetsuya penuh syukur ketika memandang objek yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

Jika seijurou pura-pura tertidur mungkin dia akan besar kepala melihat Tetsuya yang diam-diam memandang pada wajahnya.

Salah besar. Tetsuya tersenyum karena ia lega tak harus menyerahkan miliknya yang paling berharga pada lelaki yang tak ia cintai atau mungkin lebih tepatnya "orang yang paling ia benci" meski ia tak tahu akan berapa lama dia bisa lari dari Seijurou.

Hari-hari berlanjut dengan adegan yang sama.

Dimulai dengan bangun pagi tanpa interaksi intim layaknya suami-isteri walau terkadang Seijurou iseng menggoda meski tak mempan lantaran Tetsuya dengan pengendalian dirinya yang semakin sempurna untuk tidak termakan jebakan Seijurou.

Ritual mengantar kerja dengan mencuri ciuman dikening, mengucapkan selamat bekerja dan mengingatkan untuk tidak nakal saat tidak dalam pengawasannya. Hal yang sama pula. Tetsuya acuh, tak peduli seoalah itu hanya angin lalu karena ia sudah terlalu terbiasa.

Dan yang terakhir, makan malam berdua dengan penutup mengarungi mimpi masing-masing dengan jarak yang sengaja dibuat oleh si biru muda. tak ada sentuhan fisik walau hanya sekedar pelukan untuk berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

.

Bibir mungil bersenandung merdu, tangannya cekatan mengusapkan handuk pada helai biru muda yang masih setengah kering. Selesai makan malam Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum menyusul Seijurou yang lebih dahulu tertidur.

Asyik mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah tetsuya tidak sadar jika dua lengan kokoh sudah melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Eh" ucapnya spontan kemudian berbalik, membuat pinganggnya menyentuh sisi meja. Semakin lama semakin tersudut hingga membuat punggung menyusul, hampir bersentuhan seluruhnya dengan permukaan meja.

"Sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya hm" satu alis terangkat. Tubuh atletis semakin ia condongkan guna menekan lawannya.

Tetsuya terdiam, seolah waktu berhenti. Nafasanya tercekat, ia menelan ludah susah payah. Tidak siap dengan serangan yang tidak ia duga.

"ke ke kkenapa bisa" ucapnya pelan nyaris tak bersuara, terlalu gugup.

"Kenapa bisa aku masih terjaga" seijurou tersenyum mengejek kemudian diikuti dengan tatapan tajam pada manik bulat biru muda yang jelas memproyeksikan bagaimana tak berdayanya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dagu runcing diapit kasar oleh ibu jari dan telunjuk, memaksanya lebih dekat dengan wajah syarat gurat penuh dominasi.

Seringai mengerikan terbit pada wajah tampan yang selalu mampu menaklukkan siapa saja.

"Baik sekali isetriku ya" ucapnya penuh penekanan

"Memberi obat tidur pada suaminya yang lelah bekerja hm" satu sudut bibir melengkung kemudian kembali pada raut wajah dingin tanpa emosi.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang. Akashi Tetsuya" tantang seijurou dengan tak menurunkan aura beratnya.

"Syuttt" kalimat itu seketika menyulut keberanian dalam diri Tetsuya. Seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Bagus lah-" Aquamarine balas menantang

"Jadi aku tak perlu sungkan lagi untuk menghindar darimu" tubuh Seijrou didorong menjauh, sungguh ia tak nyaman dengan posisi harus terhimpit antara lelaki itu dengan permukaan meja namun usahanya sia-sia karena kini punggungnya sempurna bersentuhan dengan permukaan kayu itu.

"Dengar Tetsuya, kau isteriku su-"

"Bukan keinginanku untuk menjadi siterimu" potongnya cepat, sukses membuat sepasang bola heterocrome itu semakin menajam tak suka. Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Seijurou paling tak suka dijeda. Hening, hanya ada dua pasang mata yang bertatapan intens, syarat akan keinginan untuk menaklukkan satu sama lain, hingga.

"Hahaha" tawa mengelegar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Tetsuya memang berbeda, harusnya aku memberimu obat tidur juga dan menidurimu hingga aku puas" ucapnya dengan senyum berbahaya, membuat tetsuya kembali meneguk ludahnya.

kedua kaki milik Seijurou bergerak perlahan, semakin menghimpit kaki tetsuya bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang semakin merendah. Tetsuya panik ketika melihat bagaimana wajah seijurou semakin mengikis jarak, refleks ia memejamkan mata.

"Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya" bisik seijurou tepat ditelinga tetsuya.

"Karena rasanya tak akan lagi nikmat" kepalanya kembali terangkat, melihat bagaimana wajah yang selalu menantangnya itu tak berdaya sungguh menjadi kenikmatan sendiri baginya.

"akan sangat nikmat jika kau merintih putus asa dibawah tubuhku" seijurou menyeringai.

Wajah tetsuya terasa panas mendengar setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Seijurou.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku tidak akan menyerahkan diriku pada manusia tak bermoral macam dirimu" Tetsuya kembali melawan, meski jauh dalam hatinya dia merasa takut.

"Kenapa Tetsuya keras kepala sekali" seijurou menarik nafas panjang, tak mau terbawa emosi dengan ucapan tetsuya.

"Aku mencintaimu, apakah belum cukup"

"Tidak ada cinta yang hanya menginginkan kepuasan nafsu" balas tetsuya tajam.

"Hal yang seperti ini adalah hal biasa sayang, kau harus tahu jika urusan ranjang adalah salah satu factor pendukung cinta"

"Jika kau pandai melayani suamimu dan memuaskannya, dia tak akan mencari selingan diluar" Seijurou menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tidak ada cinta yang seperti itu" bantah tetsuya tak mau kalah.

"Lalu cinta yang seperti apa yang kau maksud?" belum sempat bibir peach itu menjawab, seijurou menjeda seolah tak ingin membiarkan tetsuya buka suara.

"Yang seperti shintaro?" ucapnya dengan nada tak suka.

"Dengar sayang" pipi mulus dibelai sayang

"Bahkan lelaki normal seperti shintarou pun butuh kepuasan biologis, bohong jika dia tak menginginkannya" ucap Seijurou lembut, tak ada niat apapun dalam kalimat yang diucapkan namun mampu membangkitkan kemarahan tetsuya.

"Tidak! Shintarou kun tidak seperti itu, dia mencintaiku dan menghormatiku. Menghargaiku, menjagaku, dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bermoral seperti dirimu" ucapnya penuh emosi.

"Tidak sayang!, kau salah. Shintarou tidak melakukannya karena kau milikku. Kau tahu kenapa dia bahkan tidak pernah menciummu?"

"Itu karena dia cukup sadar jika kau milikku" ucap Seijurou dengan memberi penekanan.

"Bohong!" tubuh Seijurou didorong kuat hingga membuat Tetsuya terbebas dari kukungan lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau pembohong!" bibirnya bergetar menahan emosi.

"Cara shintarou kun mencintaiku itu berbeda. Orang sepertimu tak akan mengerti" lelehan bening tak lagi bisa ditahan. Meluncur bebas dengan derasnya. Tatapannya kian menajam pada Seijurou yang masih berdiri tanpa memberi respon. Tubuh kecil itu berbalik menuju pintu.

"Buakk" hantaman keras pada pintu meninggalkan satu lagi nyeri pada hati seijurou, entah sudah berapa kali Tetsuya meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksaku menyakitimu, Tetsuya!".

TBC

Hai-hai!

Gak nyangka bisa update lebih cepat dari biasanya. . hihi

Sabar ya guys, Akakuro masih jalan-jalan dulu buat bisa bersama

Buat yang udah repot-repot dan berkenan meninggalkan jejak. Arigatou


	9. chapter 9

SQUEEZE

.

.

.

Discalimer!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki Z

Cast

Akashi Seijurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Midorima Shintarou

.

.

Warning!

BL, Typo, Antar Pargraf tidak Sinkron, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, AU

Rate: M

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt

.

.

No Flame! DLDR, saya sudah mengingatkan!

.

.

.

"Cium Aku!" tidak ada keraguan dalam tatapannya, meski bibir mungil merahnya bergetar hebat, tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk mundur bahkan hanya mengendurkan genggamannya pun tidak.

Jari jemari rampingnya kian erat memegang sepasang kerah putih jas dokter shintarou. menariknya, memaksa dokter tampan itu kian mendekat, memutus jarak yang hampir tak ada.

Sepasang lazuali indah miliknya terlihat berkaca-kaca, diantara begitu banyak emosi yang berkecamuk disana, kesungguhan untuk menuntut bukti jika cinta diantara keduanya memang ada, dan masih hingga kini lah yang paling mencolok.

Shintarou menatap diam, rasa kaget akan tindakan tiba-tiba tetsuya yang menerobos ruangannya hingga sikap dominan yang ditunjukkan sang mantan masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya, ia sadar betul jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan mantan kekasihnya itu, Tetsuya tidak akan pernah memulai sesuatu yang lebih intim dari hanya sekedar berpelukan.

"Tetsuya, tenangkan dirimu" tangan besar memegang lembut sepasang lengan tetsuya, Shintarou amat begitu hati-hati, takut-takut salah ambil tindakan karena ia sendiri tak tahu pokok masalahnya seperti apa.

"Ada apa? Hm" telapak tangannya berpindah ke wajah, menangkup rahang bawah, pipi putih hingga kebelakang telinga. Tatapannya melembut, sementara satu tangan yang masih memegang lengan tetsuya perlahan membawa tangan putih itu melepaskan rematan pada kerah jasnya.

"Hei, ada apa?" ucapnya ulang, begitu pelan dan lembut, kening yang semula berjarak disatukan membuat tetsuya akhirnya menyerah, melepas genggamannya lalu memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, erat. Sangat erat hingga wajah cantik itu hampir tak terlihat karena sempurna tenggelam pada dada bidang shintarou.

Punggung ringkih tetsuya bergetar pelan. Isakan tak bersuara itu nyatanya tak bisa disembunyikan.

Hafal akan setiap gejolak emosi sang mantan, Shintarou tak lagi menuntut jawaban, ia memilih membalas pelukan dari tangan kecil itu, menenangkan si biru muda adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa diproses otaknya.

Telapak tangannya mengusap lembut punggung ringkih yang masih bergetar, berharap afeksi yang disalurkan mampu memberikan ketenangan.

"plakk plakk plakk. . ." suara tepukan tangan berat terdengar dari arah pintu, lambat dengan jarak suara yang konstan, senada dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Membuat dua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu tersadar dari dunia mereka, Netra hijau shintarou membulat sempurna begitu melihat sosok yang menjadi penganggu itu, meski ia masih belum melepas pelukan Tetsuya.

"Bagus sekali" ucap seijurou dingin. Tatapannya menajam pada dua objek yang masih setia dengan posisi awal meraka meski tetsuya sudah tak lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Si biru muda malah terlihat memeluk makin erat, tatapannya datar, tidak peduli dengan entitas merah yang seolah ingin membunuh dirinya dan shintarou.

Seijurou makin mendekat, dalam gerakan yang tiba-tiba ia menarik tetsuya hingga terlepas dari pelukan shintarou dan kini berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Tubuh tetsuya menempel sempurna dengan dada bidangnya, pinggang ramping ditekan hingga lebih mendekat, tetsuya mendongak. Membalas tatapan intimidasi itu dengan sorot mata penuh benci.

"Kau nakal sekali ya" satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, senyum sinis ia lemparkan bulat-bulat tepat didepan mata tetsuya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari dirinya.

"Dan kau pasti tahu kan sayang-" manik heterocromenya mengunci lazuali bulat itu, hingga tetsuya merasa dirinya tak berkutik seakan membeku.

"setiap perbuatan nakal akan dapat hukuman" ucapnya sinis. Tetsuya tersentak, jujur dalam hatinya ia merasa takut dengan tatapan seijurou kali ini. Meski wajahnya masih terlihat datar.

"hmpptttttt"

Bibir tetsuya dilumat tiba-tiba, kasar, begitu posesif. Sikap dominan yang begitu menuntut itu membuat tetsuya tak sanggup menolak. Tubuh kecilnya meronta namun seijurou lebih dari cukup tenaga untuk menahan, mengunci semua pergerakan dari tubuh kecil itu.

"Hmppppptt" tetsuya masih berusaha melepaskan diri, tangannya mendorong tubuh seijurou sekuat tenaga namun tetap gagal, sementara seijurou masih terus melahap bibir manis itu, tak peduli dengan tetsuya yang hampir kehabisan nafas ataupun keberadaan shintarou yang menyaksikan adegan panas yang seolah sengaja ia pertontokan, menunjukkan jika tetsuya sepenuhnya adalah miliki Akashi Seijurou.

Puas dengan apa yang dilakukan, bibir merah yang telah ia buat bengkak sempurna dan kini semakin merah menyala, jalinan benang saliva yang terbentuk masih menghubungkan mulut keduanya, seijurou kembali memutus jarak. Namun kali ini hanya menjilat bibir bengkak itu. Membersihkan sisa-sisa saliva yang entah milik siapa. Meninggalkan efek mengkilat pada bibir yang telah ia klaim paksa menjadi miliknya.

"Bagaimana sayang?"

"Kau suka hmm!" sudut bibir kembali melengkung, satu alisnya terangkat.

"Aku membencimu!" Tetsuya menatap tajam, bibirnya diusap kasar seolah menujukkan betapa jijiknya ia pada lelaki itu.

"Ya ya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu sayang" tubuh tetsuya dilemparkan hingga jatuh terduduk membuat si mungil meringis kesakitan.

Reaksi refleks dari shintarou, tubuhnya membungkuk, tangannya terulur hendak meraih tubuh kecil itu untuk kembali berdiri. Namun berhasil dicegat seijurou.

"Kau masih belum sadar rupanya" ucap seijurou sinis.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberimu pelajaran kembali ya, shintarou" nada sinisnya masih melekat disetiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

Jantung tetsuya berdetak resah, ia menggeleng pelan. Firasat buruk yang dulu pernah ia rasakan kembali menyeruak dalam dadanya.

Belum sempat ia bangun, tetsuya harus terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan matanya saat sebuah gunting menancap begitu dalam pada lengan shintarou, mengucurkan noda merah yang mengenai jas putih serta tangan si pemilik gunting.

"Akhhhh" pekiknya tertahan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu hm" gunting itu semakin ditekan masuk lebih dalam.

"Sebagai seoarang ahli bedah, harusnya kau menjaga baik-baik tanganmu" Suara Seijurou memberat seolah mengejek.

Tangannya kian berlumuran darah saat ia semakin menekan genggamannya pada gunting lalu mencabut gunting itu tiba-tiba. Tak peduli dengan suara kesakitan dari sauadara angkatnya.

Air mata lolos begitu saja, membasahi pipi putih tetsuya ketika kembali melihat orang yang dicintainya dengan ekspresi yang begitu menyakitkan.

Shintarou memegang lengannya yang berdarah, matanya menyipit hampir terpejam, menahan rasa sakit.

Seolah belum puas, seijurou mengangkat telapak tangan shintarou yang terlihat lemas, kemudian menggoreskan pelan gunting yang telah berlumuran darah, menekannya hingga membentuk luka sayatan cukup panjang, membuat shintarou kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Tangan berbakat milikmu ini harusnya kau gunakan dengan baik saat di meja operasi-" seijurou menjeda.

"Bukan untuk menyentuh milikku!!" tanpa ada rasa kasihan dia menekan lebih dalam, membuat luka sayatan itu menganga, Shintarou kembali memekik kesakitan.

"Hantikan hiks" sepasang lengan kecil melingkar pada pinggang seijurou, membuatnya menghentikan tindkan sadisnya, kepalanya sedikit menoleh.

"Kumohon hentikan" suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, namun masih bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh seijurou.

"Kau bisa lakukan apapun padaku, jadi jangan sakiti orang lain lagi" suara tetsuya semakin terdengar berbisik. Ia berusaha menahan isaknya yang lolos disela-sela kalimatnya. Tatapan Seijurou kian dingin, kemudian ia berbalik pada tetsuya.

"Kau kejam sekali sayang" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang masih tak berubah. Telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah menodai pipi putih tetsuya, mengusapnya penuh emosi.

Wajah cantik itu ia angkat, memaksa sepasang lazuali dengan air yang tak kian mereda itu balas menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi, Akashi Tetsuya!" ucap seijurou dengan tatapan datar namun syarat akan emosi.

.

.

.

Tetsuya menatap kosong pada cermin yang memantulkan seluruh tubuhnya, sekosong dirinya yang terasa begitu hampa.

Tangannya bergerak bak robot, mengancingkan biji-biji kancing sembarangan, tak peduli jika kancing piyama memasuki lubangnya tak tepat.

Seijurou memeluk tubuh yang sudah bersih itu dari belakang, mencium aroma vanilla yang menguar dari setiap inci tubuh yang terbungkus hanya bagian atasnya. Sementara dia sendiri dalam keadaan topless dengan bagian bawah hanya tertutup celana piyama.

"Kau harum sekali" hidung mancungnya kian rakus mengendus wewangian yang membuatnya candu itu. Namun Tetsuya masih tak peduli, ia membatu, membiarkan seijurou melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Menghindar pun tak lagi berguna. Ia sudah terikat kesepakatan untuk melemparkan dirinya pada seijurou.

Telapak tangan kiri Seijurou menelusup ke balik piyama bagian depan, meraba lembut pada bagian perut hingga ke bagian atas. Mencubit nakal sepasang nipple yang mulai menegang lalu bermain lincah disana. menggoda suara merdu tetsuya untuk keluar dari bibir merahnya.

Lidahnya menjilati cuping telinga, sesekali menggigitnya gemas. Tangan kanan mulai bergerilya, membuka kancing yang belum lama terpasang.

Tangan tetsuya refleks menahan, meski ia sudah merelakan dirinya diumpankan namun insting untuk bertahan tetap ada, gerakan tangan seijurou yang membuka kancing ditahan, namun hanya sekejap hingga seijurou berhasil menyingkirkannya. Begitu seterusnya hingga seijurou berbalik menahan tangan putih itu dengan tangan kirinya yang sebelumnya asik bermain dengan sepasang nipple yang kian mencuat.

Aktivitas membuka kancing terhenti hingga pada 3 kancing terbawah yang masih menutupi perut rata tetsuyq. Seijurou menarik piyama lengan panjang itu kebelakang, membuat punggung mulus tetsuya terkespos. ia meneguk ludah kasar melihat bagaimana sajian indah di depannya, ia tak bisa membayngkan bagaimana jika tubuh itu polos sempurna.

Jemari panjang seijurou kembali menggoda, mengusap seduktif tengkuk hingga ke punggung yang terlihat setengahnya berlang kali dengan gerakan dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya.

"Tubuhmu mulus sekali" manik heterecome semakin berkabut, rasanya ia sudah tidak tahan lantaran menahan cukup lama namun ia masih enggan untuk cepat-cepat menyudahai kegiatan intim yang akan ia ingat sepanjang hidupnya.

Lidahnya kembali mendarat pada tubuh tetsuya, kali ini dia memulainya dari tengkuk hingga ke bahu, mencium hingga menggigit pelan namun, ia tak sanggup untuk tidak memberi tanda pada permukaan mulus itu. hingga terciptalah beberapa ruam keunguan pada sekitar leher hingga ke bahu.

Puas bermain-main, seijurou membalik tubuh tetsuya hingga berhadapan dengan dirinya, menatap wajah cantik yang sudah mendingin itu penuh kasih.

"Kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya sayang" tangannya mengusap pipi empuk itu posesif, kemudian beralih pada dagu lalu menariknya mendekat.

Satu kecupan ringa di layangakan hanya untuk menggoda bibir yang menguarkan zat adiktif yang membuatnya candu.

Kecupan diulang hingga berkali-kali, sampai seijurou mulai menjilat, menggigit lalu melumatnya penuh nafsu.

Tetsuya merasa tubuhnya makin melemas, ia benci dengan keadaannya yang begitu lemah hingga tak berdaya ketika seijurou mempermainkan tubuhnya.

Tubuh yang sudah melemah dibawa dalam gendongan, menuju ranjang empuk yang akan menjadi perpaduan cinta keduanya-meski hanya seijuroulah yang menganggap seperti itu.

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali sayang" seijurou menatap takjub pada sosok jelmaan malaikat yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya dibawah tubuhnya.

Dia tahu tetsuya amat menolak apa yang akan mereka lakukan, namun reaksi tubuh yang kadang tersentak saat beberapa bagian ia sentuh cukup membuat seijurou untuk tidak mengendurkan tekadnya meniduri sang isteri.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu sayang" seijurou mengecup bibir peach yang berdarah, menjilat cairan amis besi itu sementara dibawah sana pinggulnya masih terus bergerak, memburu rasa nikmat yang tak berujung.

Setiap ia bergerak masuk-keluar-masuk-keluarnya, miliknya yang cukup besar bergesekan dengan lubang sempit penuh candu, memijat-mijat nikmat seakan memeras sari yang tersimpan di dalamnya, menyalurkan rasa nikmat luar biasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan meski nyatanya ini bukanlah hubungan badan yang pertama Seijurou lakukan.

Rasanya seperti baru pertama, ia masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana gugupnya dirinya saat mencoba memasuki lubang sempit yang sudah dipastikan virgin itu. Lalu kini, degupan jantung yang tak juga memelaan meski ia sudah memasuki permainan inti dan hampir akan mencapai puncak dalam sepersekian menit lagi.

Wajah menolak itu nyatanya memerah, meski bibirnya terus tergigit dan tak henti mengeluarkan cairan merah namun tubuhnya tak mengikuti pikirannya.

Setiap sentuhan seijurou bagaikan aliran listrik yang menyengat, memberikan efek menyenangkan. Membuat tetsuya makin benci pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benci tubuhnya yang berhianat dengan akalnya.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" lenguhan panjang disertai gerakan menusuk yang dalam menjadi pertanda tercapainya ujung kepuasan. Seluruh benihnya sudah ia pastikan tertanam dalam tubuh tetsuya meski ada sebagian yang tumpah karena tak tertampung. sangat banyak.

Tetsuya yang merasakan semburan hangat pada lubangnya ikut mencapai puncak, bibir yang sudah terluka akibat gigi gigi putihnya masih tergigit, jemari tangannya semakin pucat. Meremat kuat seperai dari kain terbaik itu hingga kusut tak beraturan. Ia mencapai puncak yang belum pernah ia bayangkan sama sekali, dan tak berharap didaki bersama lelaki brengsek macam seijurou. Hatinya remuk, ketika harus menerima kenyataan jika hal paling berharga miliknya direnggut oleh lelaki yang sangat ia benci.

Tubuhnya lelah, ditambah rasa kantuk yang menyerang, memaksanya terseret dalam alam mimpi yang tak mampu menghapus kesedihanya. Tetsuya menangis, terisak dalam lelapnya.

TBC

Sorry maksa lime nya ya

Dan sorry juga masih nge-drama

Karena genrenya memang Drama. . hihi


	10. chapter 10

SQUEEZE

.

.

.

"Morning Hon"., Suara baritone khas menyapa, disusul dengan satu kecupan yang mendarat tepat pada kening sang isteri, tak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh dari sepasang mata aquamarine indah diantara dominasi wajah datar yang terlihat menonjol.

Kursi kayu dengan sandaran tinggi ditarik, tempat duduk yang strategis untuk bisa memandang wajah cantik sang isteri sengaja dipilih untuk lebih leluasa menikmati setiap ekspresi yang akan terlukis disana, Seijurou sudah berniat untuk menggoda si manis biru muda miliknya.

Surai merah sengaja ditata rapi ke belakang, meninggalkan sedikit untaian helai rambut pada dahi. Kaca mata bening membingkai sepasang manic beda warna dibaliknya. Wajah tampan itu terlihat begitu segar, senyum yang setia diumbar seakan menunjukkan bagaimana suasana hati yang begitu baik tengah menyelimuti Seijurou saat ini.

Berendam beberapa menit rupanya membuat tenaganya yang semalaman sempat terkuras kembali terisi, hanya meninggalkan ingatan bagaimana indahnya percintaan panas dari malam pertama yang sempat tertunda.

Air hangat yang memenuhi bak mandinya ataupun kucuran dari dinginnya sower yang tiada henti bukanlah factor utama dari freshnya keadaan seijurou pagi ini. Otaknya yang terus memutar kegiatan semalaman seakan tak bisa berhenti, mengingat setiap ekspresi dari Tetsuyanya yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Seijurou terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana bisa wajah sedatar tembok itu bisa begitu berekspresi, dan yang paling membahagiakan baginya itu karena dirinya. Dia yang membuat Tetsuya begitu berekspresi meski tak sepenuhnya karena kilat mata itu masih saja menunjukkan penolakan padanya.

"Hon, Kau sangat fresh pagi ini"

"Sepertinya kau pulas sekali semalam" Seijurou menyesap teh paginya, setelah menggigit sepotong roti panggang dengan olesan mentega.

Diseberangnya, Tetsuya masih asik menikmati susu vanilla hangat, satu-satunya benda yang mungkin dijadikan tameng untuk tetap menjaga emosinya yang mulai diusik oleh Seijurou sejak ia bergabung di meja makan, mengabaikan potongan roti dengan olesan selai kacang yang terlihat begitu nikmat, Tetsuya merasa tak bernafsu menyantap sarapannya begitu mendengar suara si merah, terlebih saat lelaki tampan itu terus menatapnya ditengah kegiatan santap paginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau luar biasa sekali semalam" cangkir putih dengan polesan bunga sakura kembali diangkat, menyesap cairan tak pekat di dalamanya.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. Mencoba menyulut bara dari sang lawan bicara di seberang sana. Seijurou hanya ingin menikmati sedikit dari ekspresi lain yang tersembunyi milik isterinya sebagai permulaan untuk memulai harinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengatur jadwal bulan madu kita, Tempat-tempat yang romantis akan menambah keintiman dan gairah, terlebih bagi pengantin baru seperti kita".

Seijurou bukanlah tipikal yang banyak bicara, apalagi untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu diluar bisnis. Namun, sangat berbeda jika sudah menyangkut si biru muda yang sudah berhasil merebut perhatiannya.

Seijurou akan berubah menjadi sangat jahil dan nakal hanya untuk menggoda Tetsuya hingga obrolan tak penting pun entah mengapa menjadi sangat menarik dan begitu ia nikmati.

"Lain kali kita akan coba gaya yang lain sebagai variasi, aku yakin Tetsuya pasti akan suka dan ke-"

"Cukup!" Tetsuya menjeda dengan intonasi kesal, telinganya sudah cukup panas mendengar pembicaraan tak senonoh, terlebih pada waktu sepagi ini, rasanya sudah merusak moodnya.

"Apa mulutmu itu tidak pernah mengenal tata krama?" sambungnya dengan nada kesal yang tertahan.

Merasa umpan yang dilempar berhasil mengait sasarannya, seijurou bertepuk riang dalam hatinya, wajah itu takn lagi datar sepenuhnya. Seijurou cukup senang dengan permulaan perubahan mimik wajah isterinya.

"Membicarakan hal seperti itu, kau sungguh memalukan!" Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai dirambati gurat merah karena menahan kesal ditambah dengan tatapan dari sepasang manik beda warna yang tak kunjung beralih dari wajahnya, seolah tak ada objek lain yang bisa ia pandang.

"Tetsuya malu? Hah padahal hanya kita berdua disini" Seijurou terkekeh, tak tersinggung sama sekali dengan kalimat pedas yang diucapkan isterinya. ia malah semakin bersemangat untuk meneruskan aksi jahilnya.

"Atau Tetsuya ingin kita membicarakannya di kamar, hm" satu alisnya terangkat dengan senyum yang menyungging tampan.

Gurat-gurat merah yang yang terlukis pada pipi mulus terus bertambah dan perlahan menjalar hingga ke belakang telinga, membuat seluruh permukaan wajah cantik itu kini memerah sempurna.

Kombinasi antara malu dan kesal tak bisa dibedakan setiap kali ucapan seijurou bertambah frontal, wajah cemberut yang sempurna mengganti dominasi wajah datar sebelumnya dijadikan tameng untuk memperingati lawan agar tak macam-macam malah membuat Seijurou gemas ingin menerjang, namun ia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tak gegabah.

Otak pintarnya mensugestikan, pelan-pelan sei, kau akan menikmati yang lebih dari ini suatu saat nanti.

Tetsuya sudah tak sanggup, ia berniat meninggalkan namun sayang terhenti saat rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya tiba-tiba terasa ketika ia bergerak,

Refleks ia kembali pada posisinya, bibir bawahnya tergigit sebagai pelampiasan rasa nyeri yang seperti kilatan listrik itu, mencoba menenangkan diri, berharap rasa nyeri itu kembali reda.

Seijurou yang tak melewatkan setiap perubahan pada mimik wajah manis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Masih sakit?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa membuat Tetsuya kesal, namun ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tetap tenang sampai rasa nyeri itu hilang.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus bersabar hon-"

"Padahal aku sudah berniat pulang lebih awal hari ini" Seijurou bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mulai mendekat ke tempat duduk si biru muda.

Ekspresi Tetsuya masih tak berubah, ia bertahan denga mimik yang jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya, rasa kesal yang makin membuncah masih berusaha ia tahan agar tak meledak,

Emosi yang teraduk aduk semakin terasa kacau, berantakan, setiap mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Seijurou.

Tetsuya menarik nafas perlahan, mencoba menetralkan emosi yang sudah dicemari seijurou oleh ucapan frontalnya, Wajah datar kembali dipasang, ia tak ingin peduli, tak ingin terpancing pada keadaan yang pada akhirnya membuat seijurou menang.

"Kau begitu membuatku candu sayang, hingga membuatku ingin terus menidurimu" dagu Tetsuya diangkat, hingga memaksa wajah datar itu kini menatap wajah tampan dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan. Kilatan matanya menunjukkan obsesi tak terukur.

Bibir merah diusap berulang kali dengan ibu jarinya, pelan dan sensual, sementara dirinya menunjukkan friksi ingin melumat bibir kenyal merah muda itu, terlihat dari bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Manik tetsuya menajam, menusuk tepat pada sepasang manik beda warna milik seijurou, seolah mengingatkan untuk tidak macam-macam.

Tangannya menepis kasar tangan seijurou hingga dagunya terlepas dari cengkraman jari jemari panjang seijurou. Cukup keras hingga ia sendiri sedikit meringis karena berefek pada kembalinya rasa nyeri pada bagian bawahnya yang sebelumnya mulai mereda.

"Dasar brengsek! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki tak bermoral sepertimu itu sangat dihormati" Tetsuya berucap tajam dengan intonasi sarat akan celaan. Maniknya sama sekali tak melembut.

Seijurou bersiul, tak menunjukkan sedikitpun ia marah atau tersinggung dengan ucapan Tetsuya.

"Mulutmu tajam sekali, Hon, padahal semalaman sudah ku sumpal berkali-kali"

"Atau mungkin aku harus menyumpalnya dengan benda lain hm" Wajah tampan pura-pura terlihat sedang berfikir hingga beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum licik.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus kupakai menyumpal mulut tajam ini" kedua pipi tetsuya ditangkup dengan satu tangan, menjepit hingga daging kenyal itu terangkat. Seijurou membalas tatapan tetsuya dengan pandangan menggoda kemudian beralih pada bagian bawahnya.

"Kau sudah tahu kan seberapa besar dia, dan kurasa lebih dari cukup untuk menyumpal mulut mungilmu ini" Senyum masih tak pergi dari wajah tampannya, berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang agak tersentak, maniknya membulat ngeri, otaknya tiba-tiba memproyeksikan bagaimana benda itu menyumpal mulutnya.

Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, ingatan bagaimana benda itu menerobos masuk pada lubang mungilnya membuat Tetsuya tak mungkin bisa lupa.

Melihat ekspresi dari lawannya, seijurou merasa puas. Dia puas berhasil menjahili isteri cantiknya, dia sudah puas melihat ekspresi kombinasi kesal malu yang membuat isetrinya tambah menggemaskan, dan dia rasa itu sudah cukup untuk membuat moodnya naik hari ini.

Seijurou merasa lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya, ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelum berangkat bekerja, agak konyol memang namun entah kenapa ia menikmatinya dan membuatnya begitu merasa senang.

"Maaf aku membuatmu merasa sakit sayang" kali ini tatapannya tak lagi menyebalkan, namu penuh kelembutan dan begitu tulus tapi tetsuya enggan untuk mengakui apa yang ditangkap oleh iris biru mudanya itu.

"Baik-baik di rumah ya sayang, Aku berangkat kerja dulu" Satu kecupan kembali mendarat, kali ini pada pucuk kepala si biru muda.

.

.

.

Disclaimer!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki Z

.

.

Cast

Akashi Seijurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Other Chara

.

.

Warning!

BL, Typo, AU, OOC, Alur Cepat, Paragraf tidak Sinkron, Tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

Genre/Rating: Drama, Romance/T (For save)

No Flame! DLDR! Saya sudah mengingatkan!

.

.

Enjoy Read

…

Seijurou tak henti menatap foto yang terpasang pada bingkai kayu berkaki di atas meja kerjanya. Layar yang masih menyala menampilkan sederet tulisan rumit dengan kombinasi angka dan beberapa bagan yang menjulang dengan berbagai warna tak lagi ia pedulikan.

Objek 2D yang tengah tersenyum tipis dengan surai biru mudanya menjadi fokusnya, entah darimana ia mendapatkan foto Tetsuya yang jelas langka itu. Puas menikmati pemandangan yang kini menjadi favoritnya itu, seijurou kini beralih menatap kalender duduk tepat di sebalah figura itu.

Bulan pertama ditahun 2018, Januari. Tak ada lingkaran khusus pada setiap angka yang berderet disana. Namun maniknya fokus pada angka terakhir, 31 Januari. Salah satu angka yang telah melekat dalam otaknya setelah mahluk manis benama Kuroko Tetsuya berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

Ah, bahkan semua yang dimilikinya sudah berhasil dimiliki oleh Tetsuya, termasuk cinta yang sebelumnya ia ragukan keberadaannya.

Tangannya meraih benda pipih di atas meja, menekan beberapa angka lalu mulai berbicara dengan seseorang yang entah siapa di seberang sana.

"Apa pesanan ku sudah siap?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi

'sudah tuan' samar terdengar suara sungkan dari seberang sana.

'akan saya antarkan hari ini tuan?'

"Tidak perlu!, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri" ucapnya lalu memutuskan panggilan.

Jam tangan mahal yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kiri dilirik, senyum tipis terlukis seketika saat maniknya mendapati angka yang ditunjukkan sepasang jarum pada jam tangannya dimana jam kerja isteri tercinta berakhir, itu artinya ia akan keluar untuk menjemput sang isteri, menghabiskan waktu berdua sepanjang perjalanan dan kalau tidak ada lagi jadwal meeting dengan klien ataupun jika ia sangat sedang rindu, Seijurou akan dengan senang hati merelakan waktunya dihabiskan dengan makhluk manis biru muda yang menduduki puncak tertinggi dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Tetsuya merasa hari-harinya makin kelam, berada satu rumah dengan orang yang dibenci, menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu yang kau punya selama 24 jam sehari rasanya sudah seperti hidup di neraka.

Mewahnya mansion dengan puluhan pelayan yang siap melayani 24 jam tak lebih dari hanya sekedar rumah besar dingin tanpa kehangatan, hanya ketika berada di sekolah lah Tetsuya bisa merasa sedikit tenang.

Melihat tingkah pola lucu menggemaskan dari anak didiknya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Tetsuya, dia akan tersenyum ketika bocah-bocah kecil itu asik bermain, merajuk satu dengan yang lain karena rebutan mainan yang sama atau menangis dengan pipi memerah ketika terjatuh dari ayunan.

Kadang ia ikut dalam permainan makhluk-makhluk mungil menggemaskan, kadang pula ia hanya memperhatikan dari kursi di bawah pohon yang tepat menghadap pada area bermain anak-anak itu. Seperti saat ini, dengan senyum tipis yang tak juga memudar, sepasang mata biru mudanya berbinar memandang pada kumpulan bocah yang tengah asik bermain, menghiraukan entitas merah yang juga tengah mengamatinya diam-diam.

Saking asiknya, Tetsuya sampai tak menyadari sorotan dari lensa ponsel mahal milik seijurou yang merekamnya, merekam moment yang menurut Seijurou langka dan akan dijadikan sebagai salah satu koleksi berharganya.

Tak puas dengan hanya merekam, Seijurou mengambil beberapa potret ketika bibir yang menjadi favoritnya itu menyunggingkan senyum manis yang mampu merontokkan pertahanannya sebagai sosok cool.

"Sayang!" Panggilnya lembut, membuat sepasang manic biru muda itu beralih pada sosoknya yang kian mengikis jarak. Wajah yang sempat dihasi senyum itu hilang seketika, berganti dengan wajah datar dingin.

Tangan jenjang diulurkan, menawarkan genggaman hangat pada si biru muda.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau bantu berdiri" Tetsuya bangun, kemudian berjalan menuju mobil mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari posisi sebelumnya, mengabaikan seijurou yang masih setia dengan pose mengulurkan tangan.

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum maklum dan sesaat kemudian menyusul tetsuyanya menuju mobil.

"Sebelum pulang, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan dulu sebentar, Tetsuya tak keberatan kan?"

"Aku masih punya waktu sekitar satu jam, hingga kembali lagi ke kantor" Ucap Seijurou sambil memegang kemudi, tatapannya sesekali jatuh pada sosok yang tengah anteng duduk disebelahnya, seakan asik sendiri.

"Kalaupun aku menolak tidak ada gunanya, lakukan sesukamu" balas mulut mungil itu dingin, tanpa menegok lawan bicaranya. Sepasang earphone kini terpasang sempurna di kedua lubang telinganya.

"Kau pengertian sekali sayang" Seijurou tersenyum, lalu mengacak surai biru itu gemas. Tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan jawaban dingin yang menusuk itu.

Mobil melaju pelan, Seijurou tak ingin terlalu cepat kehabisan waktu bersama Tetsuya, ia ingin menikmati moment berdua meski tak ada sekedar cengkrama hangat atau sentuhan-sentuhan syarat perasaan yang bisa mereka bagi.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok.., suara ketukan pintu mengalun pelan diiringi dengan suara lembut dari baliknya.

"Tetsuya sama"

"Permisi, Tetsuya sama" Ulang seorang pelayan berkali-kali. Hingga daun pintu pun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok cantik dengan menenteng buku tebal namun tak terlihat berat pada salah satu tangannya.

"Ada apa fujiwara san" Tanyanya lembut dengan wajah datar.

"Saya mengantarkan teh dan cookies vanilla" ucap sang pelayan sopan.

"Oh" si biru muda tersenyum tipis.

"Bisa antarkan ke taman belakang saja, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi" pinta tesuya tanpa ada sedikitpun nada perintah yang menyertainya, sangat berkebalikan sekali dengan seijurou yang meskipun berbicara layaknya normal namun sarat akan perintah.

Sang pelayan menunduk sopan, lalu membawa peralatan minum teh beserta cemilan itu ke tempat yang diminta oleh majikannya.

Kebiasaan Tetsuya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca sudah menjadi rahasia umum di mansion besar itu. Spot favoritnya adalah taman belakang yang dipenuhi bunga-bungaan indah yang tertata rapi beserta beberapa pohon rindang yang terlihat sangat terawat.

Ia biasanya akan menghabiskan waktunya di gazebo kecil yang dikelilingi kolam ikan, tempat favorit yang sama bagi mendiang ibunda Seijurou.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah perlahan, matanya fokus pada deretan kalimat pada lembaran kertas sedikit buram.

Seakan hafal pada setiap titik pijakan, kakinya dengan mulus menuju taman belakang tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, satu lagi kebiasaan Tetsuya, membaca novel sambil berjalan seolah tak sabar untuk tidak bercumbu dengan lembaran-lembaran sarat diksi yang terkadang membuat cemburu itu.

Kakinya sudah sampai pada tempat tujuan, namun fokus matanya masih tetap pada novel yang tengah dibaca hingga beberapa suara memaksanya untuk keluar dari dunia yang begitu membuatnya lupa.

"Selamat ulang tahun"

"Selamat ulang tahun"

"Selamat ulang tahun"

"Semoga panjang umur"

Nyanyian koor beberapa orang, Wajah datar tetsuya tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan sesaat kemudian senyum terlukis di wajahnya membuat ia terlihat sangat manis. Tetsuya seakan tak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.

Disana ada ibunya dengan cake vanilla dan lilin kecil yang mengitari permukaan bundarnya. Lalu ada aida riko, kepala sekolahnya, dan beberapa temannya mengajar.

"Ibu, minna san" Langkhanya kini tertuju pada kumpulan orang yang terlihat turut berbahagia dalam perayaan hari lahirnya.

"selamat ulang tahun sayang" ucap ibunya lembut lalu menyodorkan kue yang telah dinyalakan lilinnya.

"buat permohonanmu lalu tiup lilinnya"

Tetsuya memejamkan mata sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Selesai berdoa ia kemudian meniup lilin-lilin kecil itu hingga padam semuanya lalu disambut dengan tepukan sorak sorai dari yang lain.

"Selamat ulang tahun Akashi san" ucap aida memberi selamat seraya berjabat tangan dan diikuti oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Tetsuya merasa sangat bahagia, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dihari ulang tahunnya akan mendapat kejutan dari orang-orang yang sangat dia sayangi meski beberapa tidak bisa hadir, seperti ayahnya dan shintarou namun itu tak membuat kebahagiaannya berkurang seolah semuanya cukup untuk mengobati sedikit hatinya yang terus terluka setiap harinya.

Ditempat terpisah, seseorang tengah tersenyum senang. Menyaksikan sendiri live dari taman belakang kediaman rumahnya yang telah terhubung dengan layar laptopnya.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali, sayang" ucapnya dengan senyum tampan yang memproyeksikan kebahagian yang tak kalah besar dengan yang tengah terjadi di kediaman Akashi.

"Aku berharap kau akan terus tersenyum seperti itu" lapalnya penuh harap

"Namun-" ada nada iri yang terdengar dalam kalimatnya yang mengantung.

"Hanya padaku".

Seijurou tetaplah seoarang yang egois, yang tak ingin membagi semua yang ada pada Tetsuyanya. Meski sekarang dia harus rela jika senyum yang dia inginkan hanya untuknya dinikmati oleh banyak orang. Namun dia sudah berucap, dan setiap ucapannya mutlak. Senyum tetsuya akan hanya jadi miliknya dan dia pastikan itu.

.

.

.

Dengkuran harus terdengar dari sepasang bibir mungil berwarna merah muda, menunjukkan bagaimana lelapnya ia dalam tidur.

Mimpi indah yang tak pernah mampir setelah ia menikah rupanya sudi menyapanya malam ini.

Membawanya mengarungi dunia tak kasat mata yang mungkin lebih baik dari dunia nyatanya, semua terproyeksi dalam wajah damai yang kadang tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Pesta kejutan sederhanayang baru beberapa jam lalu telah berakhir sukses membuat ia sejenak lupa bagaimana dinginnya mansion mewah bak istana itu.

Rasa kantuk yang menyerang usai pesta tak dapat ia bendung terlebih ketika satu persatu tamunya pergi termasuk sang ibunda.

Awalnya tetsuya ingin menahan sang bunda untuk menginap, menemaninya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun namun ia cukup punya hati untuk tak membiarkan ayahnya harus sendirian di kediaman mereka.

Tak sedikitpun ia mengingat Seijurou, melupakan lelaki tampan yang menjadi sumber kekacauan hidupnya sekaligus orang yang sudah merencanakan kejutan manis dihari bahagianya itu, tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh si biru muda dan kini sang sutradara yang merencanakan kejutan itu tengah menatapnya tanpa bosan, bahkan matanya tak sedetik pun beralih dari wajah yang terlihat begitu tenang itu, membuat dirinya ikut merasa tenang bersamaan dengan pelita yang semakin terang dan terasa makin menghangat dalam dadanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang" ucapnya lembut lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan sayang pada kening yang tertutupi sedikit poni, surai biru muda dielus, tatapannya ikut melembut dan sesekali tersenyum saat si biru muda bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku harap kau akan selalu bahagia" ia kembali mencium kening itu hingga berkali-kali.

Bermonolog sendiri tentang banyak hal yang kadang membuatnya terkekeh geli dengan tingkahnya yang seperti orang gila. Tapi Ia tidak peduli, toh memang seluruh kewarasannya telah diambil oleh malaikat yang tengah terbuai dalam mimpinya.

Hanya untuk Tetsuya, dan didepan Tetsuyalah seoarang Akashi Seijurou akan berbeda dari Akashi Seijurou yang terkenal dengan sikap absolutnya.

Hanya tetsuya yang mampu meruntuhkan dinding-dinding pelindung yang telah ia bangun bertahun-tahun yang lalu hingga memebntuknya menjadi pribadi kuat yang tak terkalahkan. Namun kini ia dikalahkan oleh makhluk yang terlihat begitu lembut yang jika disentuh seakan-akan bisa luruh, lenyap dibawa angin.

Saku celananya dirogoh, hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu namun diurungkan. Bibirnya kembali mendarat pada kening putih mulus yang terlihat memerah karena terlalu banyak ia kecup.

"Hadiahku belum bisa kuberikan sekarang, sayang" ucapnya, menyiratkan kesedihan yang samar-samar, ditutup dengan ciuman lembut pada bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

TBC

Berencana mau End di chap 10 ini

Tapi… tapi… tapiiiii (ah terlalu banyak mikir)

Dan akhirnya chap ini dibuat khsusus buat ultah cuya,

Meski bagian kejutan ultahnya dikit sih. . . hihihi

Otanjoubi Omodeto Cuya!


	11. chapter 11

SQUEEZE

.

.

Disclaimer!!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by me

.

.

Warning!!

BL, Typo, OOC, AU, M-Preg, Paragraf tidak sinkron, alur cepat dan kemungkinan tata bahasa yang masih penuh kecacatan.

.

.

DLDR/No Flame!!! Saya sudah mengingatkan!

~0~

Enjoy Read

~0~

Tetsuya merasakan semakin hari tubuhnya kian melemah, rasa pusing sering menghantui begitu pun mual yang tak pernah mampu ia tangani. Kulit putihnya kian memucat berkali lipat, begitu pun dengan warna merah alami pada bibir ranumnya tak lagi nampak terlihat.

Sehari, dua hari ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat, berharap rasa pusing dan mual yang menyakitkan itu secepatnya pergi hingga ia dapat beraktifitas seperti biasa lagi. Namun sayang, rupanya bawaan bayi mungil di dalam sana terlalu kuat, menyedot tenaga hampir seluruhnya, atau memang si bayi sudah berkonspirasi dengan sang ayah untuk ikut-ikutan menahan ibundanya agar tetap tinggal di rumah saja.

Tak kunjung merasa baikan juga, akhirnya dengan berat hati Tetsuya mengambil cuti, jadilah aktifitasnya lebih banyak dihabiskan dirumah, membuat dirinya merasa bertambah sakit apalagi kini intensitas pertemuannya dengan Seijurou kian bertambah, mengingat bagaimana protektifnya seoarang Akashi Seijurou, dengan alasan ingin menjaga isteri dan calon buah hati, dalam satu bulan terakhir pun si merah memutuskan untuk membawa seluruh pekerjaannya untuk dikerjakan di rumah. Sang ayah, Akashi masaomi jelas mendukung, apalagi demi calon cucu yang kelak akan menjadi penerus kerajaan bisnisnya.

"Sayang, makan dulu ya" satu nampan penuh berisi makanan dengan hati-hati di bawa oleh si calon ayah tampan.

Semangkuk bubur hangat dengan aroma menggoda, di sampingnya berdiri secangkir susu hangat yang masih mengeluarkan uap dan yang terakhir potongan berbagai buah yang sudah di kupas memenuhi piring putih bercorak bunga sakura disekeliling.

Tubuh yang sudah terbalut kemeja rapi tak sungkan mengarahkan satu sendok penuh bubur pada bibir yang tak jua membuka.

"Sayang, buka mulutmu. Aaa" dengan lembut Seijurou sabar membujuk Tetsuya agar mau membuka mulut.

"……" menghiraukan, sepasang azure tak sungkan mengalihkan pandangan. Seakan sosok lelaki merah itu tak berada disana.

"Sayang.., " entah kenapa Seijurou menjadi seratus kali lipat lebih sabaran dari biasanya, ia cukup maklum jika hamil muda berdampak pada mood yang suka naik turun, meski ia pun tahu jika tetsuya memang tak pernah menunjukkan mood yang bagus setiap kali mereka bersama.

"Aku tidak lapar!" ucap Tetsuya dingin, mencoba memutus percakapan yang akan berujung kontak fisik yang tak pernah ia inginkan, pandangannya tak sedikit pun tertuju pada lelaki tampan di depan, seolah sulur keemasan pada corak selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya jauh lebih baik untuk ia pandangi.

"Sayang, sedikit saja ya. si kecil juga butuh nutrisi" masih dengan sisa kesabaran, kali ini tangan yang tak lagi memegang mangkuk bubur mengusap lembut pada perut yang masih terlihat datar, mengantar efek kilat mengejutkan tepat di dada kiri Tetsuya.

"Deg" Seketika jantung berdetak hebat, seirama dengan gerakan satu detik pada jarum jam namun rasanya sangat kuat hingga cukup membuat tubuh kecil sedikit tersentak, buru-buru ia singkirkan tangan itu dengan kasar dari perutnya yang masih terlihat datar.

"Aku bilang aku tidak lapar" ucapnya pelan penuh penekanan ditambah sorot mata sayu namun sangat tajam sarat akan kebencian, menyembunyikan cepat eskpresi tak terbaca barusan. Sukses memancing emosi seijurou hingga muncul ke permukaan.

"Tetsuya, jangan memaksaku untuk berbuat kasar" sendok dalam pegangan masih terlihat melayang, Rupanya si calon ayah muda masih berusaha menahan diri.

"………" Tetsuya menghiraukannya kembali, membuat kesabaran terasa terkuras hingga wajah tampan itu pun berubah mengeras, tatapan yang melembut pun perlahan hilang, terganti dengan sorot dingin nan tajam. Seijurou akhirnya kalah, ia tak mampu lagi menahan dirinya.

"Makan, makananmu!!" ucapnya pelan sarat akan perintah dengan penekanan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau lapar atau tidak" nada suara kian memberat diirigi dengan tubuh yang mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya, kesabaran Seijurou rupanya mulai terkikis, sendok yang sedari tadi ia pegang pun di lemparkan dengan kasar hingga terdengar bunyi klontang saat tepat mengenai nampan, dan pagi seperti biasa pun kembali terulang.

Langkah kaki kian pasti untuk pergi, tak kuat jika terlalu lama berada dalam situasi yang ia tahu seperti apa kelajutannya nanti.

"Kau tidak suka ini kan-" sebuah kalimat gantung terucap, sukses mebuat langkah seijurou tiba-tiba terhenti.

Dia tak ingin terpancing lalu membalas, namun rupanya keinginan hati tak kuat untuk meredam emosi hingga satu kata balasan bernada tak kalah dingin pun terucap.

"Iya".

"Kalau begitu, sudahi semuanya. Ceraikan aku! Karena aku pun tidak suka hal ini"

ucapan si biru muda terlampau datar, hingga sukses membuat langkah kaki seijurou terhenti sempurna lalu berbalik dan kembali.

Pandangan manic biru muda masih fokus ke depan, tak peduli jika seijurou telah berbalik kembali dan kini tepat berdiri di sisinya.

Dagu kecil diapit telunjuk dan ibu jari, memaksa pandangan matanya kini menghadapa wajah tampan yang tak kalah dinginnya. masih dalam keadaan berdiri, seijurou sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya hanya untuk menyamkan tepat posisi wajahnya dengan Tetsuya.

Dalam hitungan yang nyaris tak berjeda, hanya sepersekian detik dari pandangan kosong yang sama-sama dilempar keduanya. Seijurou meraup bibir yang menjadi candunya penuh tuntutan, membungkam dengan lumatan dan hisapan, jelas terlihat penuh paksaan namun Tetsuya tak bergeming walau hanya secuil, bibirnya dicumbu habis-habisan, menempel erat tanpa ada niat untuk dilepaskan, tak ada desah ataupun erangan sebagai balasan, hanya tatapan kosong yang ia lemparkan. Seakan pasrah, menyerah tanpa perlawanan.

Cukup lama, akhirnya seijurou melepaskan. Saliva meninggalkan jejak basah mengkilat, ditambah bengkak yang jelas terlihat namun tatapan dari iris biru muda masih tetap sama, datar tak ikut bergejolak, tak terpengaruh walau sentuhan bibir seijurou begitu panas seakan membakar.

"tidak akan kubiarkan lagi kau mengucap kata 'haram' itu" ucap seijurou dengan kilatan marah luar biasa pada manic beda warna miliknya.

Tubuh tinggi kembali berpaling, tak berniat menambah rentetan emosi yang bisa saja meledak jika terus berdiam diri disana. Meski jauh dalam hati ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan si penakluk hati.

Meski salah satu diantara keduanya memilih pergi namun dalam hati keduanya jelas tak ada yang mau mengalah, Tetsuya yang masih dilingkupi kebencian, belum bisa menerima keadaannya saat ini dan Seijurou yang masih belum cukup dengan kesabaran yang ia miliki.

~0o0~

 ** _Tahukah dirimu_**

 ** _Setiap kali aku melihat sorot mata yang selalu ku puja mengguratkan bagaimana luka yang begitu dalam, aku tak kalah terlukanya._**

 ** _Tiada yang paling menyedihkan bagiku selain menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika penyebab luka itu adalah diriku._**

 ** _Aku terus melukai mu, terus dan terus hingga aku pun melukai diriku sendiri. Sebanyak yang kau alami atau lebih banyak dari itu. Karena satu lukamu adalah seribu luka bagiku._**

 ** _Jika kau sudi, aku ingin menjadi pengobat, rasanya tak kuat lagi bagiku terus menjadi penyebab. Namun rupanya kau menghukumku terlalu hebat, hingga aku terus menjadi pendosa yang tak akan pernah berhenti menggores luka berkali-kali._**

 ** _Luka untukmu dan luka untukku. (Akashi Seijurou PoV)._**

"Ku mohon jangan lakukan lagi sayang" tangan besar menyentuh pipi Tetsuya penuh sayang. Aliran darah sepertinya tak mengalir ke wajah hingga pigmen pucat putih masih tetap tak beranjak dari sana. tak pernah ia memohon apapun sebelumnya, ditambah sejelas ini pula.

"kau dan dia-" tangan besar kini beranjak mengelus gundukan bulat pada perut Tetsuya yang mulai terlihat.

"adalah hidupku. Jika aku kehilangan salah satu atau kedua dari kalian aku mungkin bisa gila, hidupku akan hancur karena tak ada artinya lagi" satu kecupan pun mendarat pada bulatan yang masih tak cukup besar. Lalu beralih pada tangan dengan pergelangan yang terbalut perban.

"jadi begitu-" senyum remeh tersungging pada kedua sudut bibir tipis Tetsuya. Tangan yang digenggam dan dihujani ciuman pada bagian punggung ia tarik perlahan.

"Aku bisa membalasmu Akashi Seijurou" ucapnya dingin dengan senyum sinis yang masih setia terlukis.

Seijurou tersentak, matanya membulat sesaat ketika mendapati ekspresi dingin tak biasa dari wajah yang menjadi favoritnya, meski senyum masih tersungging disana, senyum berbahaya yang mampu membuat Akashi Seijurou merasa takut untuk pertama kalinya.

Emperor eye miliknya jelas mampu menangkap arti dari setiap ekspresi itu, ditambah nada dingin dari setiap kalimat yang terucap.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jelas tahu maksudku kan" balas Tetsuya dengan nada dingin yang tak berubah jua.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya" ada nada khawatir terdengar dalam setiap kata yang diucap.

"….." Tetsuya tak menjawab, membuat Seijurou merasakan kekhawatiran yang kian mendalam.

Dia tahu jika saat ini Tetsuya sedang dalam kondisi emosional yang kacau, dia bisa saja melakukan hal-hal nekat yang mampu membahayakan dirinya dan bayi mungil yang tengah berada dalam kandungannya.

"Sayang," Upaya untuk membujuk masih coba Seijurou lakukan, ia tak bisa berdiam diri lagi kali ini.

Cukup beberapa menit yang lalu ia merasakan bagaimana perasaan berkecamuk ketika mendapati orang yang ia cintai hampir terbujur kaku karena kehilangan cukup banyak darah, Tetsuya memotong pergelangan tangannya sendiri dengan sengaja.

Tak terbayangkan baginya jika kehilangan kedua orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya, Meski salah satunya belum melihat dunia tapi keduanya sama pentingnya. kehilangan pelita yang mulai menerangi hari-harinya yang dahulu gelap gulita, mengalirkan rasa cinta yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia percaya keberadaannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat bagaimana putus asanya dirimu" kali ini Tetsuya tersenyum penuh kesinisan.

"ya, Tetsuya benar. Aku benar-benar putus asa sekarang, jadi apa tetsuya mau bernegosiasi denganku" rasanya seijurou tak bisa melewatkan kesempatan begitu saja. Ia tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan yang berujung pada hal-hal yang tak ingin ia bayangkan.

"Kau sedang dalam keadaan tak berhak melakukan penawaran" balas Tetsuya ringan tanpa beban, tangan kirinya yang berbalut perban sesekali mengelus perut yang mulai terlihat bulat.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengabulkan hal yang paling Tetsuya inginkan" Seijurou akhirnya memberanikan diri melakukan pertaruhan besar, demi menyelematkan keselamatan buah hati tercinta yang sekarang menjadi prioritas utama.

"….." alis berwarna yang sama dengan irisnya terangkat salah satunya.

"Aku akan menceraikan Tetsuya" berat rasanya ia mengucap lagi kata yang telah ia haramkan dulu untuk Tetsuya.

"Tapi dengan syarat-" Seijurou sengaja menjeda kalimatnya.

"Biarkan bayi kita tetap aman dalam rahim Tetsuya, dan begitu Tetsuya melahirkan aku akan menandatangani surat cerainya" wajah tampan itu Nampak terlihat serius, meskipun dilubuk hatinya ia merasakan luka yang teramat nyata.

"Penawaran yang cukup bagus, tapi aku juga punya syarat".

"Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu selama itu, aku tak ingin kau muncul dihadapanku, melihatmu membuatku merasakan sesak, aku muak denganmu. Muak dengan sikapmu yang terus menekanku. Jadi aku akan pergi dari rumah ini". Meski ia menyuarakan isi hati terdalam, namun raut wajahnya tetap datar dan tenang, seakan tak ada gejolak emosi yang menyertai setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Tidak!" ucap seijurou tegas yang membuat sorot mata dari manic biru muda berubah menjadi tak suka.

"Tetsuya tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah ini, karena disinilah tempat yang paling aman untukmu dan anak kita. Aku yang akan keluar dari sini"

bagaimana pun Seijurou tak akan tenang jika Tetsuya tidak dalam penanganan orang-orang yang dipercayainya, dan hanya di mansion inilah tempat dimana seijurou bis mempercayakan dua orang paling berharga baginya untuk tetap nyaman dan terjamin segala kebutuhannya.

Hubungan penuh tekanan itu pun akhirnya memasuki babak baru, babak dimana pertaruhan akan dilakukan, antara tetap mempertahankan genggaman atau melepaskan dengan kesurelaan.

~0o0~

 ** _Tahukah kau betapa kejamnya dirimu._**

 ** _Kau tak hanya merebut hidupku, kau pun membuatku mulai mempertanyakan keyakinanku pada cinta yang selama ini teguh ku pegang._**

 ** _Kau tak tahu betapa menyakitnya berada pada situasi dimana perasaanku menghianatiku. Meamaksaku untuk membenarkan keberadaan dirimu._**

 ** _Mengecewakan, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan._**

 ** _Menerima kebenaran bagaimana perasaanku bertaut pada orang yang hanya menginginkan tubuhku semata. Karena bagiku cinta tak seperti itu,_**

 ** _cinta tak pernah berkiblat pada kebutuhan fisik dan kesenangan. Cinta juga bukan tentang kenikmatan sekejap yang meninggalkan luka mendalam. Cinta itu murni saling menerima, tulus saling menjaga. (Akashi Tetsuya. PoV)._**

"Tetsuya-sama, anda tidak boleh pergi sendiri" lelaki paruh baya masih bersikukuh untuk menemani, meski tetsuya mayakinkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja meski ia tak ditemani.

"Saya mohon Tetsuya-sama, ini adalah amanat dan bagian dari pekerjaan saya" pinta lelaki itu tulus, melihatnya Tetsuya jadi tak tega, mengingat hatinya yang mudah luluh apalagi pada orang tua yang mengingatkan dia pada sang ayah yang kini tinggal jauh di Tokyo sana.

"Baiklah, Fujiwara san bisa menemani saya" akhirnya sang majikan mengalah juga, membuat pelayan yang menjadi kepercayaan keluarga Akashi itu bernafas lega.

Usia kandungan yang semakin menua, tepatnya sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan ke tujuh, kurang dua minggu lagi sudah masuk bulan ke delapan. Sesuai jadwal rutin yang memang bagian dari kesepakatan dengan sang suami yang mungkin sebentar lagi menjadi mantan, Tetsuya harus rutin memeriksa keadaan bayi mereka.

Meski tak menjaganya bersama karena keputusan pisah rumah, namun Tetsuya merasa punya tanggung jawab sebagai seoarang ibu untuk memastikan bahwa anaknya tetap dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tentu saja ia melakukan segala pemeriksaan rutin bukan karena kesepakatan itu semata, tapi karena memang dia adalah ibu dari anaknya.

Mata biru bulat fokus memandang arah jalannya, tangannya sesekali menopang, lalu mengelus sayang bulatan bundar yang kian memberat pada perutnya.

Dari hasil pemeriksaan yang baru saja ia lakukan, bayinya masih dalam keadaan sehat dan baik-baik saja, untuk menambah kondisi fit tubuh sang ibu, dokter hanya memberi beberapa resep berupa vitamin untuk menambah tenaga.

Langkah kaki terhenti, begitu mendapati sosok lama yang tak ia temui berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"lama tak bertemu, bagaimana keadaanmu"

shintarou berinisiatif menyapa duluan, semenjak memutuskan berjalan bersisian lalu mengambil duduk disalah satu bangku taman Rumah sakit keduanya seolah kompak untuk tak bersuara.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" balasnya disertai dengan senyum tipis.

"Bagaimana bayimu?"

"Baik"

Suasana masih tak juga kunjung mencair, terlihat dari bagaimana kakunya percakapan dari keduanya yang disertai dengan jeda keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Tetsuya"

akhirnya nama itu kembali terucap dari belah bibirnya. Nama yang butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk bisa ia lupakan.

"Hmmm" Tetsuya pun sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama, rasanya terlalu canggung untuk kembali terlibat percakapan yang biasa.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seijurou"

"………" Tetsuya memilih diam, baginya orang itu bukanlah topic yang harus ia bicarakan.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, tapi kuharap kau tak membohongi dirimu, aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi" ucap Shintarou jujur.

"tak ingin aku terluka ya" bibir tipis mengulas senyum samar.

"bukankah aku sudah terluka" ucapnya dengan nada datar, tak disertai emosi yang menguar.

"masa lalu tak baik diungkit, kau ahrus mulai membuka pikiranmu untuk masa yang akan kau jalani nantinya-" Sesaat shintarou menjeda ucapannya.

"awalnya, aku mungkin tak percaya dengan Seijurou. Melihat bagaimana dirinya, Aku sudah hafal pengarainya karena kami tumbuh bersama. Tapi satu hal yang ingin ku beritahu. Perasaannya padamu memang benar adanya, bukan karena ia terobsesi atau semacamnya. Dia banyak berubah setelah kalian menikah" Shintaraou bermonolog panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau membelanya sekarang-" ia masih tersenyum

"secepat itukah kau melupakanku" ucapan itu keluar begitu saja, tak ada niat tersembunyi dibaliknya, Tetsuya hanya sekedar menggoda tapi sukses membuat shintarou salah tingkah namun dengan cepat disembunyikannya.

"aku tak pernah lupa tentangmu, tapi aku harus melupakan tentang kita. Karena kita hanya berada di masa lalu, dan sekarang kau punya kehidupan sendiri begitu pun denganku" shintarou terlihat berhati-hati, bagaimanapun ia tak ingin menyinggung ataupun menyakiti, apalagi orang itu pernah menjadi yang tertinggi di dalam hati.

"aku bercanda" Tetsuya akhirnya mengklarisifikasi, ia tak tega untuk menggoda sang mantan lebih jauh yang ternyata kini semakin dewasa, tak hanya penampilan namun juga cara pikirnya.

Keduanya akhirnya berbicara tentang banyak hal, tanpa sadar suasana pun ikut mencair dengan sendirinya hingga percakapan itu harus berakahir ketika shintarou kembali pada aktifitasnya, dan Tetsuya pun harus kembali ke kediamannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Kau sudah pastikan semuanya baik-baik saja" samar-samar Tetsuya tak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan sang pelayang dengan seseorang lewat telepon genggam.

Merasa bukan urusannya, ia tak perlu melanjutkan untuk menguping dan langsug masuk ke dalam mobil.

Meski Tetsuya adalah seorang majikan, namun jika sang pelayan punya urusan pribadi semisal melakukan atau menerima panggilan telepon, ia masih punya hati untuk tak menginterupsi meski jelas ia punya wewenang untuk berbuat demikian, hal inilah yang membuat Tetsuya mendapatkan tak hanya rasa hormat dan perhatian namun rasa sayang dari setiap pelayan yang ia anggap sudah seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Maafkan saya Tetsuya-sama, anda jadi menunggu seperti ini" ucap sang pelayan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa fujiwara-san".

~0o0~

Sepasang kaki jenjang berjalan dengan tergesa, gesekkan alas mahal sepatunya dengan lantai terdengar begitu jelasnya. Mungkin karena malam yang semakin larut, ditambah sunyinya mansion megah yang hanya meninggalkan seoarang pelayan yang sepertinya sudah tahu akan kedatangan sang majikan.

"Apa Tetsuya sudah tidur?" tanyanya sambil tak sedikitpun menghentikan langkah, mata dengan iris beda warnanya melirik pergelangan tangan yang dilingkari tari rantai keperakkan. Tengah malam lewat 30 menit, langkahnya semakin ia percepat, tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama ditambah rasa rindu yang kian menggelora setiap kali bayangan orang tercinta muncul dalam benaknya.

Ia berjalan sendiri karena sejak kaki menginjak tangga pertama, sang pelayan sudah cukup hafal untuk tak terus mengikuti tuannya.

Tangannya membuka pintu dengan hati-hati lalu kembali menutupnya dengan kehati-hatian yang sama, tak ingin membangunkan sosok yang tengah tertidur damai di atas ranjangnya. Seulas senyum tulus terlukis. Selalu seperti itu setiap kali ia melihat bagaimana teduhnya wajah malaikat biru mudanya.

Ia mendekat, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sisi ranjang yang kosong. Tatapan penuh sayang yang setiap malam ia bagi tanpa diketahui oleh Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini jagoan"

Seijurou mulai bermenolog seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Berbicara dengan lugasnya pada sosok makhluk hidup yang masih berada dalam rahim ibunya.

"Apa kau menjaga ibumu dengan baik hari ini" ia mulai menyentuh dengan amat pelan. Seakan tengah memegang sepasang tangan mungil sang jagoan yang sudah ia tahu adalah laki-laki, seperti harapannya.

"Jagoan ayah sangat pintar, tak menyusahkan ibumu hari ini" senyum tulus tak hentinya ia umbar. Lalu tatapan itu kini beralih pada si ibu bayi yang terlihat begitu nyaman dalam tidunya.

"bagaimana kabarmu sayang" telapak tangannya tergoda untuk membelai pipi yang kini terlihat lebih berisi. Namun ia urungkan, takut menganggu tidur nyenyak yang jarang bisa dinikmati oleh Tetsuyanya.

Sejak hamil, Tetsuya kadang mengalami beberapa hal yang tak mengenakkan, termasuk posisi tidur yang tak pernah terasa nyaman, terjadi terus menerus di trimester pertama kehamilannya dan seijurou merasa cukup bersalah karena harus meninggalkan Tetsuya yang menderita sendirian, untungnya memasuki bulan ke empat dan seterusnya, gangguan itu seedikit berkurang, hingga tak ia dapati lagi kantong mata yang melingkar pada wajah Tetsuya setiap ia berkunjung malamnya secara diam-diam.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang" ia kembali bermonolog sendiri. Mengucap tentang bagaimana rindunya ia seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, bagaimana ia bekerja dengan terus terbayang wajah Tetsuya yang kian bulat karena hamil membuatnya kadang tertawa sendiri.

Seijurou terus berbicara seolah tetsuya, mendengarkan dan menanggapi setiap ceritanya. Baginya terasa cukup menyenangkan, sampai kadang ia bisa berbicara sampai menjelang pagi, dan ia sangat benci akan hal itu karena harus pergi sebelum Tetsuyanya bangun.

"Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, mendekap anak kita bersama-sama, pasti ia akan sangat menyenangkan ya" maniknya menyiratkan keinginan itu begitu dalam, sangat sederhana namun ternyata tak bisa ia wujudkan. Tanpa sadar waktu berjalan terasa cepat, hinggap pagi yang dia benci mulai menunjukkan diri, itu artinya Seijurou harus segera pergi.

Berat rasanya berpisah dengan anak dan isterinya, namun ia masih punya waktu lagi tengah malam nanti untuk mengunjungi keduanya kembali. Seperti biasa, kunjungannya malam menjelang pagi itu pun di tutup dengan satu kecupan penuh cinta tepat di kening putih Tetsuya.

Seijurou menguatkan dirinya untuk segera beranjak, sesekali ia menengok untuk memastikan kembali jika kedua orang yang paling penting baginya akan baik-baik saja. Hingga pandangannya pun harus terputus ketika daun pintu kembali tertutup rapat.

Iris biru muda membuka, tangan kecil yang terlihat membengkak sampai pada jari-jarinya mengusap lembut pada bekas kecupan yang masih jelas terasa.

~TBC~

Hay-hay, setelah 46 hari lewat akhirnya muncul kembali di fic ini ya. . hahaha

Saya bukannya lupa kok, atau mau kabur dari sini.

Dan lagi, lagi dan lagi

Sebenarnya mau berencana end disini, padahal kemarin chapter 10 mau end

Dan 11 juga (meski rencana) karena saya gak kuat ngetik dan ngeditnya. . . jadi maafkan daku ya yang kembali memperpanjang lagi satu chapter. . hihihi

Dan lagi Masih sama dengan drama yang belum putus juga ya di fic ini. . sampai buat reders bosan. Tapi, udah mulai ada titik terang walau secuilkan. . Ckck

Spesial thanks yang masih mau baca, yang review, follow dan favorit. .

Fic ini tanpa kalian mah tak ada apa-apanya. .

See u next chap


	12. chapter 12

SQUEEZE

…

Disclaimer!!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Me

…

Warning!!

BL, TYPO, MPREG, AU,OOC, alur Cepat, Antar Paragraf tidak Sinkron, dan kemungkinan masih banyaknya kecacatan dalam penulisan serta susunan tata bahasa.

…

DLDR!! NO FLAME!! Saya Sudah Mengingatkan!!

…

~Enjoy Read~

…

Tetsuya merasakan langkahnya kian memberat, tubuhnya yang dulu kurus pun terlihat semakin bulat. Memasuki bulan ke delapan kehamilan ia lebih sering beraktifitas di rumah yah meskipun tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain membaca buku atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di halaman rumah.

Fasilitas di kediaman Akashi yang jauh dari kata biasa membuat siapa pun yang tinggal disana akan merasa betah, ditambah lebih dari selusin pelayan setia yang siap melayani selama dua puluh empat jam tentu tak akan membuat rasa sepi melanda. Namun, hal berbeda justeru dirasakan oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memang tipe penyuka suasana tenang dan sepi. Tapi, berada di kediaman Akashi yang begitu besar, nyaman dan lebih dari sekedar tenang membuatnya justeru merasa sendirian. Meski banyak pelayan yang lalu lalang ataupun perpustakaan pribadi yangmemiliki koleksi lengkap buku-buku yang menjadi favoritnya tetap saja ia merasa sepi, tepatnya jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa ada yang kurang tapi ia tak tahu bagian mana yang kurang.

Dia berfikir mungkin karena rasa rindunya pada bocah-bocah cilik di tempatnya mengajar. Yah dia memang merindukan bocah-bocah itu, bocah-bocah yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan merasa lebih kuat.

"Tetsuya sama ingin saya temani" pria paruh baya menunduk sopan sembari mewarkan jasa atau lebih tepatnya dikatakan kewajiban untuk tetap memastikan majikannya agar tetap aman dan nyaman.

"Tidak perlu Fujiwara-san, aku hanya akan berjalan-jalan sebentar"

"Maaf, tapi saya-"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, begitu selesai akan aku kabari, lagipula aku juga tidak sendirian Fujiwara-san. Aku hanya akan makan siang dan berjalan-jalan sebentar bersama riko-san dan beberapa teman di tempat mengajar"

sela Tetsuya dengan sopan, ia tak ingin merepotkan pelayan paruh baya yang sudah dianggap seperti ayah sendiri itu.

Pelayan yang sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupya untuk melayani keluarga Akashi, dengan berat hati Fujiwara pun mau tak mau menuruti perintah majikannya. Bagaimana pun kenyamanan Isteri tuannya juga sama penting dengan keamanannya jadi dia memilih mengalah kali ini dan mengamati dari jauh saja.

"Baiklah Tetsuya-sama, tapi saya akan tetap mengawasi anda dari jauh" ucap pria itu jujur yang tak medapatkan protes dari majikannya.

Tetsuya hanya membalas dengan senyuman, ia tak merasa keberatan mengingat Fujiwara sangat protectif padanya meski memang karena perintah dari seijurou tapi dia merasa lelaki paruh baya itu memang tulus dengan segala kekhawtiran dan sikap protectif pada dirinya.

Langkah kaki beralaskan sandal selop kini mengarah pada sebuah restoran yang menjadi tempat janjian dengan teman-temannya.

Jemari yang terlihat menggemuk mendorong pelan pintu kaca berdaun tunggal, menimbulkan efek dari bunyi lonceng yang tergantung tepat di atas pintu.

Senyum tipis terlukis samar ketika netra biru mudanya menangkap sekelompok orang yang tak asing. Teman-temannya sudah datang semua, ah padahal Tetsuya berharap dia tak terlambat meski memang dia tak terlambat karena masih ada waktu lima menit sebelum waktu janjian.

"koniciwa minna" sapanya lembut kemudian mengambil tempat duduk pada satu kursi kosong yang memang senagaja disisakan untuk dirinya.

"Koniciwa, Akashi-san" sapa riko dan yang lainnya.

"Ah, maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ucap Tetsuya menyesal.

"Tidak apa, lagipula kami juga belum lama datang" jawab kagami dan diikuti oleh anggukan oleh beberapa orang disana.

"Akashi-san mau kupesankan sesuatu?" Tawar Araki.

"Tidak, terimakasih, biar ku pesan sendiri saja" tolak Tetsuya halus.

Ia merasa senang dengan perhatian dan sambutan hangat dari teman-temannya. Mungkin karrena kondisinya yang tengah hamil besar membuat teman-temannya jauh lebih perhatian, bahkan seorang araki masako saja yang tergolong paling cuek menwarkan diri untuk membantunya.

Kagami, riko dan izuki pun terlihat lebih sigap untuk hanya sekedar menyodorkan kotak tisu yang sulit dijangkau oleh Tetsuya, atau dengan sigap memintakan air putih ketika melihat ekspresi mual saat beberapa kali Tetsuya terlihat kesulitan menelan makanannya.

Melihat perhatian dari sahabat-sahabat yang sudah dianggap saudara membuat tetsuya melupakan sekejap kesendiriannya, kekosongan yang kadang melanda hatinya kini seakan terisi meski ia tak tahu akan berapa lama hal ini mampu membuat hatinya merasa penuh. Ia tak ingin memikirkannya terlalu jauh, ah mungkin juga tak terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Makan siang itu terasa hangat baginya, sudah lama rasanya ia tak mendapatkan momen seperti ini.

Hubungan dengan seijurou yang jauh dari kata bagus tak sedikit pun menyumbangkan memori indah selain luka dan kebencian yang kian menumpuk. Kadang Tetsuya sudah merasa dalam batasnya, hingga ia merasa tak sanggup dan ingin menyerah. Bahkan ia berfikir beberapa kali untuk memulainya dengan sekedar bertukar sapa secara biasa, iya biasa secara normal layakny suami isteri ah mungkin tidak, baginya itu terlalu sulit.

Egonya ternyata lebih besar daripada perasaan yang mulai menumbuhkan benih yang masih ia tolak keberadaannya hingga saat ini, san berakhirlah keinginan untuk memulai itu menjadi sebatas angan semata.

~0o0~

Kelopak pucat perlahan membuka, mengerjap pelan beberapa kali ketika fokus penglihatnnya masih terlihat samar.

Air mata terasa menumpuk pada biner biru mudanya.

Tangannya seakan terikat, ia merasa begitu sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya pun terasa pusing ketika ia menggerakkannya walau hanya sekedar menengok saja.

Ia melihat punggung tanggan yang tertanam jarum infuse, menyambungkan selang pada cairan bening yang tergantung disamping tempatnya berbaring.

Wajah-wajah khwatir kian terlihat jelas begitu penglihatannya pada fokus sempurna.

"Akashi-san sudah sadar, panggil dokter!!" pinta sebuah suara yang ia rasa milik Hyuga Riko, kepala sekolahnya. Suara yang menyiratkan kelgaan dalam nadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" pertanyaan yang sama silih berganti keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang seingatnya tadi tengah menikmati santap siang bersama dirinya.

"Tetsuya-sama, apa yang terjadi" Kali ini Fujiwara yang maju, raut khawatir terlihat sangat jelas pada wajahnya yang kian menua. Seperti seorang ayah yang mengkhwatirkan anaknya.

Tetsuya menggeleng, ia terlalu pusing untuk mengingat kejadian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuat dirinya berakhir terbaring di kamar rumah sakit.

Hanya rasa sesak yang perlahan menggelayut dan kian terasa kuat begitu ia mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Maaf, permisi semuanya. Saya akan memeriksa Akashi-san dulu" ucap seorang dokter muda dengan sopan, membuat beberapa orang disana lagsung menyingkir bahkan mereka memilih untuk keluar dan hanya menyisakan Fujiwara bersama majikannya di dalam.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" tanya lelaki paruh baya itu bagitu sang dokter muda menyelsaikan tugasnya, rasa khawatir masih terdengar jelas dalam nada yang menyertai kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Fujiwara.

"Akashi-san baik-baik saja, bayinya sehat, ia hanya sedikit stress. Mungkin karena efek menjelang waktu melahirkan-" Ucap sang dokter ramah.

"Sebaiknya anda dan keluarga tetap menjaga kondisinya agar tetap rileks nyaman" samung sang dokter yang membuat lelaki paruh baya itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Akashi-san silahkan istirahat satu atau dua hari, dan sebaiknya anda tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang berat dulu demi kelncaran saat melahirkan nanti" sang dokter beralih pada Tetsuya, memberikan saran dengan senyum ramah yang tak sedikitpun meninggalkan wajahnya. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, saya tinggal dulu" pamit sang dokter bernama Takao Kazunari itu sopan yang dibalas tundukan kepala oleh fujiwara serta ucapan terimakasih

"Tetsuya-sama, maafkan saya, harusnya saya tid-"

"Tak apa fujiwara-san, aku baik-baik saja" potong Tetsuya yang tak ingin membuat pelayannya itu merasa bersalah karena keadaannya saat ini.

"Aku ingin istirahat dulu" pinta Tetsuya sopan yang dibalas bungkukan badan oleh fujiwara. Lelaki paruh baya itu pun keluar. Meninggalkan majikannya untuk bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman.

Dari dalam, tetsuya bisa melihat Fujiwara yang tengah berbincang dengan teman-temannya yang masih menunggu di luar.

Ia rasa lelaki paruh baya itu mungkin sedang menjelaskan bagaimana kondisi dirinya saat ini. Tak lama, riko dan yang lainnya pun sudah tak terlihat dari bilah kaca pada pintu.

Tetsuya memegang dadanya yang kembali terasa sesak, aliran bening yang sudah menumpuk pada sudut matanya mulai turun dengan perlahan.

Rasa sepi kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya seakan melukainya dari dalam dan semakin lama terasa sangat sakit begitu ingatan sebelum ia terbaring pada ranjang besar putih rumah sakit sempurna terputar dalam otaknya.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana rasa hangat yang menjalar dihatinya saat menimati perbincangan kecil dengan teman-temannya.

Mulai dari guyonan izuki yang sama sekali tidak lucu, membuat ia menjadi bulan-bulanan yang lain tapi menjadi pemandangan yang menghibur bagi Tetsuya.

Lalu curhatan riko mengenai Hyuga yang meminta untuk merencanakan program anak kedua hingga rencana pernikahan kagami dangan kekasihnya tahun depan begitupun dengan akari yang secepatnya akan menanggalkan status lajangnya dalam waktu dekat.

Obrolan ringan itu terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Tetsuya, meski ia tak punya kisah yang dapat dibagi selain sang jagoan yang kadang menendang-nendang, membuatnya tak sadar melukiskan senyum tipis pada wajah yang biasanya menampilkan ekspresi datar, ia amat begitu menikmati waktunya siang itu hingga tak sadar beberapa kali melempar senyum yang kadang membuat teman-temannya yang ada disana merona malu.

Hingga netranya menangkap pemandangan di luar kaca restoran.

Senyumnya seketika hilang, rasa sesak yang perlahan menganggu, kepala yang terasa pusing seiring dengan fokus penglihatan yang kian menurun.

Tetsuya merasa mual. Jauh dari balik jendela, tepatnya diseberang sana, ia melihat sosok lelaki besurai merah tengah menikmati makan siangnya dengan begitu nikmat dengan seseorang.

Ia tak tahu perasaan aneh apa itu, ia hanya merasa tak suka melihat bagaimana lelaki itu begitu terlihat ringan tanpa beban. Kadang pula ia menyungingkan senyum yang jelas terlihat oleh sepasang netra milik tetsuya.

Rasa sesak dihatinya kian kuat ketika melihat kedua sosok disana berbagi senyum hangat seolah tak sungkan.

Pandangan Tetsuya terasa kian menganbur, terlebih rasa sakit pada perutnya yang kini terasa akibat dari gejolak makhluk mungil di dalam sana. mungkin ia tengah merasakan hal yang sama dengan ibunya. Tetsuya menyerah, semuanya kemudian menjadi gelap.

TBC

Hi Readers yang baik, saya sangat berterimakasih karena masih maun nunggu fic ini.

Maafkan saya yang lagi-lagi update chapter yang pendek.

Entah kenapa sekarang saya gak terlalu kuat berlama-lama mendangin layar laptop. Mungkin factor umur. Hiks

Tapi jangan khawatir. Fic ini bakal ditamatin kok meski chapter-chapter di atas 10 nya gak terlalu panjang.

Spesial Thanks buat yang Review, Fav dan follow.

Saya harap makin banyak fic akakuro lainnya.

Semangat menulis ya semuanya!!


	13. Chapter 13 (final)

SQUEEZE

…

Dislclaimer!!!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Me

…

Warning!!

BL, TYPO, AU, OOC, M-Preg, alur cepat, antar paragraph tidak sinkron, dan kemungkinan masih banyaknya kecacatan dalam penyusunan atau penggunaan tata bahasa.

…

DLDR/NO FLAME!!! Saya sudah mengingatkan!!

...

~Enjoy Read~

…

Waktu istirahat telah berlalu sejak satu jam yang lalu, suasana kafetaria yang sempat membeludak pun mulai lengang seiring dengan kembalinya para pekerja rumah sakit untuk kembali menjalani aktifitas pelayanan terhadap para pasien mereka.

Shintarou terlihat terburu-buru keluar ruangan begitu tubuhnya muncul dari balik ruangan besar berdaun pintu ganda, Baru saja ia selesai dengan kegiatan rapat para petinggi rumah sakit.

Raut lelah terlukis di wajah tampannya, kantung mata yang mulai menunjukkan bulatan hitam samar tersembunyi dibalik kacamata bening kotak frame hitam yang selalu setia bertengger di matanya.

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana bahan berwarna coklat tua berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua ruang VIV, ia tak memiliki jadwal memeriksa pasien setelah ini.

harusnya dokter tampan itu mengambil jam istirahat sejenak untuk menggantikan waktu istirahatnya yang dihabiskan dalam kegiatan rapat tadi yang memang cukup menguras tenaga, karena bagi shintarou lebih baik melakukan operasi beruntun daripada harus duduk berlama-lama dalam rapat yang tak jarang berjalan alot.

Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu melihat satu sosok familiar berdiri tak jauh dari pintu ruangan yang juga menjadi tujuannya.

"Kau tidak masuk!"

Manik hetero menengok pada sosok yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tiga patah kata tanpa ada basa-basi sebelumnya.

"Tidak!" jawab Seijurou datar. Tatapannya jelas terlihat pada sosok yang nampak terlihat tidur melalui bilah kaca pintu.

Shintarou menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Rasa-rasanya ia tak pernah merasakan suasana akan mencair sekali saja setiap ia berinteraksi dengan seijurou. Apakah karena Tetsuya? Tidak! Bahkan hubungan dua saudara angkat itu sudah dingin jauh sebelum hadirnya sosok Tetsuya diantara mereka.

Seijurou yang tertutup tak pernah sekalipun membiarkan saudara angkatnya itu menyentuh daerah teritorial hidupnya.

Meski tumbuh bersama, mereka hanya sekedar cukup mengetahui sifat satu sama lain tanpa terikat hubungan empati dan kasih sayang layaknya saudara, dan semuanya kian memburuk ketika mereka terlibat cinta segitiga yang dramatis.

Dalam beberapa menit, latar kedua pria tampan bermarga Akashi itu kini telah pindah di kafetaria lantai dua.

"Tetsuya mungkin saja mengharapkan kau ada disisinya dalam situasi seperti ini". Shintarou memutuskan keheningan lebih dulu.

Terlihat belum mau menanggapi, Seijurou lebih fokus menikmati secangkir kopi yang sebelumnya telah ia pesan, membuat shintarou kembali menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu"

Shintarou kembali melanjutkan ucapannya meski ia tahu akan berakhir dengan bermonolog sendirian.

Seijurou dengan tanggapan dingin yang seperti ini sudah sering ia hadapi sebelumnya. tak sedikit pun ia merasa tersinggung.

"Sebelumnya kau begitu intens mendekatinya, sampai-sampai melakukan hal ekstrim-" shintarou memotong ucapannya begitu mengingat dirinya pernah beberapa kali mendapatkan perlakuan ekstrim saudara angkatnya itu, ia bergidik ngeri.

"Kini kau malah menjauhinya, apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" lanjutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" seijurou sama sekali tak menunjukkan persahabatan dalam setiap nada bicaranya.

"…" shintarou kini memilih bungkam, membiarkan suasana yang kian mendingin itu berjalan sesuai alur yang diinginkan saudaranya itu, ia tahu jika percuma masuk dalam permasalahan seijurou jika seijurou sendiri enggang untuk membuka daerah teritorialnya.

"Kami akan bercerai" ucap seijurou datar sontak membuat sepasang emerald yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata shintarou membulat.

Shintarou hendak bertanya namun ia urungkan, ia menangkap jika ungkapan seijurou barusan belumlah selesai, dan ia yakin jika seijurou belum mengutarakan maksud yang sebenarnya.

"Aku akan menghancurkan sikap keras kepalanya itu" raut wajah yang tadinya datar tiba-tiba tersapu oleh raut kelicikan yang tesembunyi dibalik ketampanannya, menampilkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi, semakin terlihat menakutkan ketika seringai mulai terbentuk dari lengkungan bibir yang mulai tertarik ke sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya Seijurou, kondisi tetsuya saat ini rawan, daripada melakukan hal-hal yang berpotensi membuat tingkat stressnya semakin tinggi, aku lebih menyarankan kau saja yang mengalah". Shintarou sudah mampu menangkap maksud saudara angkatnya.

"Aku bukan dirimu shintarou! Jadi apa yang kau sarankan itu tak berguna" elak seijurou.

"Kau tahu jika tetsuya itu keras kepala, ah bahkan dari banyaknya manusia yang kutemui dia adalah spesies yang memiliki tingkat keras kepala paling tinggi".

"Aku tahu, tapi kau akan membuat pertaruhan besar, dan jika pertaruhanmu itu berdampak buruk pada Tetsuya, aku pasti akan membalasmu" Shintarou beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Meski wajahnya terlihat tenang namun ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Dokter tampan itu akhirnya meninggalkan saudara angkatnya sendiri di salah satu bangku kafetaria.

"sikapmu yang seperti ini yang membuatku semakin yakin dengan apa yang akan kulakukan. Shintarou!" Seijurou tersenyum sinis.

~0o0~

Tetsuya merasa senang akhirnya dia bisa kembali ke rumah meski baying-bayang kesendirian dalam istana megahnya kadang terlintas. Namun, lebih baik baginya ketimbang harus terus berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Dulu rumah sakit adalah satu dari dua tempat yang sangat disukainya dan waktu siang hari adalah hal yang paling ditunggunya. Tapi,

Kini Tetsuya lebih suka dengan mansion mewah yang sepi, menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya untuk membaca di perpustakaan, berjalan-jalan dihalaman belakang yang dipenuhi taman bunga yang indah atau mengurung diri di kamar besarnya, menikmati kicauan burung yang bertengger pada dahan melalui balik jendela, dan waktu yang paling ia tunggu pun tak lagi siang. Namun tengah malama.

Tetsuya selalu tak sabaran menanti tengah malam tiba dimana ia bisa tertidur dengan nyaman pada ranjang king sizenya yang sangat empuk.

Mengistirahtkan sendi-sendinya yang semakin hari terasa semakin cepat lelah. Tapi, tak hanya itu kenapa waktu malam begitu ia nantikan. Bukan sekedar untuk bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, bukan!

Ia tak sabar menanti datangnya tengah malam karena pada saat itulah akan datang seseorang menemaninya, membelai lembut perut besarnya, mengecup mesra dahinya atau sekedar berbagi cerita hingga pagi menjelang. Meski ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, ia sangat menikmati kegiatan itu, kegiatan dimana ia seolah-olah seperti boneka yang terbaring nyaman di atas kasurnya.

Jika orang itu akan sangat kecewa begitu mendengar suara kokokan ayam pertanda akan munculnya fajar, tak ada yang tahu jika tetsuya lebih kecewa. Ia rasanya ingin menahan tangan itu agar tetap berada disisinya namun entah mengapa akan selalu terasa sulit, bahkan menggerakkan satu jari untuk sekedar membalas genggaman pada tangannya saja ia tak mampu.

Setelah malam pertama dimana orang itu diam-diam menemuinya, Tetsuya merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Emosi yang biasanya meluap ketika mereka bertatapan seakan tak terasa, hanya meninggalkan rasa hangat yang selama ini hilang dari ruang hatinya.

Tetsuya mulai menyadari semua kekeliruan perasaannya, awalnya ia menolak namun lama-lama ia tak kuasa juga meski sampai detik ini pun ia masih mengelak tapi tetap saja hatinya merasa tak kuat, dan puncaknya terjadi ketika ia melihat orang itu begitu bahagia bersama orang lain. Ia tak suka, ia cemburu.

Ingin rasanya dia menghampiri, meraih lengan kokoh itu untuk dibawa dalam pelukannya, bergelantungan dan mengatakan pada wanita itu jika Seijurou adalah miliknya. Yah, lelaki itu adalah miliknya, namun sayang sekali hatinya masih bertentangan dengan ego yang terus meracuni otaknya dengan rasa sakit yang selama ini ditorehkan seijurou.

Tetsuya bimbang, diantara benci yang masih kokoh berdiri dihatinya kini tumbuh benih cinta yang kian hari kian berkembang.

Ia ingin membuka lembaran baru kehidupan bersama dengan seijurou, namun ia ragu. Ia ragu begitu melihat wajah tampan itu terlihat begitu bebas dan bahagia jika tak didepannya, dan perasaan ragu itu kian menghantui ketika tak juga didapati sosok itu muncul, menjenguknya saat berada di rumah sakit. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa kecewa.

"Aku akan memulainya terlebih dulu jika malam ini kau datang" bibir tipis sewarna persik bergumam. Raut wajahnya menampakkan harapan yang besar. Ia berharap tak kecewa malam ini.

~0o0~

Bagian barat langit masih terlihat keemasan, belum sempurna terganti dengan warna gelap yang perlahan menggeser. Tapi, nyonya muda Akashi sudah mengurung diri di kamarnya jauh sebelum matahari mulai terseret ke arah barat.

Netra birunya sesekali memandang jam weker yang berdiri di atas nakasnya. Mendengar detaknya seirama dengan perpindahan jarum pada setiap detiknya.

Wajahnya terlihat serius menikmati bacaan yang sedari tadi ia pangku, bersender nyaman pada sandaran ranjang yang tak kalah empuknya. Meski tak ada yang tahu jika fokusnya tak lagi pada buku tebal dipangkuan, tapi beralih pada detak jarum.

Semakin ia perhatikan rasanya semakin lama, jika ia punya kekuatan untuk membuat tengah malam datang lebih awal rasanya ia ingin melakukannya.

Kepala biru menggeleng, berusaha menolak segala kegundahan hati yang mulai menunjukkan diri, sedari tadi jelas terlihat melalui gerak matanya yang terus kehilangan fokus, terambil oleh suara detak jam yang kian terdengar keras namun tak juga berjalan dengan cepat.

Tetsuya mengembuskan nafas pelan, ia mencoba memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku yang dari tadi ia abaikan. Matanya terpejam cukup lama sembari nafas yang coba ia atur, hembuskan pelan. Berulang kali ia melakukannya hingga sebuah getaran lembut terasa pada perutnya. Tetsuya tersenyum.

Perut bulat itu ia belai perlahan penuh sayang, buku yang berada dipangkuan sudah berpindah ke atas nakas.

"Kau pasti merindukan ayahmu yah, aka-chan" tetsuya mulai bermonolog, meniru apa yang dilakukan Seijurou setiap malamnya, diiringi dengan telapak tangan yang terus membelai lembut perutnya, senyum tipis tak luntur dari wajahnya.

Getaran kembali dirasakan seolah aka-chan di dalam sana menanggapinya "iya ibu".

"Ayah pasti akan datang sayang, dia sangat menyayangimu-"

"Dia akan bercerita lagi malam ini, kau pasti tidak sabar ya sayang" Tetsuya merasa gemas dengan bayinya yang terus menendang.

"Ibu juga tidak sabar" bisiknya pelan.

Seolah asyik terbawa suasana saat berbicara dengan buah hatinya tetsuya sampai tak sadar jika malam semakin larut namun, rasa kantuk tak juga menghampirinya.

Punggungnya terasa pegal karena terlalu lama bersandar akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan untuk berbaring.

Diliriknya lagi jam yang masih tak berpindah dari posisinya. 23.45

"Lihat sayang, sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang" ucapnya pada sang jabang bayi diiringi dengan senyum.

Rasa tak sabar seakan menguasai dirinya sampai-sampai jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih kuat.

Tetsuya mencoba memejamkan mata, tak ingin dirinya bertemu dengan seijurou dalam keadaan terjaga, rasanya masih terlalu canggung meski ia ingin sekali. Yah ia sangat menginginkannya.

Menginginkan bicara normal tanpa ada kebencian setiap tatapan keduanya bertemu. Ia merasa belum saatnya tapi dia yakin hari dimana dia dan Seijurou pada akhirnya bisa menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya pasangan akan segera datang.

15 menit berlalu, tak ada suara langkah kaki yang biasa ia dengar.

"ah, mungkin ayahmu sedang dalam perjalanan sayang" hiburnya pada sang buah hati yang kembali menendang.

30 menit, belum terdengar apa-apa.

1 jam……

2 jam……. Terlewat.

Belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan seijurou, suasana kian terasa sepi. Terlebih malam yang kian larut, orang-orang mungkin saja tengah bergelung hikmad dalam selimut hangat mereka.

Tetsuya masih terjaga, Netra biru mudanya jeras menyorotkan kekecewaan dalam tatapan yang menyendu namun dapat terlihat jelas ditengah penerangan cahaya kamar yang remang.

Tangan halusnya masih membelai perut besar dimana si buah hati berada, menenangkan makhluk mungil yang terus menendang-nendang seakan marasakan perasaan resah sang ibunda.

Malam yang dinanti berakhir, seiring dengan suara kokokan ayam dibagian timur sana, menyisakan rasa kecewa dari dua makhluk tuhan (satunya masih di dalam perut), rasa kecewa dan resah yang terasa menyiksa.

Seijurou tak mengunjungi mereka seperti biasanya. Keduanya sama-sama kecewanya, terlihat dari raut wajah si calon ibu muda. meskipun begitu, tetsuya masih berharap karena masih ada malam yang lainnya bagi mereka bertiga untuk bisa bersua.

~0o0~

Rasa kecewa yang ditepis sejak awal nyatanya tak mau pergi, terlalu sayang rasanya hingga terus bergelantungan pada sosok cantik malaikat biru muda. malam-malam berlalu dengan sangat kejam, tak juga mau menyampaikan perasaan rindu yang dia dan anaknya pendam.

Tak ada lagi tanda sang tamu malam yang seenaknya mengelus perut atau rambutnya, berbicara sendiri hingga mengganggu tidurnya, atau dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkan satu kecupan yang membuat dada bergetar tak karuan.

Seijurou menghilang sempurna, tak ada kabar berita. Bahkan semua pelayan tak sedikit pun menyinggung soal majikan mereka.

Tetsuya ingin bertanya namun selalu diurungkan, seolah ada yang menahan dirinya untuk mengucap satu nama yang sangat dirindukan.

Mengurung diri di kamar akhirnya menjadi pelarian, tak ada lagi niat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang, bunga-bunga dan kicauan burung tak lagi merdu ditelinganya. Buku-buku tak lagi menarik perhatiannya.

Tetsuya berubah menjadi pemurung, air mukanya yang datar terlihat kian sendu.

Mata indahnya sempurna sudah dikelilingi lingkaran hitam yang terlukis begitu jelas. Kulitnya kian memucat, bibir yang berwana peach sempurna terganti dengan daging kenyal tak berwarna.

Ia tetap menunggu, tetap berusaha terjaga meski malam tak lagi mengantarkan sosok yang dirindukan itu datang padanya.

Hanya bayi mungil di dalam sana yang bisa menghiburnya, tinggal dua minggu lagi hingga ia bisa menatap sosok mungil yang ia yakini akan mewarisi paras ayahnya. Namun rasa gundah dalam hatinya tak kunjung mereda, ia butuh Seijurou disisinya.

Tetsuya mengelus perut besarnya sesekali, seakan berbagi resah dengan si buah hati yang akhir-akhir ini dirasa lebih aktif menendang, mungkin dia ingin menghibur ibunya yang dilanda resah akibat kerinduan.

Tokk tokk tokk……..

Tok tok tok …….

"Tetsuya-sama"

Suara ketukan pelan terdengar dari balik pintu, disusul dengan sebutan namanya yang diucap berulang-ulang.

"Tetsuya-sama, saya masuk" ucap suara itu diringi dengan suara daun pintu yang terbuka. Terlalu lemah atau mungkin terlalu malas menanggapi Tesuya hanya diam saja, membiarkan pelayan paruh baya kepercayaan keluarga suaminya mendekat ke arahnya yang masih asik bersender di atas ranjang.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Tetsuya-sama" ucap lelaki itu sopan.

"Kau bisa membawanya kemari seperti biasa" balas Tetsuya. Setalah malam itu, Tetsuya memang selalu meminta agar makan malamnya diantar saja ke kamar. Rasanya terlalu malas untuk terus turun ke ruang makan ditambah moodnya yang selalu buruk setiap kakinya beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Tubuh yang lebih besar dari ukuran sebelumnya bergeser perlahan, mencari posisi yang nyaman baginya. Biner biru ia sembunyikan, rasa lelah menjalar hingga rasanya ia ingin istirahat saja.

"Sebaiknya anda siap-siap, Seijurou sama sudah menunggu di meja makan" lelaki paruh baya itu menunduk sopan lalu undur diri tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang majikan.

Tetsuya merasakan gejolak pada dadanya begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan pelayannya barusan 'seijurou ada di rumah' entah darimana rasa senang tiba-tiba menguar, tetsuya terlihat lebih segar.

dengan sisa tenaganya Tetsuya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Telapak kaki yang kian gemuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi, langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Diraba wajah cantiknya perlahan.

"Wajahku kusut sekali" ucapnya lirih disusul dengan senyum mengejek yang ditujukan pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sepertinya dia akan mandi lagi.

~0o0~

Makan malam pertama mereka setelah berumah tangga berjalan denga hikmad. Seijurou terlihat duduk dengan tenang pada kursi diujung meja, sementara Tetsuya tepat berada berlawanan dengan Seijurou hingga keduanya bisa melihat satu sama lain dengan begitu jelas, meski harus dipisah oleh meja makan yang cukup panjang.

Tatapan yang biasanya menyebalkan dan selalu berhasil menyulut emosi tetsuya tak lagi terlihat, berganti dengan sorot mata dingin yang sulit diprediksi. Wajah tampannya terlihat makin sempurna ditempa dengan sorot lampu yang menggantung tepat ditengah keduanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu" Seijurou memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Baik" balas Tetsuya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa rasa sesak menggodanya ketika mendengar ucapan dingin itu, ia terlalu sensitive dengan perubahan yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

'kau tahu betul aku tidak baik-baik saja kan' sambungnya dalam hati. Wajahnya terlihat tegar meski dibawah sana jemarinya meremat ujung kemeja putih besar yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Ah, baguslah" Ucap Seijurou pelan. Tak ada lagi makanan yang terlihat di depan keduanya, semunya sudah dibereskan oleh pelayan.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin diucapkan oleh bibir mungil itu, namun rasanya seperti terkunci hingga kini ia terlibat dalam situasi yang sunyi setelah ucapan basa-basi yang terlampau canggung dibagi lebih dulu oleh Seijurou.

"Tetsuya"

lagi-lagi Seijurou yang memutus keheningan, meski suara baritone yang biasanya gagah kini terdengar terlampau halus dan pelan. Tatapan dari sepasang iris beda warna yang memukau kini mengunci tetsuya.

"aku akan menceraikanmu malam ini" tatapannya masih terlihat datar, berbading terbalik dengan Tetsuya yang terlihat sekali menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

"….." situasi kembali hening, Tetsuya tak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya seakan menantang iris beda warna yang tengah menguncinya lekat-lekat atau mungkin mencoba mencari kebohongan dari sepasang iris memukau di depannya. Tak ditemukan, Tetsuya lagi-lagi merasakan pahitnya kecewa.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan" sambung Seijurou dengan air wajah yang tak sedikitpun mencair.

Bibir Tetsuya terlihat begetar, gejolak emosi perlahan menghantamnya ketika mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir lelaki tampan itu.

seulas senyum ia paksakan dilukis di wajah cantiknya, rematan pada ujung kemeja menguat. Cairan bening kian banyak melingkupi netra biru mudanya namun belum mau tumpah juga.

Bibir tipis bergerak pelan "Aku benar tentang dirimu, Akashi Seijurou" ucapnya terbata-bata, terlihat jelas bagaimana nafasnya begitu tak teratur menampakkan berbagai emosi yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan siap meluap.

"Kau adalah manusia paling brengsek yang pernah ku kenal" Tetsuya masih tersenyum.

"Kau datang dan menghancurkan hidupku tiba-tiba, mengoyak kehidupanku yang semula tenang hingga kini berantakan, menabur benci yang tak pernah ku pikirkan akan muncul dalam diriku_" tetsuya hampir kehabisan nafas, ia berbicara begitu banyak dan terbilang cepat.

"kau membuatku merasakan sakit setiap detiknya, hingga rasanya aku ingin menyerah pada dunia-" Tak dibiarkan lelaki di depannya menyela.

"melukaiku, melukai orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, semakin menanam kebencian yang mulai menguasai, mengegrogoti hingga aku benar-benar kehilangan diriku yang dulu-" Tetsuya berusaha menahan dirinya mati-matian, namun sayang gejolak emosi terlanjur mengusai, tak sanggup ia bendung lagi.

"kau brengsek!" umpatnya tanpa ragu.

"menanam benihmu hingga aku merasakan sakit setiap kali perutku terasa ditendang dengan kuat". Ia tak berniat menyalahkan aka-chan di dalam sana, karena demi apapun dia mencintai makhluk mungil itu.

Seijurou masih terdiam, membiarkan Tetsuya mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya, tak peduli dengan umpatan ataupun berbagai hal jelek tentang dirinya yang diurai dengan begitu mulusnya oleh si biru muda.

"Kau tahu! Kau semakin kejam dengan seenaknya menabur benih haram dalam hatiku, benih yang harusnya tidak pernah tumbuh kini semakin lebat dan membuatku kian terluka dengan rasa rindu yang tak bisa kubendung" Tetsuya mengelus perutnya, menenangkan aka-chan di dalam sana yang mulai ikut bergejolak.

"Kau membuatku berharap tapi menguburku hidup-hidup dalam harapan itu-" Putusnya.

"Harapan kosong yang kian hari membuat ruang resah dalam hatiku kian melebar" Tetsuya kembali tersenyum, seolah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lihatkan! Betapa brengseknya dirimu" air mata mulai lolos dari sudut mata bulat Tetsuya.

"Kau berhasil menenggelamkanku, dan sudah pasti kau akan meninggalkanku setelahnya, ah atau aku yang terlalu berharap lebih" senyum itu kini berganti dengan gigitan pada bibir bawahnya.

"Harusnya aku tak pernah membenarkan perasaan itu dari awal"

dengan susah payah Tetsuya mengangkat tubuhnya, berusaha beranjak dari kursi, rasanya ia tak kuat jika terus berhadapan dengan Seijurou, seakan energinya tersedot setiap kali tatapan mereka bertemu. Meninggalkan hanya lelah luar biasa pada tubuhnya.

Tetsuya tak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya, meski air mata dari sudut matanya tak juga berhenti. Telapak tangannya bertumpu pada meja, berusaha menopang bobot tubuhnya yang terasa kian memberat. Tangan kirinya menangkup perut besar yang sedari tadi terus menendang, bergejolak tiada henti. Dan,

Brukkkk………

Tetsuya tak kuat, rasa lemas dan bobot yang memberat jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilik. Dengan sigap seijurou langsung menghampiri istrinya, rasa khawatir meliputi raut wajah yang daritadi ia tampilkan, mengganti sempurna topeng yang ia tahan-tahan.

"Tetsuya….!!!" Pekiknya.

~0o0~

"Isteri anda baik-baik saja Akashi-san"

"Kau yakin!" nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari dua kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Iya, tapi sebaiknya jangan membuatnya terlalu emosional. Aku takut akan berdampak buruk ketika proses kelahiran nanti-"

"sebaiknya anda membuatnya merasa rileks, hingga hal yang diinginkan menjelang hingga kelahiran tak terjadi" sambung si dokter muda sebelum pada akhirnya ia pamit pada Seijurou.

Sayup-sayup Tetsuya mendengar suara, suara yang amat dikenalnya. Matanya mengerjap pelan meski terlihat buram ia melihat dua sosok yang tengah berbincang di dekat pintu hingga salah satu orang itu akhirnya pergi dan satunya mulai mendekat ke arah dirinya.

"Kau sudah sadar sayang" terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga tetsuya. Belaian lembut pada suarainya mengantarkan rasa hangat yang kemudian menjalar dalam hati.

Tetsuya memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi nyaman yang melingkup seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak pelan menuju bulatan perut, Aka-chan tak lagi menendang. Sepertinya makhluk kecil itu tengah tertidur sekarang.

"Maafkan aku sayang" suara itu terdengar lagi, membuat Tetsuya akhirnya membuka matanya. Menampilkan sosok sempurna yang ia benci sekaligus cintai dalam waktu bersamaan, tengah duduk pada tepi ranjang, tepat di sisinya. Akashi Seijurou.

Berkali-kali ciuman dihadiahi pada punggung tangan putih yang pucat disertai dengan ucapan maaf dan ungkapan cinta yang sama banyaknya, tangan kanan Seijurou kini beralih pada helaian biru muda lembut yang sedikit berantakan, memberikan usapan penuh sayang yang selanjutnya beralih pada sisi wajah Tetsuya, jemarinya menyusur sisi wajah yang lembut penuh cinta sementara tangan kirinya masih setia menggenggam tangan Tetsuya.

"Maafkan aku menekanmu sampai sejauh ini sayang, aku hanya ingin Tetsuya jujur pada diri sendiri". Seijurou mulai berbicara, ekspresi wajahnya bercampur aduk antara sedih dan sesal.

"Rasanya hampir gila melihatmu seperti tadi, lebih gila ketika aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menemuimu"

"…" Tetsuya terdiam, masih sangat sulit baginya untuk menanggapi setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Seijurou.

"Aku bertaruh antara akan kehilanganmu atau mendapatkanmu, tapi dengan konsekwensi keadaanmu yang terancam memburuk, maaf jika aku egois sayang"

Tetsuya sungguh tidak mengerti, ia ingin bertanya namun bibirnya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan.

Melihat raut wajah bingung itu, akhirnya Seijurou menjelaskan semuanya pelan-pelan. Jika semua memang sudah ia rencanakan, yah semuanya.

Mulai dari kemunculannya di restoran bersama orang lain, dia yang menghilang hampir selama sebulan hingga makan malam. Tujuannya tak lain adalah untuk membuat tetsuya mengakui perasaannya.

Biner biru muda membulat sempurna, ia tak percaya jika semuanya memang sudah diatur seijurou meski begitu ada kelegaan terasa dihatinya.

"Kau jahat sekali, kau tahu bagaimana kacaunya perasaanku hingga rasanya untuk bernafas pun sangat sulit" protes Tetsuya pelan, biner biru mudanya kembali berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa dia kembali merasa begitu emosional.

"Untung saja aka-chan selalu menjaga dan menghiburku" tatapannya kini beralih pada bulatan perutnya lalu disertai dengan usapan lembut disana, senyum terlukis setiap kali ia menyentuh perutnya seolah tengah membelai wajah mungil si jabang bayi.

"Aku tahu, jagoan kita akan mejaga Tetsuya, aku juga percaya jika Tetsuya itu lebih kuat dari kelihatannya" Seijurou tak ingin Tetsuyanya berbicara terlalu banyak, karena setiap kali ia mencurahkan isi hatinya Tetsuya akan menajdi lebih emosional dan itu berdampak pada kondisinya yang kian melemah, Seijurou jelas tak menginginkan hal itu.

"Tetsuya itu seperti permata berharga, indah di luar namun sangat kuat. Tidak akan hancur dengan mudah bahkan dibanting sekalipun, itulah kenapa aku yakin untuk mengambil keputusan seperti ini, menekan Tetsuya hingga pada titik dimana Tetsuya akhirnya menyerah dan mengakui semuanya". Dahi dicium sayang. Seijurou ingin Tetsuya tahu betapa berharga dirinya bagi Seijurou.

"aku sangat bahagia, aku tak perlu menahan diriku lagi sekarang" tubuh yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang di peluk erat, dan kini Seijurou sudah mengambil posisi berbaring disamping Tetsuya, kembali memeluknya penuh cinta dan kali ini Tetsuya membalas pelukannya.

Mereka berdua berbagi pelukan dengan malaikat mungil mereka, berbagi kehangatan dan cinta. Hal yang selalu diimpikan Seijurou.

Tetsuya merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat, ia merasa terlindungi dan disayangi dalam waktu yang sama. Seluruh beban kepedihan dan benci yang selama ini ditanggungnya kini menguap begitu saja.

"Aku mencintaimu Seijurou-kun" kedua tangan Tetsuya tiba-tiba menangkup sempurna wajah tampan Seijurou. Ia merona sendiri karena malu, namun ia akhirnya lega karena bisa mengucapkan kalimat terlarang itu, dan kini menjadi mantera yang akan membuat hatinya terus hangat.

Seijurou sedikit terkejut, ia tak berharap jika Tetsuya akan mengatakan cinta dan memanggil namanya secara terang-terangan, baginya pengakuan Tetsuya setelah selesai makan malam tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengikat Tetsuya dengan cintanya.

Rasa bahagia yang kesekian kali menyeruak dari dalam dirinya, terefleksi jelas dari senyum tulus yang membuat dirinya kian tampan.

Dia tidak tahu rasanya akan sebahagia ini mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang Akashi Tetsuya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi Tetsuya" satu ciuman lembut didaratkan pada bibir kenyal yang juga menyunggingkan senyum bahagia, seakan menyalurkan rasa hangat yang menggelora dalam hatinya, tak ada lumatan atau nafsu hanya rasa cinta dan sayang yang tersalur melalui pertemuan lembut dua belah bibir.

End.

Dan akhirnya end juga, ini sambungan chapter kemarin yang sengaja dipotong karena kepanjangan.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan, karena tata bahasa yang saya akui monoton sekali. Gk ngefill banget Hiks..

Pengen tulis ulang tapi takutnya malah mangkir dan terlupakan.

Gomenne, bye bye

See u next fic, and

Always LOVE AkaKuro. . Muachhhh


End file.
